Heart and Soul
by Shuiro Ecstacy
Summary: What life would be like if the unlikely possiblity of Cloud and Vincent getting together actually happened. Rated M for the naughty stuff. Finally complete!
1. H&S: Chapter 1

Ah, yes! I finally get to do drabbles! They're the most fun, and they certainly get reviews. Not to mention they're probably the easiest things to write. Yes, brilliant, the inventor of 'drabbles'. Well done.

I now present to you _Heart and Soul_, a series of oneshots between my favorite Final Fantasy pairing, Cloud Strife and Vincent Valentine.

* * *

**Just Like A Schoolboy**

"Don't you think this is a little cheesy?"

"Not at all. It's kind of a turn on, actually."

Vincent blushed as Cloud smirked, and only an inch from the ex Turk's face. The two stood behind a school, Vincent's back leaning against the wall, and Cloud's chest leaning on Vincent's.

Cloud leaned in for another kiss, and when he pulled away, he noticed that Vincent was still blushing. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is it _that_ awkward?"

Vincent shook his head. "No, no… it's just…" He looked at Cloud. "The school bell rings in no more than three minutes… what if we get caught?"

Cloud laughed. "So what? Who's gonna catch us? And since when are you worried about getting caught, hm?"

Vincent smiled and nipped at Cloud's neck. "Since we became so attached."

Cloud grinned. "That's more like it." He pulled Vincent's head back so he could kiss the front of the man's throat.

Then the bell rang.

Cloud jumped as it rang. It was rather loud, and it lasted about ten seconds. Finally, it stopped, though the growing sound of children's voices could be heard from the other side of the building. Cloud gave Vincent a 'how about that?' look, and Vincent smiled while rolling his eyes.

"You see? They aren't even coming over here. Now, if you don't mind…" He kissed Vincent's jaw line just as he felt a sharp pang in the back of his head. He gasped and turned around just in time to see a small rock rolling away from him. He looked up and lifted a hand to touch his minor injury.

And of course, who else would be standing there but Marlene and Denzel. Both of them had wide grins on their faces.

"Cloud likes Vincent! Cloud likes Vincent!"

Cloud heard Vincent snicker at this and he blushed. Even though it was a childish phrase to use, it was still quite embarrassing.

"Would you two go home already? Don't make me tickle you…"

Marlene shrieked and ran down the road in the direction of 7th Heaven, Denzel running to keep up with her. Cloud sighed and turned back around towards Vincent to see him smiling. Cloud tilted his head.

"What?"

Vincent took Cloud's hands and stole a small kiss.

"Makes you feel like a schoolboy, doesn't it?"


	2. H&S: Chapter 2

These will be coming much faster than any chapter that I've ever written. I'm going for a goal of thirty, and I'll see where it goes from there.

Ideas and suggestions would be of great help!

* * *

**Kiss Me, It Hurts**

"Would you stop cutting so fast? You're scaring the hell out of me with that knife."

"For the love of Bahamut, Cloud, I've been handling guns for over half my lifetime. Don't you think I can cut cheese?"

Cloud bit his lip and giggled. Vincent stopped what he was doing and slowly turned so he looked at Cloud.

"Did you just… _giggle_?"

"You said 'cut cheese'…"

Vincent rolled his eyes and smiled, turning to continue cutting. Cloud's face became a little more serious, though his mind was still in hysterical laughter.

"Forget it. But seriously, take it easy with that thing, okay?" He came up to Vincent from behind and slid his arms around the man's waist, nuzzling his neck. "I don't think we have anymore Band-Aids, so be careful," he murmured into Vincent's collarbone. Vincent didn't stop cutting, but he didn't stop smiling either.

"Cloud! _Cloud_!"

The blonde sighed. _One day… just one day_.

He turned to find Marlene pouting and Denzel walking in the room. Cloud kneeled so his face was in front of Marlene's.

"What's up?"

"Denzel gave me a paper cut!"

"Did not!"

"Yeah huh! Lookit!" She held up her mildly cut finger in front of Cloud's face. Cloud heard Vincent chuckle from behind him. He took Marlene's finger and lightly placed his lips on it. Marlene giggled, and Cloud smiled at her.

"Better?"

"Kinda." She took her finger back. Denzel tugged on her sleeve.

"C'mon Marlene, let's go wash it off, okay?"

Marlene nodded, following Denzel out of the room and holding her finger. Cloud grunted as he stood. It was tiring, but it was worth wild. He settled into his cuddling position with Vincent – whom, he noticed, was still smiling.

"What're you smirking at?" Vincent's smile widened into a slight grin.

"You kissed Marlene's finger."

"Jealous?"

"Very."

Cloud kissed Vincent's cheek and rested his chin on the other man's shoulder.

"Well, don't be. She gets kisses when she gets hurt. You get them just because. So stop your complaining."

Vincent stopped cutting and turned his body so he faced Cloud. Cloud blinked and tilted his head until Vincent held up his hand.

There were at least five cuts on it.


	3. H&S: Chapter 3

I'm definitely seeing some more readers. Hoorah!  
I kinda like this one. It felt as if I were there... oh just read. You'll understand later.

* * *

**I Shiver At Your Touch**

Vincent sighed and relaxed as Cloud's fingers worked their magic over the gunman's tense shoulder blades, neck, and spine. Cloud sat with his back against the wall behind him, both legs on either side of Vincent. He had pulled Vincent so the man could lean completely against Cloud; trust him to get as comfortable as possible.

Speaking of which, Vincent's mind was wiped blank as Cloud hit a sensitive spot just below Vincent's right shoulder blade. He let out a soft moan and slumped against Cloud.

Cloud just grinned and continued his generous gift.

It went by all too quickly for Vincent. He had needed a good massage, and he wouldn't let anyone give one to him except Cloud. He had even refused to go to a professional, which Cloud had sensitively suggested. Finally, Cloud had given up and offered to do it himself.

Vincent had willingly agreed, though that was what he – and he was sure Cloud knew it, too – had wanted all along.

Vincent gave a slight whimper when Cloud's hands slid down his back, implying that Cloud was done. Vincent slid away from Cloud slightly, but so he was leaning against the wall next to him. He looked at his angelic companion; his eyes were closed, and his expression was peaceful.

Apparently, his stare was harder than he wanted, because Cloud's eyes gently, almost tiredly, opened and moved towards Vincent's face. He smiled, and Vincent smiled back, lifting a hand and twirling his finger in a circular motion. Cloud tilted his head until he realized what he was indicating. He wanted to return the favor.

Smiling to himself, Cloud moved so that he was in front of Vincent, leaning against comforting and – Cloud smirked as he thought of it – very sexy muscles. Vincent began pressing his palms and thumbs into what he knew were soft spots for his own back and shoulders. He figured they'd do _something_ for Cloud.

He got a little more than something.

Cloud bit his lip as Vincent's miraculous fingers performed the unbelievable on the knots he had grown. It was incredible, and it was a _total_ turn-on.

After ten minutes of the phenomenal from Vincent's hands, Cloud had had enough. He growled playfully and whirled his body around, catching Vincent off guard. Cloud laughed as he took Vincent's body and pinned him to the ground, lying on top of him.

"Good God, Vincent, if I had been an assassin, you would have died just now!"

Vincent growled in turn and gripped the back of Cloud's neck with one hand as forcefully – yet gently – as he possibly could.

"Shut the hell up and kiss me."

The kiss beat ten minutes of a massage by a long shot.

* * *

Ah, yes, it felt as if I was getting a massage as I wrote this. All the way through, I swear, I was massaging my neck and earlobe with my extra hand...

Ideas are flowing into the head, and I'll write more and more each day. Reviews really do help me; like I've told supportive readers before, I'm very influenced by positive construction. Reviews are really my only motivation to keep going once I start a story.

I don't plan on making comments after every chapter... but I felt I should throw one in this one, just to polish it up.


	4. H&S: Chapter 4

This one is definitely my favorite so far. It's exciting, cute, and heartwarming. So love it!

* * *

**Yes, I Have Many of Them, And I Give Them All To You**

It was the end of a day, and a stressful one at that. Never in his life had Cloud yelled so much. It was ridiculous how his throat screamed at him for the torture he'd put it through earlier. He could only imagine what Vincent's vocal pipes felt like at the moment.

Where was he?

The argument had been over the phone, and it had only started because Vincent mentioned he was stopping by 7th Heaven to pick something up from Reno. Cloud, who could have just said, "Okay, see you soon," was too stupid and asked what it was.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out."

"What's it for?"

"You'll see."

"Who's it for?"

"You, of course."

"Will I like it?"

"Well, if I know you like I think I do, I'd certainly think so."

"Why is Reno involved?"

"I needed him for it."

Cloud paused. He couldn't have meant that like it sounded…

"How long will you be out?"

"Are we going for twenty or thirty questions, Cloud?"

"How long?"

There was a long silence, and Cloud blinked.

"Vincent?"

"About two hours."

"Why would it take that long?"

"These things take time, Cloud."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

Cloud blinked again. Well it must sound different to Cloud than it did to Vincent, because Cloud couldn't think of any enthusiasm coming out of the phone, and it was beginning to make him angry.

"Well if you don't mind, explain, because I couldn't be more confused."

"I'll explain later."

_Click_.

Over three hours later…

"Where the hell are you?"

"Sorry. It's going to take longer."

"Well? How much longer?"

"Why are you pushing this?" Vincent's voice was growing louder. Cloud growled.

"Because you're irritating!"

"How? _How_, Cloud?"

"You won't tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"I have every right to keep it to myself, you know."

"Three hours ago you didn't feel that way."

"Three hours ago you weren't acting so fucking immature!"

"'I have every right to'."

_Click_.

Forty-five minutes later…

Cloud gave an exasperating yell as he threw the remnants of his crushed cell phone into the wastebasket next to the counter. He stood in the bathroom, palms on the countertop and head lowered over the sink.

He didn't even want to _think_ about the third and last phone conversation they'd just had. That was the reason his throat stung so badly. He sighed and turned the faucet on, lowering his head and cupping a handful of water in his hand, bringing it to his mouth. He then cupped water with both hands and brought it over his face, letting out another breath as he did so. Tonight, he had a feeling he would be sleeping alone.

He was right for half of it; he was alone. He couldn't sleep, however, and he turned to every position he could think of. Finally, he lay still on his back and closed his eyes, relaxing each part of his body. Halfway through the process, he drifted away to his dreams.

The sky was mauve when he woke up. He wondered what time it was, and turned to look at the clock on the side table on the other side of the bed that he faced. He growled as something small and blurry blocked his view of the clock, and paused when he saw what it was.

It was a box; around it wrapped a very small, golden ribbon. Cloud sat up, leaning on his elbows and picked it up, examining it thoroughly.

Naturally, he knew it was a gift, and he knew he was supposed to open it. For some reason though, he didn't feel it was the right moment. So he quickly made the bed, brushed his teeth, ruffled his gel-packed hair, all while thinking about the box. He walked hurriedly back to his bedroom and picked up the box again. He softly pulled the delicate ribbon, letting it drop to the floor. He slid the lid up and off the box, pulling out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it with the fingers in his right hand – his left holding the box – and read it.

_My dearest Cloud,_

_This was what Reno was helping me with. I was too busy to have it arranged myself, so I bargained with Reno to get his help. It __**did**__ take time, and it __**is**__ for you. I'll see you at noon._

_I love you with __**all**__ of my hearts._

_-Vincent_

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Hearts"? He put the note on the side table and looked back into the box. Whatever it was, it was silver and shining. Cloud picked it up and gasped in astonishment.

_Oh…_

It was a chained necklace, and at the link of each chain was a small diamond heart, all the way around it.


	5. H&S: Chapter 5

This one doesn't have much Cloud and Vincent in it. I just wrote something cute on Vincent's behalf. Still, it makes you love them both all the more in the end.

* * *

**Sweeter Than Cookies**

"Sneaking seconds, are we?"

Marlene squealed and jumped, turning to face Vincent, who chuckled at the girl's reaction. She was fifteen now, and she was still so childish…

Marlene grinned and quickly grabbed one more of four cookies she'd already grabbed and darted for the doorway, ducking under Vincent's arm that tried to grab her. She laughed hysterically as she ran outside, dodging and running around Vincent in the yard. Cloud and Tifa were by the gate of the fence that surrounded the yard, and they turned their heads as the two maniacs entered. Cloud smiled at Vincent's sensitivity to play with a girl in such ways, especially one her age.

Finally, Marlene leaned against a tree, panting heavily. Vincent was nowhere to be seen; he'd disappeared in a blur of red, and it was somewhat safe to pause and catch her breath. She suddenly felt something tickle her right shoulder, and she heard Tifa giggle from thirty feet away. Looking up slowly, she saw that it was torn fabric; the torn fabric of Vincent's cloak. When had he put that on?

Marlene squealed again and tried running forward, but Vincent jumped from the tree behind her and grabbed her waist, pulling her up and over his shoulder.

"What the… hey! Vincent! Lemme go!" Marlene laughed as Vincent walked past Tifa and Cloud, winking at them as he did. Cloud grinned and followed, as did Tifa. Finally, Vincent put Marlene down and the girl scampered behind Tifa, who just laughed.

"Come on, sweetheart. It's time to go. Say bye to Cloud, and…" She glanced up at Vincent, who gave a crooked, one-side-of-the-mouth smile. Tifa smiled back. "Just say goodbye to Cloud, okay?"

Marlene ran up to Cloud, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She started towards Tifa's car, but slowed down as she neared Vincent, who was between her and the driveway. She paused, then dashed forward, receiving a tickling poke from Vincent on the way. She squealed and ran faster, diving into the car and peeking over the steering wheel.

Tifa gave Vincent and Cloud a hug each and climbed into the car. As Vincent turned around after watching the two girls drive away, he found a cookie being shoved in his mouth, Cloud holding it up. Vincent's eyes narrowed playfully, and Cloud grinned.

"What are _you_ glaring at? That was the one Marlene dropped when _you_ grabbed her."


	6. H&S: Chapter 6

Eh, this one was just for the hell of it. :)

* * *

**Nothing But Nights Like This**

Cloud stroked the hand that held his, a mist of cloudy breath appearing in front of him as he sighed at the feeling. Vincent only smiled, squeezing Cloud's hand tighter. The two were on a dock near the water. They didn't know where they were at the moment, nor did they care.

They knew they were together, and they wanted it to stay that way.

They sat at a bench at the end of the dock. It was very dark, with the exception of the light from the moon high above them. Scattered around this orb of beauty were stars, millions and millions of dazzling stars, sparkling in the dark eyes of the two men below them.

Vincent took his free hand and reached over to Cloud's face, turning his head so they looked at each other. Cloud smiled softly at Vincent, who returned it with a gentle kiss. When he pulled away, Cloud sighed again and positioned himself so he was half-sitting, half-laying on Vincent. Vincent pulled Cloud closer, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. He lowered his head until his lips tickled Cloud's ear.

"_Mine_."

Cloud couldn't help himself, and he laughed. Vincent only smirked and brushed his cheek against Cloud's affectionately. Cloud turned his head and nestled his head into the curve between Vincent's shoulder and neck; a perfect fit.

Vincent sighed in relaxation. Nothing was ever perfect for him… nothing except nights like this. Nights where he couldn't think of anything except the moment he was in. Nights where he couldn't dream of anyone except Cloud laying on him. Vincent looked down at the man laying on him.

He was sleeping.


	7. H&S: Chapter 7

Ah, I finally got a chance to update. Hopefully now that Christmas break is here, I can add to the collection more frequently.

Anyway, enjoy for now!

* * *

**Cause of Death: Suffocated by Love**

"Mmm, have I ever told you how sexy you are without your shirt?"

"Do you mean just today?"

Cloud grinned and shook his head. Vincent smiled and ran his fingers through his lover's wet hair. The two were sitting – well, floating, kind of – on the steps of an unused pool. It was December; who was going to make use of it?

Cloud suddenly "laid" on his back and pushed off the wall with his feet, speeding backwards and away from Vincent. Vincent smirked and stood straighter in the shallow end of the pool, staring at Cloud. He wanted to play a game…

Cloud winked and took in a breath, sinking under the water. Vincent jumped forward in Cloud's direction, going under as well. He saw the blurry figure floating in front of him. Catching Vincent's eye, Cloud lifted a hand and indicated with his finger that he wanted Vincent to come to him. Grinning, Vincent swam forward, ignoring the sudden throbbing of his desperate lungs. He grabbed Cloud by the waist, easily slipping his arms around Cloud and pressing his lips against the blonde.

The kiss only last a few seconds, and both had to dart up for air. Cloud laughed his rare, adorable laugh when Vincent sputtered water everywhere from his mouth. Growling, Vincent pushed Cloud against the pool's wall, both hands on either side of him.

"I could easily get that water into your throat, you know."

Cloud raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh yeah?" Vincent smiled a crooked smile, pushing himself down and gathering a mouthful of water, all the while keeping his eyes locked onto Cloud's. He came back up and kissed Cloud again, his lips closed. Cloud grunted as a signal, and Vincent inwardly grinned as he opened his mouth, letting the water into Cloud's mouth. Neither swallowed, and neither choked. None of the water left their mouths, either.

Their lips were just too damn locked.


	8. H&S: Chapter 8

I'm losing ideas... literally. I had some ideas the other day, and now I can't remember any of them. Help me!

I had a little fun with this one. It's got some irony and embarrassment for our two favorite guys...

* * *

**This Is Why We're Gay...**

"Oooh, lookit! Vincent and Cloud are under mistletoe!" Yuffie squealed and laughed as the two men blushed furiously and shied away from the evil plant hanging above them. Yuffie pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"Aw, why won't you guys kiss, hm?"

"Yuffie…"

"Leave them alone, will ya?"

Cid, Tifa, and Barrett sat on three chairs behind Yuffie, who still stood in her "waiting" position. Cloud rolled his eyes while Vincent sighed and shook his head. This girl was so irritating… Vincent had half a mind to knock her into next week.

Cloud, somehow reading Vincent's mind, took the gloved hand that was inches away from his and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't you dare," Cloud whispered. Vincent chuckled slightly, his mouth hidden by the neck of his cloak. Cloud frowned and tugged at the fabric.

"Would you get rid of this stupid thing?"

Vincent gave a tiny glare to the man next to him.

"Why?"

"It's… distracting."

"And so is the idiot in front of us, yet you haven't done anything to get her to go away."

"It's up to me, then?"

"By all means."

Cloud took that as an invitation, and he pushed Vincent against the wall, quickly bringing his own lips to his lover's. In no more than three seconds did their tongues meet as well, and, both of them forgetting their surrounding friends, the kiss grew more passionate by the second.

Yuffie looked absolutely stunned.

Finally, Cloud let go of Vincent, and both men turned to look at her. Yuffie wasn't sure what shocked her more… the brilliant, striking blue eyes that laughed at her, the bright, bold crimson eyes that mocked her, or…

Yuffie suddenly started laughing. A lot.

Everyone stared at her for a moment, then to each other. Finally, all eyes were on Vincent and Cloud, who were taken aback by Yuffie's laughter. Without a word – like she could have given one – she pointed above the two men's heads. They both looked up, and in horror, realized that above them was a small dogwood branch.


	9. H&S: Chapter 9

Sorry it took a little long to update. Christmas has been keeping me more busy than I thought it would. But to make up for it, I'll be posting at least five new chapters this week. Stay happy!

This one made me smile, even while writing it. Vincent and Cloud... this makes you wonder if they're mature adults or mischievous teenagers...

* * *

**Something Better To Do**

"I liked the part where…" Cloud and Vincent heard Marlene start for the millionth time.

"Seriously," Vincent muttered under his breath to Cloud, "we're never taking her with us again."

Cloud just rolled his eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey! Didn't you guys hear what I asked you?"

The two men looked at the hyper girl in front of them. Cloud shook his head.

"Sorry Marlene, what was it?" Marlene looked stern for a moment, then her expression came back to whatever happy little world she was in.

"I _said_… what was your favorite part?"

Cloud and Vincent's expressions suddenly became nervous. Marlene tilted her head to the side.

"What? You didn't like the movie at all?"

Cloud scratched his neck and Vincent blushed.

"It's not _that_…"

**Flashback**

"Marlene's gonna... know... we haven't been... watching," Cloud managed to whisper into Vincent's mouth. Vincent only moaned quietly in return and tugged at Cloud's hair. It had been a while since he'd even seen a movie, but he was in the very back row of the theatre… in the dark… with the sexiest man alive sitting next to him. Surely Cloud didn't expect Vincent to actually pay attention to the movie…

Cloud sighed in defeat and relaxed in the itchy chair as he let Vincent messily tie their tongues together.

Lucky, it wasn't a very popular movie, and there were hardly any people in the theatre. Even if there were, they were several rows towards the front. Cloud's eyes snapped open when he slid out of his chair, finding that Vincent was on top of him, fulfilling the strange urges the man had. Cloud smirked into their everlasting kiss and put both hands on the back of Vincent's neck.

It went on until credits came up.

**End Flashback**

Cloud nudged Vincent in his side and ticked his head in Marlene's direction, indicating he wanted Vincent to say something. Vincent sighed. He had to do _everything_.

"The movie just wasn't interesting, Marlene."

Marlene raised an eyebrow.

"But you guys were the ones that wanted to see it!"

"No, we said we wanted to go to the movie theater."

"What's the difference? There's nothing to do in a movie theater besides watching the movie!" Marlene gave an exasperated groan and walked away. Cloud and Vincent walked behind her, both wearing impish expressions.

* * *

-whistles-  
Damn. At least two hours of hotness in the back row. I know where to look during a boring movie now, I suppose. 


	10. H&S: Chapter 10

Again, this makes you wonder how old Vincent and Cloud really are… except I dragged Tifa into it this time. Hehe... they're so childish...

* * *

**The Weather Is The Least of Your Worries**

Cloud's back was against a thick tree, his hands clenched as much as they could into the bark. He tried looking around the tree. She was out there somewhere, waiting for him… waiting for him to come out of hiding. She probably had a hiding spot of her own, a pile of weapons at her side, ready to be flung at him.

Slowly, Cloud inched around the tree to see an empty lot before him. He scratched his head. There weren't that many places to hide… so where had she gone?

"Sucker!"

Cloud whirled around just in time to have a snowball slam into his face. He staggered backwards and brushed it off quickly to regain his vision. He saw Tifa running away, giggling madly. Cloud grinned and scooped up a handful of snow, forming it into his own deadly weapon. He darted after Tifa, who was much quicker than he was.

Unfortunately for Tifa, Cloud had a better arm.

Cloud brought his arm back behind his head and flung it forward, releasing the snow. Tifa squealed and blocked it with her arms, a red spot soon appearing where the snow hit. Cloud took the chance to dash forward and grab Tifa, bringing her down to the ground. He sat next to her and began tickling her, making her squirm and laugh like crazy.

"Surrender!"

"Never!" Tifa shrieked as Cloud tickled her even more furiously. He began to laugh too, just at the sight of Tifa in such a weak state. Not many knew the woman was ticklish, but damn it was funny when someone found out.

Surprising Cloud, Tifa wriggled away from Cloud's grasp and scrambled to her feet, running away. She laughed as she saw the look on Cloud's face, then turned her head to face forward. As soon as she did, she slammed into Vincent, both of them knocking over.

Cloud, who had started to get up, froze. Tifa gasped slightly and stared and Vincent. Vincent, with a no-longer-hyper woman lying on top of him, stared back contently. Tifa wasn't sure what to do… she couldn't even move, she was so embarrassed.

"Vince… I'm sorry… I didn't see you. Are you okay? I'm really sorr –" Tifa stopped. Cloud's eyes widened for a moment, then he burst into laughter. Vincent's mouth formed into a sly smile, then an actual grin.

Tifa's hair was covered in snow, and Vincent's hand was on top of it.

Tifa blinked several times, then growled playfully.

"Oh, so _that's_ how it's gonna be, hm, Vincent?" Vincent gently shoved Tifa off and stood up, holding out his hand. Tifa took it, but smirked as she brought her other hand to Vincent's cheek, hitting him with snow.

The three began a new battle, and no one stopped until Cloud finally realized how dark it was getting outside. He called to the other two, hoping they were near enough to hear him.

"Hey, guys! It's pretty dark… we should head inside. You can stay if you want, Tifa."

They came inside, wet and cold. Tifa immediately took dibs on the first shower and darted upstairs before either could stop her. Cloud took his jacket off and threw it on the coat hanger. Vincent did the same.

Cloud found his way to the couch and fell back into it, sighing as he did. He put one foot up on the couch and kept one foot down, his shoulders leaning against the arm of the couch. Vincent went to sit down as well, but stopped for a moment.

"I left my headband outside. I'll be right back."

Cloud nodded, his eyes closed. He heard the door open and shut, and he waited. Soon, he heard the door open and shut again. He listened as Vincent's footsteps became louder and let out a breath when he heard Vincent stop right next to him. He expected Vincent to lie down with him or something, but he heard or felt nothing.

Finally, he opened one eye, and just has he did he felt a ball of snow drop on his face. He sat up quickly, brushing it off and looked up. Vincent grinned at him and pointed to the side table on the other side of the couch. Vincent's headband was laying on it.


	11. H&S: Chapter 11

This one's pretty cute.  
Cloud went somewhere and the two are talking over a messanger or something. I'm sure you can figure out who's who.

_

* * *

_

**My Own**

_Valentine says_:

I miss you.

_cloudsarisen says_:

I know. I miss you too.

_Valentine says_:

Is everything all right?

_cloudsarisen says_:

Of course. I'm fine. Don't worry about me, okay?

_Valentine says_:

Too late.

_cloudsarisen says_:

Look, just… please trust me, okay?

_Valentine says_:

Cloud, I trust you with everything I have. It's the rest of the world I don't trust.

_cloudsarisen says_:

I know. I know it's hard, but try, okay?

_Valentine says_:

…okay.

_cloudsarisen says_:

Thank you. And Vincent?

_Valentine says_:

Hm?

_cloudsarisen says_:

I miss you more.

_Valentine says_:

Oh no. I don't think so.

_cloudsarisen says_:

Oh yeah? You think you miss me more? Prove it.

_Valentine says_:

How am I supposed to prove it over the computer? It'd be a lot easier if someone hadn't left there phone at home.

_cloudsarisen says_:

I was in a hurry…

_Valentine says_:

Mhmm.

_cloudsarisen says_:

Think of something.

_Valentine says_:

Okay, okay… umm…

_cloudsarisen says_:

…I'm waiting.

_Valentine says_:

Oh, I've got it! Give me a few minutes, okay?

_cloudsarisen says_:

Sure.

**Minutes later…**

_Valentine says_:

Ready?

_cloudsarisen says_:

Yeah, shoot.

_Valentine says_:

Don't make fun of me, okay?

_cloudsarisen says_:

Heh, I won't. Just do whatever it is you want to do, okay?

_Valentine says_:

Okay…

_Valentine says_:

You can find them in the sky

Maybe in a dream

They're simple and mysterious things

Or so it always seems

They dazzle eyes and lure your mind

While still so bright and pure

Still, they're small and innocent

This I know for sure

While normal stars sit in the sky

Giving the brightest lights they can give

I love one of my very own

Making me the luckiest man to live.

_Valentine says_:

…Say something.

_cloudsarisen says_:

Vincent…

_Valentine says_:

Keep in mind I only had ten minutes! It's terrible, I know, but still.

_cloudsarisen says_:

Are you insane?

_Valentine says_:

…Is it really _that_ bad?

_cloudsarisen says_:

Hell no… Vincent, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever read. And to know that it came from _you_… and that it was for _me_…

_Valentine says_:

So… you like it?

_cloudsarisen says_:

Vincent, I'm crying.

_Valentine says_:

…what?

_cloudsarisen says_:

I'm _crying_, Vincent. It made me cry.

_Valentine says_:

…

_cloudsarisen says_:

I love you, Vincent. So, so much.

_Valentine says_:

I love you more.

* * *

Yeah, I wrote the poem.

I did it in like, seven minutes, too. So I feel Vincent's stress.


	12. H&S: Chapter 12

Hehe... this one made me giggle. Vincent's a damn genius.

* * *

**Take A Picture... It Lasts Longer**

It was casual, it was cliché, but it was nice. The table was fairly small, and the restaurant was nearly empty; it was close to closing time. There were only three other groups of people, and only one of them was in the same private area Vincent and Cloud were in.

Cloud's back was to the couple, but Vincent had a clear view. He noticed the two had been eyeing the men ever since they'd sat down. Vincent wondered if they assumed the men were a couple or if they were staring at the appearance of both of them.

Cloud was taking a sip of his water when Vincent took the blonde's free hand that was on the table. Cloud put down his glass and gave a questioning look, but didn't pull away.

"You all right?" Vincent shook his head and darted his eyes to the couple sitting a few tables away. He shifted his gaze back to Cloud again, and Cloud squinted his eyes, then turned his head to look. When he turned back around, Vincent sighed.

"They've been staring at us ever since we arrived."

Cloud thought for a moment, then realized what was bothering Vincent. He grinned mischievously.

"Well then, let's give them something to stare at, shall we?" Vincent smirked and took the hint, leaning forward and pulling Cloud with his hand to kiss him. He tilted his head so he could fully capture the man's soft lips. Carefully, he opened one eye only slightly to see the couple staring in awe.

He growled and opened his mouth slightly, closing it back on Cloud's lips. Cloud suddenly became more involved in the kiss and gave a quiet moan. Apparently the couple heard, because the male wrinkled his nose and quickly looked away.

Vincent noticed now that the female was fairly interested in the two, and he slowly pulled away from Cloud, who gave a purposeful pout on his face. Vincent laughed at the expression and stroked the man's hand with his thumb.

"Was that for them, or was that for Vincent?" Cloud gave a crooked smile, and Vincent rolled his eyes, returning the smile.

"Both, more for one than the other."

"And which one did you do it more for?"

"Them."

Cloud tilted his head, and Vincent grinned. He pulled Cloud towards him again and leaned forward until his lips brushed against Cloud's ear.

"What I have more for you I can't do in public."

Cloud gave an amused smirk and pulled back, slouching a bit in his chair.

"Well then, they're missing out big time, aren't they?" Vincent nodded and stood, bringing Cloud to his feet too. Using his free hand, Vincent laid a few gil on the table and pulled Cloud to the front of the restaurant. As they passed by the table that the couple sat at, Vincent cleared his throat.

"Let's hurry up and get home, Cloud. I'm hot already."

Cloud desperately tried to suppress a laugh and quickened his pace so he could let it out. Vincent grinned at his tell-off, and as they exited the building, he looked through the glass door just in time to see the couple's revolted expressions.


	13. H&S: Chapter 13

Heh heh... I had to change the rating for this one chapter. It's short, but it's pretty good, I think. For Cloud and Vincent fans, it'll be great at least.

* * *

**Payback Is Pleasure**

Cloud had waited a long time for this. It was only a month, but still, it had been hard to resist the urges he had to pounce on the man he lived with. Apparently, Vincent had injured himself practicing his combat with Tifa. Tifa insisted that she'd done it, but Vincent was sure it was his own fault. Cloud didn't know whom to believe, but right now he didn't care.

He stroked Vincent's chest with the back of his fingers. The feeling of the muscular man lying on top of him was insane, and he loved it entirely. They were exhausted, both men covered in sweat. Making up for a month's worth of lost lovemaking was arduous.

Cloud nipped at Vincent's ear, then bit at the man's neck, rewarded with a groan from his lover above him. Vincent slid his hand in the mess of Cloud's hair, closing his grip and pulling at it. Cloud growled and bit Vincent's shoulder, then pulled back. He'd made a wound that was already offering blood. Cloud closed his lips on the wound, licking the blood. He kissed the wound as an apology, subsequently trailing his lips up to Vincent's jaw line. He kissed the man's lips hungrily, and Vincent obliged to Cloud's appetite with his tongue, gliding it around Cloud's and the rest of his mouth.

At last, the men were too tired to go on, and Vincent moved so he was more to Cloud's side, but still halfway on top of him. He reached down and pulled the covers over both of them, then laid his hand on Cloud's chest. Cloud slid his arm around Vincent's bare waist, pulling him closer. Vincent smiled and rested his head next to Cloud's, his lips on the blonde's neck.

Cloud kept his gaze on the ceiling and listened to Vincent's breathing. He could tell the gunman was already sleeping, and he smiled to himself. He'd worn the poor man out.

_Still_, Cloud thought as he moved his head to the side, kissing Vincent's forehead, _he made me wait. Now we're even._


	14. H&S: Chapter 14

No, I wasn't getting off-topic with this chapter. It focuses on a different character first, then our two lovebirds arrive.

* * *

**The Advantages of Love**

Her legs were tired and her chest was aching. She didn't know how much longer she could run. She'd grown vigorous over the years, but right now only the determination to live was keeping her going.

She didn't dare look behind her. She didn't care if they were still there; she wanted to get as far away from them as possible. Tifa was out of town… the people closest to where she was now were Vincent and Cloud. Of course… they would help her. They would probably keep her followers away, too.

As she rounded the corner of another block, now heading to her new destination, she skidded to a stop and almost fell over as she saw one of the men in front of her. She clenched her fists and bit her lip. It would never end…

She turned to run in a different direction; she'd still get to the house somehow. But as she did turn, two more men grinned at her only twenty feet away.

She whimpered quietly to herself and ran across the street, hearing loud footsteps follow her again. She gritted her teeth in anger and fear as she ran as fast as she could. She came around what she thought was another corner, but it was only a gap between two buildings, and it was too dark to see another way out. She turned to go back the way she came, but they were there. All three of them.

She backed up slowly, not sure what to do. She knew one thing though; she would not give them what they wanted. She stopped walking, realizing that by backing away, she _was_ giving them what they wanted: signs of vulnerability.

One of the men stepped forward in her direction, an expression the complete opposite of innocent written all over his face. She clenched her fists so tightly that she felt small dents form in her palm from her nails. She squinted her eyes shut as the man loomed over her dominantly, obviously ready to do what he wanted.

"Marlene! Get over here!"

Marlene's eyes shot open at her name. It came from the entrance from where she entered. The men turned to look, and Marlene took the chance to bring her leg up as high as it could go. She brought her foot across the man's head, knocking him into the wall. She ran as fast as she could past the other two men and ran out to the street. There was a car there, and the door opened as she approached it.

"Get in," a firm voice commanded her. She didn't need telling twice. As the figure in the driver's seat leaned back from opening the passenger's door, she got in the car quickly and closed the door as the car sped away.

Marlene closed her eyes and leaned back, breathing heavily. She was exhausted; her throat was dry from the cold air blowing in her mouth while running, and her legs were too limp to move anymore. She felt a soft hand slide on her shoulder and massage it delicately. She moved to look around the seat and saw those familiar, gentle blue eyes. His hand was still on her shoulder, and he smiled at her.

Marlene looked at the driver and noticed the guarded face of her immortal friend, and she relaxed. How they'd known where she was, she had no idea. She was grateful for what they'd done, and she was finally at ease. Marlene kept the smile on her face as she drifted into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

"I don't think I want to know how they found her," Vincent muttered to Cloud as she carried Marlene in his arms. They headed down the hallway of their home, Cloud opening the door for Vincent. He laid her on their bed, removing her shoes and necklace. He sighed and rubbed his face, keeping his hand over his eyes. Cloud came up to Vincent from behind and wrapped his arms around Vincent's waist, resting the side of his head on his companion's shoulder. Vincent's voice was very soft, almost weak.

"You know what they would have done to her…"

"Yes." Vincent sighed and put his hands over Cloud's.

"I can't stand people like that. It's disgusting." Cloud lifted his head and kissed Vincent's neck.

"So what do you say we ask them nicely to stop, hm?"

Vincent smirked and looked over his shoulder.

"I say I'd like nothing more than to do that."

* * *

The men got out of their car, and just as they'd guessed, the three men were right where they'd left. Two of them were leaning against the wall and facing the street, and the other was sitting down looking just as calm. One of the standing ones had a cigarette in his mouth. Cloud heard Vincent snort at the sight of them and forced himself not to smirk; he knew what Vincent planned to do to these guys.

"Hey boys, that car looks familiar, don't it?"

"Sure does. Hey, jackass, weren't you the one who took our girl from us earlier?"

"I think he is, man. Do you know what happens to thieves around here?" One of the ones leaning against the wall lifted himself so he stood straight. Cloud noticed a bruise on the side of his cheek and guessed that this was the guy Marlene had kicked earlier. Vincent walked in front of Cloud and faced the male that stood in front of them.

Neither of them moved for a while, until Vincent's hand shot up and snatched the cigarette from the teen's mouth. The other two gave fake "ooh's" and laughed at Vincent's eagerness. The kid in front of Vincent gave an amused laugh and threw his fist at Vincent's face. To Cloud's surprise, Vincent let the teen hit him. Still, he didn't move. Cloud gave a stunned look at Vincent until he realized just what he was doing. When he did, he leered. Vincent was building up his anger.

The three boys continued to laugh until Vincent's hand flew up again, this time grabbing the boy's throat. He began to choke and grabbed Vincent's hand with both of his, trying to pull him off. Vincent slowly moved his head up to look at the boy, glaring at him.

"Do you know what I do to punks like you?"

The boy clawed at Vincent's hand, desperately gasping for air. Vincent lifted his arm, pulling the kid off the ground. The other two whimpered and ran off, forgetting their friend, who was kicking at Vincent, trying to make him let go. Vincent narrowed his eyes.

"_This_."

Vincent brought his arm across his chest, bringing the boy with him, then flung it out again. The kid slammed into the wall, and Cloud flinched as he heard what he assumed were at least three bones breaking in the boy's body. Vincent stepped over to the teen, hovering over the body. He looked up at Vincent, trembling with fear and pain. Vincent only glared still, not taking his eyes off the boy.

"From now on, every breath you take is a gift from me."

Before the boy knew it, both men were back in the car, driving down the road.

* * *

"And that's why I'm fucking in love with you." Cloud grinned at the man next to him. Vincent only smirked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's kind of a turn on, isn't it?"

"You have no damn idea."

Vincent's smiled widened as he swerved the car into an abandoned street. Cloud grinned again as the car came to an abrupt stop on the side of the road. Vincent opened the car door and looked at Cloud over his shoulder.

"Get in the back."

* * *

Heh, you all know what the backseat is for, yeah?

Yes, I know, I used that line Vincent said, and I feel stupid for using it. But think about it, isn't it something Vincent would say? And it's a really cool phrase. I'd love to say that to someone one day...


	15. H&S: Chapter 15

All right, Marlene got her fair share. More than, actually. It's Denzel's turn. Actually, I was only going to have Denzel in this one, but Marlene got trapped in there too.

Anyway, yes, there's some more loveable Vincent and Cloud moments. And the ending of this one is just like the ending in the last chapter. Have fun. -grins-

* * *

**Room of Romance**

Cloud sighed as he put down his book. Vincent couldn't have forgotten his key again…

He went to the door, from which another few knocks came. Opening it, he looked down to see Denzel, looking a bit nervous. Cloud blinked.

"Hey Denzel, what's up?"

"Cloud, er, can I talk to you?" He peeked inside. "Vincent's not here, is he?" Cloud raised an eyebrow and stepped aside so Denzel could come in.

"No, he's not. He'll be out for about ten minutes." He closed the door as Denzel walked in the room and sat on the couch. "What's going on?"

Denzel scratched the back of his neck. "Well, um, I kinda wanted to ask you a question. A few questions, actually." Cloud sat next to Denzel, and the boy looked up at him. "Is it okay to like someone you've known for years, or would it be better just to stay friends?"

Cloud sighed. He knew what this was about, and he knew exactly where it was going. He looked at Denzel and smiled.

"Who is she?" Denzel bit his lip and looked at the floor. He mumbled something Cloud couldn't hear. Cloud tilted his head and gave a confused look.

"Say that again…?" Denzel said it a little louder, but Cloud still couldn't hear. He sighed and shook his head.

"Come on, Denzel. You can tell me… you don't have to be so embarrassed." Denzel gave a small whine and lowered his head.

"Marlene."

Cloud grinned. He had had a feeling it was Marlene. He leaned back on the couch and chuckled.

"You're very predictable, Denzel." He turned his head so he looked at the boy again. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if she had feelings for you too."

Denzel tilted his head. "Oh yeah? How do you know?" Cloud smiled.

"Look at how long you two have been friends, and the closest friends I've ever seen, at that. And if you do confess your undying love to her –" Denzel gave a mock-glare at this, and Cloud's smile widened "– then she'll either do the same or she won't and you'll stay friends." Denzel grinned, and Cloud leaned forward again. "Wanna go call her?"

Denzel nodded and jumped off the couch, heading for the kitchen. On cue, Vincent walked in the door with a single plastic bag in his hand. Cloud took the bag and gave Vincent a quick kiss. Vincent sat on the couch and sighed as he sank into the cushion. He'd been running around all day, and he was relieved that it was finally over. That was the last time he offered to do all the errands. He looked up tiredly at Cloud as the man entered the room. Cloud laughed and sat on the couch, cuddling next to Vincent.

"_That_ tired?"

"Mm."

Cloud kissed Vincent's cheek. "Sorry." Vincent only sighed again and leaned against Cloud, nearly falling asleep. Cloud slid his arms around Vincent's waist, pulling him closer and resting his cheek on the top of Vincent's head.

"Denzel's in the kitchen." Vincent shifted, moving his head so his nose lined up with Cloud's neck.

"Why?"

"He's calling Marlene." Cloud was smiling, and Vincent could hear it in his voice. "He and I had a talk right before you got home."

Vincent grinned. "_That_ kind of talk?" Cloud pinched Vincent's side playfully and Vincent jumped.

"No, not _that_ kind of talk. He told me he likes Marlene."

"Really now?"

"Mhmm."

"So he's telling her?"

"He is."

Vincent said nothing more, only sighed again and snuggled even closer to Cloud. Cloud kissed Vincent's head. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to get up for a while, so he got as comfortable as he could. After a while, he closed his eyes and began to really relax.

In no more than five minutes did he hear Denzel's footsteps to his right. He opened his eyes sleepily and looked at the boy. His vision was a little blurred, so he couldn't see as well as he was used to. He carefully rubbed his eyes so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping man next to him. Before he was done, Denzel spoke.

"She's coming over."

"Yeah? Did you guys talk?"

"Kinda. I told her I wanted to tell her something really important, and I almost did, but Barrett had to use the phone. So I told her to come here. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Go wherever you want in the house. Vincent and I are probably gonna stay here." Denzel nodded and walked over to the window. Cloud watched him and smiled. It was cute, really. He'd seen how close the two had gotten over the years. Cloud wondered how things were going to go with Marlene. She was an understanding girl, wasn't she?

Cloud nearly fell asleep again when he saw Denzel dart to the door. He assumed Marlene was here, and no later had he thought it did he see Marlene come in. He mentally grinned when he saw Denzel's face; the poor boy was blushing and stuttering as he talked. He asked Marlene if she wanted to go upstairs and talk, and she nodded, giving a wave to Cloud as she walked by. Denzel followed, and Cloud winked at him before the boy went upstairs too.

"Cloud? Cloud…" Vincent bit Cloud's ear and pulled slightly. Cloud blinked several times and lifted his head, looking down at Vincent who grinned impishly. Cloud raised an eyebrow and cracked his neck, stiff from the uncomfortable position on the couch.

"What time is it?"

"Quarter after eleven."

Cloud's eyes became a bit wider as they adjusted to the light. He had half-heard Vincent, and was looking around. He remembered their two young guests and looked at the stairs. Vincent, following his gaze, stretched his back and yawned.

"They left."

Cloud tried to move out from under Vincent's body. "Did you see them?"

"Mhmm. They came down about an hour after I woke up."

"An hour? They were here that long?" Vincent grinned, and Cloud squinted his eyes.

"What's that for?"

"What's what for?"

"You're grinning."

"So?"

Cloud gave a "tell me now" look. Vincent rolled his eyes and stroked his fingers through Cloud's hair a few times. Cloud felt the chills at the touch and tried to maintain the serious expression on his face.

"What happened?"

"Well actually, I got up from the couch to grab a blanket from our room." Cloud's face asked Vincent if he was crazy, and Vincent raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't awake when Marlene got here. I didn't even know she'd _be_ here." Cloud blinked. Oops. Vincent continued, "Well, when I came to the door, I heard voices –"

"Oh I'm sure you heard voices." Vincent flicked Cloud's forehead, making the blonde laugh. Vincent smirked.

"I heard Marlene and Denzel talking, but I didn't know it at the time. I waited for a minute, then the voices stopped. So I figured I was just hearing things, since I'd just woken up. I walked in, and the two were kissing."

Cloud's eyes widened, and one side of Vincent's lips moved upwards, giving his crooked smile. Cloud blinked a few times. "Kissing, hm?"

"Oh yes."

"Wait, kissing-kissing? Or…" Vincent cut him off with a devilish grin, and Cloud burst into laughter. "Holy shit, I didn't know they'd go that fast!"

"The two have known each other for years, and they're very close. What surprises you?"

"They're just fifteen! And they've never acted so… _bold_. They've always been kinda shy."

Vincent remembered the day several years ago where Marlene had chosen to hide from Cloud in the depths of Vincent's cloak. The memory of the small girl clutching to his leg and scolding Cloud made him smile. Cloud sighed in exhaustion, and Vincent took the hint.

"Well, since our room is no longer occupied, what do you sa –"

"Yes, dammit. I'll race you to bed."


	16. H&S: Chapter 16

This one is my favorite. It was my favorite chapter to write, and it's my favorite one to read. It's a bit corny... hehe. But what could be cuter with these two? I'll say nothing more.

* * *

**Finally**

"It's nicer when there's no one here, isn't it?"

"Mm." Vincent nodded. Cloud stroked the hand he held with his thumb and breathed in the air of the ocean to their right. The two walked subconsciously, hardly feeling the dry sand under their feet. The only thing they felt was the wonderful feeling of their fingers linked together, and the occasional brush of their arms bumping into each other.

The sky was dark, and the only light visible was coming from the moon; it was not quite full, but it was full enough. Cloud stole secret glances at Vincent every now and then, taking in the beauty the man's face held in such lack of light. Vincent was the palest man he'd ever known, and yet he was still able to be as attractive as Cloud found him. If anyone had half a brain cell, they'd find Vincent attractive as well.

Vincent was aware that Cloud was looking at him, but he said nothing. Cloud knew Vincent knew, and it made both of them smile. Finally, Vincent stopped walking. They were under a pier, surrounded by lines of dark, wooden poles, most of them wet from the ocean's water. Vincent took both of Cloud's hands and faced him. Cloud felt entirely relaxed; being with Vincent alone made him feeling nothing else.

"Cloud, do you know how long we've been doing this?"

"What?"

"_This_. You and I. Together. Do you know how long?"

"Why, have you been keeping track?"

Vincent tucked his chin and kept his eyes on Cloud, hiding half his face behind the neck of his red cloak. Cloud loved it when he did that; it made him look so adorable.

"Eight months."

"Exactly?"

Vincent nodded. Cloud smiled and kissed Vincent quietly. He'd never thought of keeping track of the days… he'd just known it had been less than a year. He recalled that they'd begun dating in February, and it was now, as Cloud remembered, October.

As he leaned back, Vincent lifted his head again, and Cloud immediately sensed a different atmosphere around them. There was something on Vincent's mind, and he was going to tell him. Vincent sighed, and Cloud kept his eyes directly on Vincent's as the gunman spoke.

"What would you say if I told you I was tired of dating?"

Cloud's mouth opened in surprise. Tired of… dating? What did he mean by that?

"Vincent, I… I don't unders –"

"Cloud, I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anything, and you know how much that means. You are the most important thing to me… the very reason I'm still… _living_." He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. His head hurt, and he wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing. He kept going. "But I don't know if we're at the right level of our relationship. So now it's time to make a choice." Vincent bit his bottom lip nervously, hiding his action by lowering his head again. Cloud was breathless, and he waited for what Vincent was going to say.

But Vincent said nothing. Instead, Cloud watched Vincent's body lower; his left foot was now flat on the ground, his left leg bent at a ninety-degree angle. His right leg was bent in the same angle, the front of his foot parallel to the ground. Vincent continued to hold Cloud's hands with one of his while he reached into his pocket with the other.

Cloud's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Vincent pulling out a box; it was the same size of the box the necklace had been in, and it was black. Vincent smirked in his head; he could only imagine what Cloud must be thinking. He looked up at the blonde and smiled, holding the black box to his chest.

"Cloud, my heart belongs to you, and it will remain that way for the rest of our lives…" He opened the box and, as Cloud had hoped, dreaded, and expected, revealed a ring. It was the most stunning, shining piece of jewelry Cloud had ever seen, and he nearly cried when he saw the shape it was in. _A heart_. Vincent took another breath and completed his sentence. "…if you'll let it."

Cloud was paralyzed with excitement, and he had no idea what to do. He did, actually, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move… all he could do was cry. _Finally_, Vincent thought with a smile as he watched a tear travel it's own little way down Cloud's cheek.

And as Vincent had expected, they remained that way for quite some time. He patiently let Cloud take it all in; he knew how fragile the man's emotions were, which was exactly why he'd been so hesitant on doing this. He kept a warm smile on his face as he whispered, "Cloud… you're supposed to say 'yes'."

Cloud let out a laugh and nodded, squeezing Vincent's hand. Vincent grinned and stood up, giving Cloud a quick kiss while introducing the ring to its new home.

Cloud had stared at the ring long enough to know what it looked like, so he threw his arms around Vincent's neck, forcing them both to fall to the ground. They laughed together before sharing one more kiss for the night.

Well, while they were on the beach, anyway.


	17. H&S: Chapter 17

Definitely something I... took my time with. A lot of it was hard to sort out, but that's just me. I hope I made this chapter alone decent enough to read. It'll be much fluffier once all _this_ is over.

* * *

**I Do**

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"Oh, Cloud, she was just being nice."

Cloud's eye twitched. Tifa smiled triumphantly. She'd known Cloud wouldn't go along with it, but she had just wanted to get a good laugh, along with the satisfaction of Cloud's reaction. It was Shera Highwind's dress, and she'd let Tifa borrow it.

Vincent was trying to smother his laughs on the bed. He finally let out a horrendous snort, and Tifa and Cloud turned to look at Vincent, whose eyes widened like a child caught stealing cookies.

"I'm sorry, I just thought the idea of Cloud wearing a dress was rather funny."

"It is not funny. Don't make fun of me." Cloud pouted and Vincent grinned. Cloud growled and pounced on Vincent, pinning him to the bed. Vincent squirmed a bit as Cloud tickled him. Tifa just sighed, shaking her head.

"Cloud, would you knock it off? What are you, five?" Cloud rolled his eyes and tried to ignore Tifa. He looked down at Vincent, who glared playfully.

"Get off."

"Nuh uh."

Vincent lifted his head and gave Cloud a kiss, making Cloud fall over on the bed. Vincent jumped off the bed and ran behind Tifa, pretending to be scared.

"Protect me from the wrath of the evil Cloud," he murmured into her shoulder. Tifa laughed and put her arms around Vincent's shoulders.

"Cloud, could you put the dress back into the bag, please? Your actual outfit is in your closet, idiot," Tifa said, smirking. Vincent snickered again, and shut up immediately when he received a glare from Cloud.

Cloud opened the closet door after putting the dress away (which made him cringe by just touching it), and took out the tux Tifa had managed to get him. It suspiciously looked like the one Reno wore. Vincent was already dressed in his, and Tifa repeatedly kept brushing imaginary dust from Vincent's outfit. She hurriedly shooed Cloud into the bathroom to get changed, and once he was, she gave them both a good overlook.

She had to admit, they looked absolutely handsome, and they were adorable together, especially since they were dressed practically the same. The only exception in the similarities of the outfits was that Vincent's was more of a dark blue, and it had white vertical lines on it. Cloud's was plain black.

Five, four, even two years ago… Tifa would have been surprised as hell at the choice the two men had made. The commitment they were making was big, especially for them. What with all of the assignments they were given (with both men now devoted to SOLDIER), the two were often rather busy, and to do something this big and risk a huge part of their lives was something Tifa admired about both of them. Obviously they'd given it some thought, and if they knew what they were doing, she wouldn't argue.

Tifa smiled at the men before her and nodded in approval. Cloud was keeping his hair as calm as he could get it, and Vincent was tightening his ponytail. Both men had refused to put any gel in their hair to make it completely… flat. Tifa had at least managed to convince Vincent to put his hair in a ponytail (not that it was easy… it was practically World War III).

They had managed to find an old building (a _really_ old building) that some guy owned. It was decent enough for a wedding; it was two stories, and the bottom floor consisted of a large gathering room. It would definitely do.

Tifa grinned at them both. "You guys look great, and I'm so happy for both of you. We'll be down there waiting." Tifa darted to Cloud, hugging him and kissing his cheek, then to Vincent, squeezing him in a hug as well and pecking his cheek, then she went downstairs, leaving both men alone.

Vincent glanced at Cloud, who was looking in the mirror and giving final touches to his hair. He smiled, thinking to himself. _Stop messing with your hair, love. You look perfect. You look absolutely perfect._

Cloud was thinking differently. _Say something… I'm so nervous, Vincent. Say something; please… give me some sort of comfort…_

Cloud was distracted from what he was doing (not like he was paying much attention to his hair anymore anyway) when he felt fabric slide against fabric as Vincent's arms linked around Cloud's waist. Cloud immediately placed his hands over Vincent's, and both looked in the mirror. Neither was looking at their own face, though; they were looking at each other, memorizing the feeling in each other's eyes.

"You know what we're about to do, yes?" Vincent whispered in Cloud's ear. Cloud closed his eyes for only a moment and nodded. When he opened them again, he turned his head so his lips were just barely on Vincent's.

"Are you happy?" Vincent kept his gaze on Cloud's face.

"Of course I'm happy. There's nothing else I can feel right now."

"You mean you aren't… nervous?"

"Not at all. I was the one that proposed remember? I was nervous _then_, and now I'm over it. You, however…" Vincent kissed Cloud's nose and smiled. "You're _blushing_. I know damn well you're nervous."

Cloud just smiled in return and met Vincent's lips in a kiss, lingering a bit. Vincent pulled back gently, brushing the back of his fingers on Cloud's cheek.

"We'd better get moving, or I shall stand here all day kissing you." He winked. "And we know we'll have plenty of time for that later."

Cloud just sighed and smiled as he followed Vincent out the door.

* * *

_Finally_, Vincent and Cloud thought in unison as they heard the long awaited words: "Kiss your groom."

The two men looked at each other. Vincent saw something in Cloud's eyes. _Kiss me_, they said. _Kiss me so everyone can watch. So they can know that you're mine. So they can see that this is supposed to happen._

Cloud noticed a flash in Vincent's eyes. He nearly grinned when he realized what Vincent was thinking: _Come and get it._

Though there were only a few people at their wedding, they heard the wildest of cheers coming from their friends as they finally shared their kiss. Tifa was crying, of course, and Yuffie was jumping up and down, throwing her fist in the air while yelling some words of overwhelming encouragement with a huge grin on her face.

Barret's large, clapping hands were practically shaking the ground. Marlene and Denzel only smiled, not quite old enough to understand how dramatic this change really was. Cid and Shera stood, clapping as well, and they heard a few shouts from Cid's mouth too.

They'd even let Reno come. At first, neither man had wanted any part of Shinra to know about their decision. But, they realized, in the long run, Rufus would find out eventually. So why not let Reno come? He'd been more enthusiastic than they'd thought he would be, actually, so they figured what the hell.

Nothing could have made either of them happier at that moment. Then again, they _were_ thinking about the night that would be following.

* * *

And I just might be putting _that night_ into detail. -winks-


	18. H&S: Chapter 18

Whew. I thought I'd go all out with this one, but I thought to myself, why? Why put it in all at once when you can just split it all up? Probably not what you Cloud and Vincent fans want, but it makes it easier for me, and it gives me a bit of a break. Besides, you'll have something to look forward to when I update. -winks-

This is where the rated M really comes in. If you found this story, you obviously didn't click on the M for the hand holding, yeah? These guys just got bloody married, what else are they gonna do?

* * *

**I Win**

They didn't move as Vincent turned the keys in the car so it turned off. Both of them knew exactly what was going to happen. But it was their game: to see who would talk first. Who would be the one to urge the other on? Cloud usually lost, of course. Vincent had more control than that. Besides, how could Cloud resist?

But tonight was different. They were officially _theirs_; Cloud was Vincent's and Vincent was Cloud's. And they were both going to make their claim. Slowly and silently, both men got out of the car. Cloud was up to the house first, fumbling through the keys. He felt warm hands rest on his hipbones and smiled. He loved that feeling. It felt incredible, especially on a cold night like this; it warmed his entire body.

With a bit of trouble, Cloud managed to find the key he needed. He opened the door, and he found himself immediately pushed up against the wall after Vincent kicked the door shut behind them. Cloud dropped the keys; he wouldn't need them anytime soon.

Vincent pushed his body so there was no space left between the two. He took both of Cloud's wrists, pinning each of them up against the wall. He went for Cloud's neck, biting it at first. Cloud closed his eyes and lifted his chin, giving Vincent more access. Vincent nibbled at Cloud's skin, then came to his collarbone, biting down on it a bit harder. Cloud whimpered at the sudden pain, and Vincent kissed Cloud's lips as an apology. Cloud kissed back eagerly, licking Vincent's lips. Vincent licked back, their tongues meeting and entering a battle of who would tire first.

Vincent tilted his head to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth wider and shoving his tongue deeper into Cloud's mouth. Their breathing quickened, and Vincent found himself hungrier than ever. He smirked into their kiss and thrust his hips forward, his growing erection making contact with Cloud's. He noted that Cloud was probably twice as turned on by Vincent already. He moved his hands from Cloud's wrists to his neck, holding Cloud's head and kissing him even more passionately than before.

Cloud brought his now free arms around Vincent's waist, keeping his left arm around the waist and his right arm angled up Vincent's back. He growled into the kiss as Vincent moved his hips again, this time moving his body upward as he did so. Vincent figured that meant Cloud liked it when he did that. He did it again with more force, and earned a loud moan from Cloud's lips. Vincent began to feel Cloud panting heavily, and he broke the kiss to let his lover breathe. Cloud stared sharply into Vincent's eyes, and Vincent saw a mixture of passionate love and fiery lust in them.

Vincent pulled Cloud away from the wall and down the hallway, leading straight to their bedroom. Oh yes, he had plans for their bedroom. When they came to the closed door, Vincent brought Cloud into another kiss. Cloud reached past Vincent and opened the door, pushing the man far enough into the room so that they were at the edge of the bed. Cloud, without leaving Vincent's lips, pushed him onto the bed.

Cloud gently lay on top of Vincent and slowly lifted his head to look at the man below him. He had such an elegant appearance, when you looked hard enough. His skin was pale, but it was flawless. His eyes were abnormal, but they were unique and incredible… very entrancing. His lips, usually as pale as his skin, were darker now from being claimed by Cloud's own lips. His body… _oh_, his body… Cloud frowned as he overlooked Vincent's figure. It was perfect, and yet it was shielded, keeping him out. He looked back at Vincent, a pleading look in his eyes. Vincent stroked his hand through Cloud's hair.

"What is it, my love?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "What do you think?" Vincent only smiled. He smiled that precious, rarely given smile that could melt cold metal. Cloud kissed the smile lightly, lifting his head afterwards and leaning his forehead against Vincent's, brushing their noses together and sighing. Vincent closed his eyes and breathed in Cloud's scent. It made him unable to think; it was so addictive that he sometimes found himself nearing Cloud whenever he could just to smell him.

Vincent sat up on his elbows, his forehead still touching Cloud's. Cloud softly stroked Vincent's side with his fingertips, closing his eyes. Being so close to Vincent made him feel so different; his stomach was tight with millions of persistent butterflies, signaling how Vincent made him feel. He moved his fingers until they were at the bottom of Vincent's jacket. He inched his way under and pulled out Vincent's tucked in shirt, tickling Vincent's skin with his cold fingers. Vincent sat up more and pulled out the rest of his shirt, then went to take off his tie, jacket, and shirt… all in a swift movement.

Cloud moved Vincent so they were both completely on the bed. He had Vincent lay his head on a pillow and he sat up, straddling Vincent's hips. He moved his hands so they brushed over Vincent's torso. He shivered as he felt each bump of muscle along Vincent's perfect skin. Vincent held Cloud's wrists again and pulled the blonde down, snatching another kiss.

Vincent mimicked Cloud's actions by tugging and teasing around Cloud's shirt and skin. Cloud quickly obliged by sitting up a bit and pulling off each. Before he was done pulling off his shirt, though, Vincent undid Cloud's belt quicker than Cloud realized, and he mock-pouted.

"Vincent, that isn't fair –" Vincent was unzipping Cloud's pants now "– you're going too fast for me to even see!"

Vincent only gave a tiny moan, tugging at the edge of Cloud's pants, trying to pull them down. Cloud grinned and jumped off the bed, stepping out of them. Vincent waited, but Cloud didn't come back to the bed. Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Cloud lifted his chin, crossing his arms.

"Your turn. Now."

Vincent rolled his eyes and sighed, getting off the bed.

"Yes, your majesty."

Cloud stuck out his tongue at Vincent, who only ignored it and undressed… completely. Cloud blinked.

"Cheater!"

Vincent smirked.

"Well I can always put them back on…"

"No!"

Cloud jumped forward and tackled Vincent to the bed. Vincent chuckled and kissed Cloud lightly.

"Happy?"

Cloud nodded. "Very…" He leaned down and kissed Vincent again, this time a bit softer and more loving. He lifted his head again, staring into Vincent's crimson jewels. "Vincent… Gods I love you so much. You know that, right?"

Vincent smiled and stroked Cloud's exposed back, giving the man chills. "Very much so, although you are aware that I love you more, yes?"

Cloud cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" Vincent nodded. Cloud lowered his head so their lips were barely touching. "_Prove it_."

Vincent immediately turned Cloud over so he was in the position Vincent was in earlier. With a gasp from Cloud, Vincent took hold of the top of Cloud's boxers and promptly pulled them down Cloud's legs, letting them fly across the room to some unimportant place. Cloud pulled Vincent down on top of him and felt their skin touching… _everywhere_.

Vincent kissed Cloud's chest, licking one nipple until it was hard enough to satisfy Vincent, then moved to the next. Cloud moved his head back, taking pleasure in the feeling and letting out a long sigh. Vincent lifted his head.

"Don't make a move… I want you to enjoy this. Okay?"

Without looking at Vincent, Cloud nodded his head, wanting Vincent to hurry up and go on.

Vincent slid his tongue around Cloud's skin, leaving his marks everywhere. He began to use his teeth, making temporary scars, proving that Vincent owned Cloud. He moved lower until his tongue came to a very sensitive spot for Cloud, making the blonde buck his hips unexpectedly. Vincent smirked; Cloud was so easily pleased. He took Cloud's tip into his mouth, moving down slowly. Cloud squirmed a little; he couldn't take the teasing.

Vincent finally brought Cloud's entire member into the depths of his mouth, lapping his tongue around it several times. He gave a forceful suck on it, making Cloud buck his hips again… harder this time.

"Vincent… oh my god, do that again… please…"

Vincent was more than happy to, and as he did, he made sure he lingered this time. Cloud opened his mouth and gave an excited moan.

"_Vincent_," he hissed, grabbing Vincent's neck. Vincent smiled a bit when he did this; most people would grab their lover's head. Either Cloud couldn't think straight, or he was trying to say something else. Vincent repeated his action, picking up a very slow rhythm. Cloud arched his back and bit his lip.

"Please, go faster… _please_?"

Vincent almost laughed; Cloud was adorable when he begged like that. And it let Vincent know he was doing his job right. He picked up his speed, continuously repeating until Cloud gave a breath that had a warning tone in it. Vincent prepared himself, and as Cloud finally threw his head back, he lifted his arm and stroked his fingers over Cloud's stomach, taking in all that Cloud gave.

Finished, Vincent crawled up Cloud's body. Cloud ran his fingers through Vincent's hair, smiling.

"I think I owe you a little something for that." Vincent lay down next to Cloud, wrapping his arm around Cloud's waist.

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I'm kind of tired."

Cloud smiled and covered their bodies with the sheets. He pulled Vincent closer, keeping his head on Cloud's chest. He felt Vincent's body rise and lower as the man's breathing became steadier, and Cloud assumed he was asleep.

Cloud ran his fingers gently through Vincent's long hair again and again, keeping his other arm around Vincent's body. He kissed the top of Vincent's head as he always did, smiling to himself. He closed his eyes as he whispered, "I won, Vincent. Sweet dreams."


	19. H&S: Chapter 19

I threw in a couple little dorky things on this one... one for Vincent and one for Cloud. I probably won't be updating for another week or so because of exams (I have to take two, thank God). Still, the studying is needed, so I'm not sure how much free time I'll have. No worries, though! If I don't get the chance to update soon, I'll write at least five new chapters at once, and that's a promise.

* * *

**We're Even. Oh We Are So Even.**

"Ooh, what's that?" Cloud teased Vincent as he came up behind his lover, sliding his arms around the sitting man's neck. Vincent didn't look back, but he smiled. In front of him was their very new computer, and he was on the Internet. At first, he hadn't known what he was going to use it for. But once he got on… _damn_ it was addictive.

Without a word, Vincent scrolled up the page. Cloud blinked at the webpage:

**Are You In Love? QUIZ**

Update: New pics for the answers!

Question #1:

How often do you think about your guy/girl?

a) Every month  
b) Once a week  
c) Once a day  
d) Every minute of my life

Question #2:

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "You aren't taking this, are you?"

Vincent turned his head to look at Cloud. "I'm considering it." Cloud laughed.

"That's seriously all you can do? We get a new computer, and that's all you can think of?" Vincent gave a blank look, and Cloud kissed Vincent cheek and sighed. He smirked suddenly and leaned his face against Vincent's, touching the man's ear with his lips.

"By the way, I never repaid you for the other night."

Vincent closed his eyes and lowered his head. There was a smile on his face, but it was not a simple smile, nor was it a smirk. It was a grin without teeth. Vincent immediately shut off the computer and spun up and around out of the chair, grabbing Cloud and crashing their lips into a passionate kiss. Cloud grabbed Vincent's shirt, pulling him along as the blonde walked backwards to the bed behind them. He fell over on the cushioned mattress, his lover giving every ounce of love he could.

Cloud broke the kiss and smiled at Vincent. "I do believe I have a debt to pay, yes?" Vincent nodded.

"Indeed you do."

With that, Cloud flipped their positions so Vincent was under Cloud. Both men were much quicker to discard their clothing. Cloud took a minute – once both men were totally undressed – to gaze at the beautiful man below him. He couldn't get enough of him. He kissed Vincent's nose lightly.

"Which way?"

Vincent smirked.

"Surprise me."

Cloud didn't hesitate to roll Vincent onto his stomach. Cloud straddled Vincent, and the feeling was incredibly teasing to the gunman. He bit his lip, feeling only half a centimeter of Cloud inside him.

"Cloud… you're going too slow."

Cloud leaned down and whispered in Vincent's ear, "We're even."

Vincent shuddered. "Do you have any fucking idea how incredibly sexy you sound when you talk like that?" Cloud smiled and sat up again.

"Then I'll definitely have to talk like that more often."

Cloud figured he'd played with Vincent long enough. He positioned himself so his hands were on Vincent's shoulders and each of his knees were bent, his shins flat on the bed. He stared at the back of Vincent's head.

"Don't make a move. I want you to enjoy this, okay?"

Vincent grinned and nodded, preparing himself. The two had never used anything but their bodies for their love making, and though it hurt like hell sometimes, nothing pleased them more than knowing that it was all real, and that they needed nothing else for it.

Cloud moved his hips forward, sliding himself into Vincent, who twitched slightly. Cloud stopped halfway, then brought himself back out. Vincent whimpered.

"_Cloud_…"

"Patience is a virtue, Vincent…" Cloud couldn't help but chuckle. He loved doing this to the one man that everyone feared; the one man that refused to show weakness. He rubbed his thumbs into Vincent's shoulder blades. Vincent groaned in pleasure; Cloud's fingers were like magic.

"Let me know you deserve it," Cloud taunted. Vincent gave a rather unnecessarily long whimper, and Cloud laughed. "Fine, fine… I love you too."

Cloud slowly slid back into Vincent, fully this time. He came back out, and after only three more times, he had picked a favorite rhythm of Vincent's. It wasn't too fast, but it was slow, each very last second a forceful thrust. It made Vincent adore Cloud and everything he was.

Cloud shut his eyes and lowered his head, never letting his steadiness waver. Vincent felt perfect with him, and if he knew Vincent as well as he thought he did, he was sure Vincent was very close to…

"Oh, bloody fuck, Cloud!"

"Shh, god_damn_, Vincent…"

"Sorry…"

Cloud smiled… he was at fault; getting sidetracked apparently made him go a little overboard. Which, now that Cloud thought about it, gave him an idea…

Cloud quickened his pace, but kept each drive just as hard as the last, if not harder. Vincent's breathing was as steady as Cloud's movements. Cloud turned his head to the side and saw their shadow on the wall from the dying light of the window. He smirked; it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

Vincent was very close, and Cloud could feel it… only because he was just as close. He gave desperate, forceful thrusts. Vincent, who had been trying to control his breathing, couldn't keep anything contained anymore and let out a loud moan. Seconds later he and Cloud came together, and he felt chills and mind-blurring feelings as Cloud slid his arm around Vincent's waist, pulling the man up so he couldn't go any deeper.

Finally, both men collapsed back on the bed. Cloud ran his hands up and down Vincent's back and around his shoulder, squeezing and rubbing… knocking out the kinks. Vincent was always stressed, and Cloud might as well throw in an extra treat.

Vincent relaxed; letting his head disappear into the squishy pillow it was rested on. Cloud finished too soon for Vincent's liking, but threw away any disappointed thoughts when he felt a sudden overwhelming warmness as Cloud pulled the bed sheets over them. He relaxed completely when he felt Cloud snuggle up to Vincent from behind, making sure he was as close as possible. Vincent rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Cloud…" He started to get up. Cloud gave a commanding growl and snatched Vincent right back, tightly holding the man around the waist. Vincent laughed.

"Cloud, it's nine in the morning… I want to eat."

"Don't care." Cloud's voice was still very tired and lazy. Vincent held Cloud's hand in his.

"I'll make cereal…"

"No."

"Eggs?"

"Nuh uh."

"Waffles…?"

Cloud's eyes shot open.

"What the _hell_ are you still doing in bed!?"

* * *

All right, all right. I'll add a little something else to make up for the misfortune of my not being able to update too frequently. Send in a request or two, and I'll make sure it's done, credit given and all. 


	20. H&S: Chapter 20

Yay! Exams are over, and I'm back! A few of the new chapters I wrote are going to be short, but they aren't that bad. Anyway, send in some requests! I'd love to write some.

* * *

**Crime & Punishment**

Vincent sat on his couch with his second love in his lap. He slid a cloth over the gun, making sure every inch was perfect and spotless. He gave a sigh as he lifted the rag and put it on the side table. Finally, the weapon was clean and ready for, well, any action that was brought up.

Vincent frowned as he looked down at his gun. He hadn't used it in quite a while, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He loved action in his life, but now that he had more things to worry about – more like the safety of them – he was careful to make sure that there was as little danger around as possible.

He didn't hear Cloud come in and jumped a little when the blonde's hair tickled Vincent's cheek as two arms gentle slid around Vincent's neck. Cloud kissed Vincent's cheek, then put a hand on the couch, hopping over the back of it and landing next to Vincent.

"What's up?" Vincent shook his head.

"Parts of life are… boring." Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Boring? Are you talking about the fact that you haven't killed anything in nearly a year?" Vincent didn't speak. Cloud sighed and lifted his hand to squeeze the back of his lover's neck; it was incredibly tense, but Cloud was gentle all the same. "I know that your… hobby is to destroy." Vincent gave an exasperated look at such a blunt statement, and Cloud blushed. "Sorry, but you can't disagree. Anyway, look at what you have now! I mean, do you really have to spend all your time killing?" He eyed the gun. "Or do you just want to refresh your battle status?"

The last sentence caught Vincent's attention.

"Why, are you offering?" Cloud grinned.

"Well, I haven't had a good workout in a while… what do you say? Should we call anyone over?" Vincent shook his head.

"No. Let's do this between you and I." Cloud nodded.

"Cool. I'll get ready, and you wait."

_Oh, shit…_ Cloud lunged behind a tree, using momentum to flip sideways and land in a half-squatting position. He held his sword behind him, arm bent and up above his head. From where he had landed, Vincent could probably see him if he moved a little to the left. But there was no motion, and Cloud calculated Vincent's next move.

_He hasn't gotten me from behind yet_, Cloud thought quickly, _but from where I'm sitting, he would know better than to attack when my easiest way to defend is to simply bring my arm around. I would have seen him by now if he were coming from around the tree._

Cloud's eyes widened. _The tree…_ He smirked and brought his arm up higher, then swung it around so the sword just barely brushed the ground, and very soon he found his sword being held in the air by his arm still, but it was completely horizontal, and on it stood a man with a gun. The gun was pointed directly at Cloud's face.

Vincent gave a crooked smile and jumped off Cloud's sword. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Cloud returned the smile and put his arm around Vincent's shoulders after sheathing his sword.

"Well, be grateful I didn't realize I was sitting behind a tree earlier. I would have won. But we'll deal with the tie." Vincent blinked.

"Tie? Are you serious? I had you cornered… one more move and I could have killed you if I wanted to. Not to mention I was standing on your own weapon… you think we ended evenly?"

"Nope."

"Oh… well good then."

"Yes, it is. Because now that I think about it, I did figure out the strategy that you thought I wouldn't figure out. Plus, you weren't in the best position to have killed me anyway; I could have easily twisted that sword to where a certain area of yours would have had a serious problem."

Vincent laughed at this and rolled his eyes. "All right, all right. We tied, okay?"

Cloud shook his head. "Oh hell no. You aren't getting away that easily. Either I won and you accept that, or you won and…" Cloud thought for a moment, then grinned. "Or you won and I get to punish you for being a bad sport."

Vincent quirked an eyebrow and smiled. "So I get to choose, right?"

"Yep."

"You win."


	21. H&S: Chapter 21

This one is _cute_! A little OOC, yes, but isn't that was fanfics are for? Besides, can you name a chapter in this fic that doesn't have a character acting freakish?

Exactly.

* * *

**Well I'll Be Damned**

"I told you I didn't want anything."

"Don't care. You're getting something, and you are going to like it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well you'd be pretty stupid if you didn't like it…"

"Why's that?"

"You'll see."

"Cloud…"

"Shut up. We're here… don't open your eyes." Cloud scrambled to get out of the car and ran around to the other side, opening the door and pulling Vincent out. He grasped the older man's hand and gently pulled him up to the large building's front doors. Cloud grinned as they stepped inside; it was huge, and it was perfect.

It was a pet store.

Vincent immediately noticed an unfamiliar and rather unusual mixture of smells. He wrinkled his nose between the actual stench and trying to figure out what it was. Then he growled in realization.

"_Cloud…_"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, you can open your eyes."

Vincent very hesitantly opened his eyes and groaned at the sight in front of him; there were hundreds of animals before him, in cages, tanks, or small rooms. The place was enormous, and gods knew what kind of damn animals they kept in here.

Cloud chuckled and pulled Vincent further, going to the first aisle of animals. There were fish on the left in tanks attached to the walls, and amphibians on the right in medium sized tanks. Cloud was sure Vincent was eyeing a rather vicious looking snake, so he cleared his throat and pulled Vincent to the next aisle.

Vincent looked up and down at the mammals that surrounded him; they were everywhere. There were rabbits, guinea pigs, rats, mice… and what was terrible was that they were all _babies_. True, Vincent doubted the snake had been a baby one, but Cloud would have thrown a bigger fit than Tifa did when that bird flew into the bar.

_Oh, birds! They must have something I'd be interested in_, Vincent thought while turning to find the winged members of the indoor zoo. It wasn't too far, and Vincent was pleased at the wide range of birds that there were. Still, there was the problem that they were all so _small_; weak, in Vincent's point of view.

"Damn… don't they have animals that I _couldn't_ put on my plate tonight?" Cloud rolled his eyes at Vincent's lack of enthusiasm as he leaned against a shelf, arms crossed.

"You don't have to be so sour; it's the thou –"

"The thought that counts? Cloud, to be quite honest, I'm frightened to _know_ your thoughts half the time."

Cloud sighed and shook his head. Vincent, the stubborn man, was the only person he knew that could be so picky when it came to animals. Okay, so maybe the snake wouldn't have been that bad, but to have something that looked like it was constantly covered in mucus, had to be pet-fed rodents, and could curl up around your entire arm with a few inches left over was a little too much for Cloud to handle. Still, Vincent couldn't put a snake 'on his plate'.

Cloud's eyes snapped wide open. Of course! It was daring, it was bold, and it was unlikely, but it was a possibility, especially with Vincent. Cloud darted forward and snatched Vincent's hand, yanking him toward the other side of the store. There were rooms instead of fish tanks where the walls were, and the doors were split in half so the top half was open, making it possible for the animals to be maintained but visible.

Cloud looked from room to room until he found was he was looking for. Vincent had his eye on a full-grown Doberman when he heard Cloud call his name. Groaning childishly, he dragged himself to where Cloud stood. He could see he was holding something, but he couldn't see exactly what it was.

_Well that's definitely not good_, Vincent thought. _If it's so small that he can hold it in his arms to where I can't see it, I probably won't want it._

Cloud grinned at Vincent as the man approached, and Vincent just sighed and took a quick glance at the room Cloud was standing in front of. It was full of at least fifteen cats, and at least seven of them were too fluffy to be normal animals. Vincent growled.

"Cloud, I don't want a damn cat." Cloud just smiled and shifted his arms, and Vincent's eyes widened when a tiny orange head popped over Cloud's arm. Vincent reached forward slowly, never taking his eyes off the small kitten. Vincent gasped and nearly dropped the poor thing when he realized just how small the kitten was.

Cloud grinned proudly. "You like her, don't you?"

Vincent blinked a couple times, overlooking the cat. Finally, he held it up right in front of his face, staring it straight in the eyes. The cat didn't do anything for a moment, but after a few seconds it gave out a loud, pathetic mew, and Vincent nearly melted.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Vincent Valentine was interested in a month-old kitten." Cloud beamed at Vincent as they walked out of the store after paying for Vincent's new pet. Cloud put an arm around Vincent's shoulders while they walked to the car, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, Vince."

Vincent rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Okay, so I'm glad you got me something. Thank you." Cloud smiled back. The two got into the car. As they rode down the road, Cloud shot a few quick glances at Vincent and the cat, both of which apparently had some odd ways of bonding. Somehow the cat had managed to climb to the top of Vincent's head and was now repeatedly hitting Vincent's face with her paw. Cloud laughed and looked back at the road.

"She needs a name, you know."

"Yes, I'm aware."

Vincent thought about it for a moment and looked outside at the trees they were passing; many of them had rainbows of oranges and reds among the branches. Vincent smiled and looked up at the cat.

"Aki."

* * *

A/N: "Aki" means autumn or fall in Japanese.


	22. H&S: Chapter 22

Hehe, I got a teensy bit naughty with this one... in more ways than one. -gigglefit-

* * *

**Practical Joke**

The lights were extremely dim; in fact, it didn't look like there were any lights on at all. Just stage lights, and colored ones. Rave music blasted throughout the club, and the dance floor was packed. Hardly any bar occupants were conscious, and there hadn't been one food-related order for the past half hour.

Cloud sighed as Vincent danced closer, the smooth-like feel of his leather pants rubbing up against Cloud's leg making him shiver. Cloud noticed a couple of female onlookers and began grinding one of Vincent's legs. He smirked, looking away from the gaping girls and closing his eyes. He brought his lips to Vincent's neck and held them there for no reason except one: to be closer to Vincent.

Vincent was finding it extremely hard to control himself while he and his lover danced together. The room was now incredibly hot, growing erections from either man were continuously rubbing against each other, and now Cloud was close to biting Vincent's neck. It was too hard to handle, especially in such a public place.

Vincent took Cloud's hand and dragged him to the bathrooms. There was no one there, of course; everyone was dancing or drunk. Vincent pulled Cloud into one of the handicap stalls – just in case – and shoved the blonde against the wall. He dove into Cloud's mouth excitedly, Cloud's job of turning Vincent on already being done.

Cloud let out a soft moan as Vincent pulled away, biting Cloud's bottom lip slightly as he did so. Their eyes gave a thousand commands at once, and without a word, began taking off each other's clothing.

* * *

Both wearing sly smiles on their faces, Cloud and Vincent exited the bathroom, hand in hand. The smiles weren't for what you'd think, though. Not to confuse anyone; they did what they went in there to do, but there's an added bonus…

Cid stretched and yawned. The bar had died down quite a bit ever since it turned an hour before closing. Hardly any people were left in it.

Burying his cigarette in the nearest ashtray, Cid stood from the stool he sat on at the bar and gave a loud sigh. He walked to the bathroom almost subconsciously. He opened the door lazily and dragged himself to the sink, turning the faucet. It only took him two seconds to realize there was something wrong with the sink, but it took him much longer to figure out what it was.

Cid was completely wasted, and he had to squint and move his head back and forth to visualize whatever the hell was in the sink, keeping him away from the water he needed. He could tell it was liquid, but it was warm. Cid poked at it again and again.

Finally, after several minutes, Cid's vision cleared up a bit, and he looked down into the sink. His eyes widened in horror, and he backed away from the counter, staring at his hands. He gave a disgusted yell and ran out of the bathroom, away from the yellow liquid that completely filled the sink.

As Cid passed the wastebasket to his left, however, he failed to notice the empty food-coloring bottle at the top of the trash pile.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know. I cut it off, and I apologize. I got really tired, and I was actually going to stop, but then I figured I might as well upload five new chapters, and save the best kind for a rainy day.

Cruel irony... it's raining where I live at the moment.


	23. H&S: Chapter 23

Okay, this one's pretty short, but I should warn you that the next one is even shorter. Like, twice as short as this one. But they're both funny and pretty cute.

* * *

**Yeehaw**

"Cloud, you're making it harder than it's supposed to be."

"But I'm used to kicking a stand, not a horse's thigh!"

"Well there's an analogy… just think of that, and make the horse move."

"But it won't work…"

"Oh trust me, it'll work."

"Fine."

Cloud bit his lip and whimpered as the horse underneath him tossed its head, nickering loudly. Apparently, it was bored. Vincent had scolded Cloud for calling the horse 'it', but right now, Cloud couldn't think of a better name.

The blonde nervously lifted his feet a bit, then jerked them back into the horse's sides. The mare snorted and shook her head, then gave a slight jolt forward. Vincent smiled and nodded.

"Yes, nicely done! Would you care to make her go faster?"

Cloud gave an impatient glare at Vincent, who only chuckled.

"Faster? Are you kidding? Like this isn't unsteady enough…" Vincent smirked as Cloud's horse walked by his own, and an evil chuckle ran through his mind. Vincent brought his hand up and smacked Cloud's horse's hindquarters. The mare shrieked and leapt forward. Cloud gave a loud yell and clutched to the horse's neck.

"Damn it, Vincent! Make it stop!"

Vincent only grinned and followed after Cloud. He never did follow through with stopping the horse, though.


	24. H&S: Chapter 24

Like I said before, this one is short.  
But it's so adorable. You have to picture it as you read.

* * *

**Damn Killjoy**

"What the _hell_ are you watching?"

"What? It's entertaining."

"In a scary sense, yes. I could have sworn I heard you singing along with it."

"Humming and singing are two very different things."

Vincent rolled his eyes. "I wonder about your sanity sometimes."

Cloud just stuck out his tongue and looked back at the television screen. On it was a girl singing about how she's supposedly a very normal girl, yet she secretly has a life of fame and fortune. Yes, Hannah Montana.

"If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy… and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with. In the end, we'd be laughing, watchin' the sunset… fade to black, show the names, play that happy song…" Cloud sang as low as he could. He loved the song because it reminded him of Vincent. Not because of the lyrics, but because it seemed to be the song Vincent would always catch him singing.

"I can hear you."

"_Damn it_!" Cloud pouted and crossed his arms, sliding further down into his seat. Vincent took the fun out of everything…


	25. H&S: Chapter 25

Hello all! I'll be updating on my normal schedule again, so no worries!  
I went to my local aquarium today and was immediately inspired. Yes, some of the actions in the chapter were done by yours truly. That includes dialogue, so keep that in mind.

* * *

**So, _Who _Has The Short Attention Span?**

"Ooh! Look at that one!"

"Yeah? Well this one is huge!"

"So what? This one has such pretty colors!"

"But look at how enormous this one is!"

"God, Denzel, shut _up_! We know it's big! Cloud's head is big and you don't see me pointing at _that_!"

Denzel's surprised look from Marlene's outburst turned into an amused one and he tried hiding his laughter. Cloud raised an eyebrow at Marlene who squealed and ran to the otters' section of the room they were in. Cloud, Vincent and Tifa watched the two teens dart around the room, awed at such a variety of sea creatures. Vincent was the only one who didn't seem to be enjoying himself; he didn't particularly like animals.

Cloud was reading a paragraph on Flatheads while Tifa and Vincent peeked in a tank with seahorses and incredibly tiny crabs. The aquarium was quite an interesting place, especially when there were hardly any other people in it.

Denzel began to appear bored when something caught his attention.

"Holy hell!"

"_Denzel_!"

"Sorry, Tifa, but look!"

The four others turned to see Denzel running towards a rather large glass window. Behind it were several different types of fish, and lots of them. But what had obviously caught Denzel's attention were the two large nurse sharks that drifted back and forth behind the glass.

Marlene's eyes got wide and she followed Denzel.

"Whoa! Denzel, those are so co – oh, _wow_!" Marlene's short attention span forced the three adults to laugh. Tifa and Vincent followed Marlene while Cloud stood behind Denzel, watching the sharks and the suddenly appearing giant turtle.

Marlene leaned over a large, circular pool-like tank that held at least ten stingrays. She pulled her sleeve up and reached in, brushing two fingers on one of the creatures that swam by her. She giggled and pulled her arm back.

"Ew, they're so slimy!" She waited a moment, then hurriedly stuck her arm back in. Vincent chuckled and shook his head, then walked to where the horseshoe crabs were located. Tifa leaned against the pool and watched as Marlene continued to play with the surprisingly graceful animals below her.

Vincent's patience was short with the horseshoe crabs, so he walked into a room to his left. The lighting was a mystifying blue, and he looked at the tanks in front of him. There were jellyfish, and the lighting in the room made them look majestic almost.

Vincent nearly turned to leave when he heard the door close – he wasn't sure if they were allowed to do that or not – and smiled at the blonde man entering the room.

"This lighting does wonders for your face, Vince." Cloud closed in on Vincent and pushed him against one of the tanks, trapping him with hands on either side of the older man. Vincent smirked.

"That makes one of us."

"Shut up," Cloud laughed with an added playful poke. Vincent slid his arms around Cloud's neck, pulling him in and taking control of the blonde's lips. Cloud sighed into the kiss and grabbed Vincent's waist in a hug, pulling him closer.

No one could possibly know how long they stayed like that. Well, no one other than the ten jellyfish huddled in the corner closest to the two men, watching curiously.


	26. H&S: Chapter 26

Oh my gracious! I'm so sorry for such the long wait, but I've been so busy lately with my new school schedule, and I have no new ideas for this story! I _really_ need your help, you guys!

Anyway, here's a little (late) Valentine story between the two.

* * *

**Be Mine**

"Vincent's not a very good… _husband_, is he?" Marlene giggled as the word 'husband' escaped her lips. Cloud rolled his eyes and smiled; she was still so sensitive to the fact that the two men she looked up to were married.

Cloud shrugged. "He said he'd be busy today. The last time I got involved with Vincent's day plans, I got a phone full of yelling."

"Yeah, but you got a necklace, too."

Cloud blinked. "Very true."

Marlene grinned. "Well, he just might be out there looking for something for today then. I mean, why give someone a necklace on any old day, but then nothing for Valentine's Day? And there's no way he forgot. The guy's last name for gods' sake…"

"I get it, Marlene. Look, I'll let you know if anything comes up, okay? Shouldn't you be swooning over Denzel somewhere?" Cloud smirked at the girl that sat next to him. She playfully pinched Cloud's arm and laughed.

"He said he's busy too. Who knows? Maybe our men are planning surprises for us."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. There was something about that sentence that made the area on the porch a little less comfortable.

"Possibly…"

"I hope it's shiny."

"Huh?"

"Whatever Denzel's getting me. I hope it's pretty and shiny."

Cloud snorted. "How do you know it will be? He could just be getting you candy."

"And Vincent could just be getting you a gift card."

"Touché…"

"Uh huh. Do _you_ want something shiny?"

"Marlene, I don't know what the hell I want."

Marlene giggled. "Oh yes you do, and you can't put it around your neck or in your mouth. It starts with an 's' and ends with an 'e-"

"_Marlene…_"

"Sorry." Marlene grinned again. "But from what I know, that's what he got you for your birthday, isn't it?"

Cloud's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?"

"Yuffie."

"How the hell does sh-"

"Cloud, it's _Yuffie_."

Cloud sighed. That was true, but it just made it all the worse. He leaned over his knees, elbows bent and hands holding his head. In all honesty, he really did wonder where Vincent was, and despite what he was trying to convince Marlene, he was curious and rather excited about what Vincent might be surprising him with. Marlene was right… Vincent had a way of… _spoiling_ Cloud.

Cloud's thoughts were interrupted by a car pulling up in the driveway, and to Cloud's surprise (and Marlene's squealing glee), both Vincent and Denzel were in it. Cloud stood as Marlene dashed to the car, flinging herself onto Denzel.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Denzel!"

In other words, 'what did you get me?'

Cloud snickered at Denzel's desperate, pleading expression as Marlene bombarded him with hints and questions. Vincent walked calmly towards Cloud, both men having eyes on the younger couple.

"The whole way home, he was dreading that."

Cloud grinned. "Where did you take him?" Vincent closed his eyes and smiled.

"No where, actually. We happened to meet in the same place."

"Where was that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Vincent teased as he slinked past Cloud, winking at him. Cloud groaned and followed, leaving the two teens outside to… use their driveway. Or car. Whichever.

"Vincent…"

"Hm?"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's a secret, love. Be patient."

Cloud tilted his head. "It can't be that big of a secret."

Vincent smiled sweetly, making Cloud's heart skip a beat. "Oh, but it is, Cloud."

Cloud rolled his eyes as Vincent tried to, once again, walk away, thinking he was off the hook. Oh hell no. Cloud followed Vincent with a grin on his face. Oh yes, he intended to find out this secret.

"Oh Vincent…" Cloud sang. Vincent smirked over his shoulder, inviting Cloud to follow him all he wanted. Cloud picked up the pace as Vincent entered their bedroom.

If Cloud had had dog-ears, they would have perked.

Vincent wanted to play a _game_. He didn't have a secret; the game just had a prize. Cloud grinned mischievously and entered the bedroom…

"Okay, you win. Just… just get off me!" Vincent panted heavily. He couldn't breathe.

He'd been laughing too hard.

Cloud beamed proudly. Vincent's weakness; his ticklish, embarrassing weakness. He got off Vincent, letting the man sit up on the bed.

"Well, I believe I owe you something." Vincent slid off the bed and went to the closet. Cloud tried to peek in, interested, but couldn't. Not that he was complaining; the only thing blocking his view to the closet was another view that he didn't mind at all.

"Here it is." Vincent turned around, holding a box far too big to fit in his pocket. Cloud blinked.

"Wait, so it was there the whole time?" Vincent smirked.

"Indeed it was. Open."

Cloud didn't need telling twice. Vincent knew exactly how to please Cloud, and he was sure he wouldn't be disappointed. Not that he was being selfish… he was just excited.

Cloud's eyes widened. Oh no, Vincent definitely never disappointed.

Inside the box was a beautiful, brand new, hand crafted and nicely picked-out pistol. Cloud, being incredibly careful, picked up the gun and inspected it. It was a single-barrel, but it was amazing; the work put into it, the details only a gunman would notice – which made Cloud quite proud of himself for finding – were remarkable. Vincent waited for a moment, then turned the gun over from the side it laid on in Cloud's hands. Cloud tilted his head, then his eyes widened as he saw what Vincent had wanted to point out.

An inscription on the barrel:

_Let this be used like the love we share… let it explode and be obviously known._

_Let it remind you of your valentine, forever and always._


	27. H&S: Chapter 27

Hiya! I'll try to update a little more frequently now, but it's still kinda hard. I'm pretty busy now, as I've clearly mentioned, but things have been happening between me and this guy I go to school with. So _maybe_ I'll get some fic ideas if anything _does_ happen. ;)

* * *

**Corny, Cheesy, Adorable Love**

He could see two different types of clouds above him, one type past the dry, wheat-colored grass that swayed around over his head, and the other only inches away. The first type traveled around the world, and the second was the type that made his world go 'round.

Vincent lay on his back, his hands behind his head, protecting his hair from the dirt and grass – and possibly bugs – beneath him. Above him was Cloud, whose lips were hovering probably just a mere centimeter away from Vincent's. Smirking, Vincent lifted his head to close that space, and lowered his head again. The space, however, never appeared again.

Cloud, practically sprawled on top of Vincent, held his hands against Vincent's sides, tilting his head into the deepening kiss. They stayed like that for what seemed to be forever. Finally, Cloud lifted his head, smiling down at his beloved. Vincent brought a hand up to Cloud's pale skin, brushing it with the back of his fingers.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Cloud grinned. "Is that a trick question?"

Vincent chuckled and looked as deeply as he could into Cloud's eyes. "No, I'm being serious. I mean, do you _really_ know how much I care about you?"

Cloud lowered his head once more to plant a soft, quick kiss on Vincent's lips. "Well, I've always been better at multiple choice. Besides, it doesn't matter." His grin spread wider over his face. "It can't be nearly as much as I care about you."

"Really, now?"

"Yes, really."

"Care to prove it?"

Cloud laughed. "What, want me to write a cheesy poem?" Vincent frowned.

"It wasn't that bad, and you were putting me under a lot of pressure. And no, I want you to do something else. Anything. Anything but a poem," he muttered as an addition. Cloud huffed a small breath, smiling, and looked up. His eyes traveled all over their surroundings, and he soon found exactly what he needed.

Looking down at Vincent, he laughed, "Be right back!"

Vincent sat up, resting on his elbows as he watched the blonde jog over to a tree that was around thirty feet away. He couldn't tell what he was doing because of the grass for one, and the angle Cloud was at for another.

Vincent's eyes fluttered open as he felt a gentle nudge on his shoulder. He saw Cloud kneeling in front of him, smiling.

"Damn, Vincent. I was only over there for ten minutes."

"Longest damn ten minutes of my life, Cloud. Three more than what I took for the poem. What did you do?"

Cloud flashed another toothy grin and grabbed Vincent's hand, pulling him up. The two ran (Cloud's doing, of course) to the tree. Before Vincent could see what it was, Cloud spun around and leaned against the tree, facing Vincent.

"Now, it's not as professional as it should be, but it's not as corny as you are."

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Cloud…" Cloud beamed.

"Sorry, sorry. Here." He gave Vincent another quick kiss before stepping aside. Vincent looked at the tree in front of him. Cloud watched as Vincent read what was on it, his lips moving along with what he read.

When he finished, Vincent smiled, then turned to Cloud with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you carve all that so quickly?"

Cloud grinned and shrugged.

"I told you it wasn't professional. But it isn't corny, right?"

Vincent laughed. "No. No it isn't. Come on, we should probably head back."

Cloud nodded, and the two walked back to Fenrir, hand in hand, their backs to the permanent work of Cloud:

_Cloud Strife's officially claimed tree.  
His forever-valentine shares it.  
Their love owns it for eternity._

_

* * *

_

I know, I know! I've been doing so many of the inscriptions for the two lately, but it's just so cute! Besides, I'm a sucker for things like that, anyway.

Oh, and wish me luck with him.  
It'll be cool if stuff happens. :)  
And it'll be good for the story, too.

I'm over halfway to my goal!


	28. H&S: Chapter 28

Haha... I don't know what made me think of this one, but it just popped into my head and I started typing. I was going to write like, two more, but I'll write those another day. Enjoy!

* * *

**Best Kind of Chills**

"Holy hell… I'm freezing my _ass_ off."

"Shut up. I know it's cold, but can you please try to make the best of it?"

Cloud grumbled what suspiciously sounded like, "Why don't you jump in that bush over there?" and curled up against the log he said in front of. Vincent rolled his eyes and prodded the fire in front of him with a long stick. He watched as sparks of burned wood pieces and leaves sprung from the fire and landed on the dirt near his feet.

As they turned from bright orange to a dark brown, Vincent lifted his gaze to the man sitting across the fire from him. He was wrapped in a rather small blanket, his eyes glued to the flames before him. He was shivering, and his teeth were close to chattering. Vincent sighed and put the stick down that was in his hand and moved over to where Cloud sat. He wrapped his arms around Cloud's shoulders and pulled him closer, letting Cloud bury his face in Vincent's neck.

Vincent closed his eyes and sighed again – softly this time – and smiled as he felt Cloud's surprisingly warm breath against his collarbone. He rubbed Cloud's arms with his hands, warming them. Cloud felt chills that had nothing to do with the forty-degree temperature run down his spine.

He looked up at Vincent, who felt the movement and opened his eyes, returning the gaze. In two seconds, Cloud had Vincent pinned to the ground and was above him, eyes closed shut and lips locked tight. Vincent brought his arms around Cloud's back and pulled him down so he was lying on Vincent.

"Maybe… camping out… wasn't such… a… bad… idea…?" Vincent gasped between Cloud's desperate kisses. Cloud growled and brought his lips down on Vincent's. Hard.

"Shut up," he muttered into the kiss. "I'm trying to get warm."

* * *

Pfft. Cloud. So controlling. Hehe.  
Yeah, so, I have two or three more ideas I'm going to try out.  
So see you soon, then!


	29. H&S: Chapter 29

A little more drama with Strifentine. Not big, like the necklace chapter. Just little. It's the stupid cat's fault. Haha.

* * *

**An Hour... Or So**

"**VINCENT**!"

"Oh Gods," Vincent muttered. _Worse than bloody fingernails on a chalkboard_, he thought. He sighed casually and got up from his seat: the rooftop. Jumping down and landing on the grass beneath him, he looked over his shoulder into the window. Yep, Cloud was there, and he didn't look pleased.

Vincent pushed the back door open and looked to his left where Cloud was standing. He had his arm under the sink faucet, and as his head darted in Vincent's direction, the older man could only guess what Cloud's problem was.

It didn't take him long, though, as Cloud held up his arm; it was covered in what seemed to be eight or nine thin, red scratches.

"Look what your damn cat did to me!"

"Don't _damn_ her, Cloud. You probably provoked her like you always do."

"No! She jumped on me while I was sleeping and scared the living hell outta me, so I jumped and tried to shove her off. She thought I was playing or something and attacked my damn arm!"

"You did provoke her."

"_Vincent…_"

Vincent smirked and transferred his stare to the still-small kitten that entered the room. As she passed Cloud, Vincent saw an evil spark appear in the blonde's expression. Vincent rolled his eyes and picked up Aki, smiling at Cloud.

"What's so demonic about her, Cloud?" Cloud gave a 'pfft' and turned back to the sink. Vincent raised an eyebrow, studying Cloud for a moment. Then his eyebrows lifted.

"You're _jealous_."

Cloud grunted, ignoring the two to his left. Vincent let out a small chuckle and walked up to Cloud. He lifted Aki so her face was near Cloud's. Cloud winced a little, but other than that he didn't move. Vincent got even closer.

"Admit it."

"No."

"Oh come _on_, Cloud…"

"Never, damn it."

Vincent held Aki closer. Aki sniffed Cloud carefully, then shot out a tiny, rough tongue, giving either an apologetic or taunting kiss. Cloud sighed and turned off the faucet. He leaned his head to the sighed and looked at the kitten. Vincent grinned.

"She loves you…"

"Knock it off."

"Hell, Cloud." Vincent pulled back, bringing Aki with him. "What's with you? It's a cat… what are you so jealous of?"

"You spend more time with that cat than you do on the roof."

"Cloud, that didn't even make sense."

"Sure it did. You used to always spend time on the roof. It was nice for you, wasn't it? But I had to go and buy you the damn cat, so now you completely _ignore_ the roof."

Vincent's lips parted slightly, and Cloud looked back at the sink. _Damn_, Vincent thought. He sighed, gently putting Aki on the floor. Stepping forward again, he put his arms around Cloud's shoulders from the side, pressing his forehead lightly against the side of Cloud's head.

"I'm sorry."

"No you aren't."

"Yes, I am, Cloud. But why did you say something?"

"I just did."

Vincent smiled. "Right you are. And I'm glad you did. Because you know what I can't do with Aki on the roof, I'm sure."

Cloud couldn't help but laugh, and Vincent grinned.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Does Aki have enough food in her bowl to last her an hour or two?"

Cloud grinned back. "I think so."

* * *

Vinnie's found himself a little more roof-time. :)

More is on it's way.  
Coming soon, to a fanfiction near you.


	30. H&S: Chapter 30

Got this idea from kai-kakashi. Thanks!  
It's pretty long, I have to say. I spent about an hour on this chapter. I felt it was a very important one. I don't know how much sense it makes, though, given that I created it kinda late at night. Oh well. If it's screwed up, I'll edit it. Let me know if I should fix anything!

* * *

Cloud felt like an idiot, sitting the way he was. But it was a reminder, especially when Vincent wasn't around. He had one leg down, flat on the rooftop he sat on. His other leg was bent, and he had an arm resting on it

His mind was anywhere but where Cloud was. Vincent was away for the day, doing who the hell knew what, and it had given Cloud the chance to think. After the year they'd been together, he had hardly ever thought of the specific Vincent-filled day that changed his life.

Cloud grinned. The day had been… interesting…

"_Cloud, do you think you could stay here for another hour and close up the bar?" Tifa offered a pleading smile as she finished up washing the bar in front of Cloud, who sighed and smiled, nodding slightly. Tifa nodded back._

"_Great! Thanks, I have to go pick up Marlene from Barr –"_

_She was interrupted by a ding from the bar's front door. Both of them jumped slightly and turned to see the rather late customer. Tifa's eyes widened and Cloud's mouth opened in surprise as Vincent Valentine walked up to the bar. He stopped next to Cloud, looking straight at him._

"_Cloud."_

_Cloud blinked twice, then closed his mouth and looked back at the bar._

"_Vincent."  
__  
Vincent's eyes traveled to Tifa, and he gave a nod, acknowledging her. "Lockheart."_

_Tifa gave the best smile she could, then nodded as she exited the room to go in the room behind her. Vincent took a seat next to Cloud, making Cloud notice that he obviously refused to slouch as Cloud did. Awkward._

_Cloud licked his lips and sat up slowly, uncomfortably looking around the room. Vincent moved his head to the left slightly, just barely peeking over his cloak's collar. The blonde was obviously uncomfortable, and he pushed aside the smile that wanted to come up as he turned to face Cloud._

"_Are you leaving soon?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Midgar. Are you leaving anytime soon?"_

"_Oh, uh, I hadn't planned on it."_

"_Really now?"_

_Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Yes really. What of it?"_

_Vincent shrugged, scratching at the edge of the counter a bit with his clawed hand. The noise made Cloud want to squirm, but he kept still, watching the sharp finger pick away at the already dented wood._

"_There are things I wish to discuss with you."_

_Cloud sighed and turned completely, leaning back against the bar counter behind him._

"_I'm done serving other people, Vince. I'm sticking to delivery."_

"_Is that so."_

_Cloud gave an annoyed glance to the man beside him. "Was that a question, or are you just testing me?"_

_Vincent chuckled, and Cloud looked back in front of him._

"_Will you speak with me?"_

"_We are speaking, Vincent."_

"_Privately."_

"_Bloody hell, Vincent, we are."_

_Vincent cleared his throat rather loudly, and Cloud heard a soft sigh behind him. He turned around in time to see Tifa coming out of the room she'd disappeared to, holding her arms. She looked embarrassed, and Cloud didn't blame her. Vincent could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be. Or didn't._

_Cloud sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Go ahead and get Marlene, Tifa. I'll close up." Cloud read the worry in Tifa's eyes and gave a reassuring smile. "The bar will be fine, Tifa. I promise."_

_Tifa nodded, understanding the second meaning behind Cloud's promise. She gave another nod to Vincent and left the bar a little more quickly than she had probably intentioned. Cloud gave an irritated look at Vincent._

"_Why do you do that to people?" Vincent tilted his head, and Cloud rolled his eyes. "Gods, Vincent, don't tell me you know what kind of effect you throw out at people."_

_Vincent shrugged. Cloud glared slightly, then turned away. "What do you want to talk about?"_

"_Thank you."_

_Cloud's eyes opened wide at that. He turned his head back at Vincent, who was looking straight at him. Seeing how casual Vincent appeared was intimidating enough, so Cloud relaxed a little._

"_For…?"_

"_Everything."_

_Cloud raised an eyebrow. "You're an insightful man, aren't you?"_

_Vincent then did something that surprised Cloud more than anything: he leaned forward towards the counter, put an elbow on the table, and held his face in his hand._

"_More than you know."_

_Cloud stared at the man sitting next to him. Never… never had he seen Vincent do anything like that. How vulnerable he looked right now was so… unlike him. He slowly – and very carefully – lifted a hand and placed it on Vincent's shoulder._

"_You okay?"_

_Vincent looked at Cloud, and Cloud saw something that looked dangerously close to sadness. Something he'd also never seen come from Vincent._

"_Vincent, seriously, what's up?"_

"_Cloud, tell me something, do you believe in second chances?"_

_Cloud tilted his head. "I dunno. For what?"_

_Vincent's look was the softest Cloud had ever seen it been. "Love."_

_Cloud looked at the ground. He knew what this was about, and he'd been in this position before. After Aerith's death, he never thought he'd love again. And he hadn't. He didn't think he deserved to. Obviously he didn't, or else Aerith wouldn't have been taken away form him. And Vincent probably felt the same way about Lucrecia. He gave Vincent's shoulder a slight squeeze._

"_I dunno, Vincent. I just… don't know." He took in a small breath. "I've never tried."_

_Vincent chuckled. "So I figured. If you were given the opportunity, would you?"_

"_What, try?"_

_Nod. Cloud bit his lip. Who was he referring to?  
_

"_I… I guess. I mean, if it was serious."_

"_Define serious."_

"_Well, there had to have been some kind of past, for one. I'd like to know them as well as I know Midgar. But… most of all," he paused. "I need to trust them."_

_Vincent let his gaze shift to Cloud's face._

"_Do you trust me, Cloud?"_

_Cloud's lips parted and his eyes widened. That… that couldn't have meant… what it sounded like. Cloud was afraid to, he really was, but he bared it and slowly looked up at Vincent. The look in Vincent's eyes told Cloud he wasn't kidding. Cloud let out a short, unknowing breath and looked back at the ground._

"_I think so."_

_Vincent surprised Cloud as he made the quick motion of getting up off the stool he sat on and headed towards the door. Cloud blinked, taken aback at the action._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I can't have you think, Cloud. That gets you into trouble. I need you to know. Tell me the truth, and tell me now."_

"_Vincent, I…"_

"_I'll leave, Cloud. I won't tell you where I'm going or when I'll be back. And I can guarantee the answer to both isn't satisfactory." Vincent made the threatening move of a total inch out the doorway. Vincent smirked into his hidden shadow of his cloak collar as Cloud slid of the stool, almost desperately asking Vincent not to go. Vincent slowly stepped back inside the bar, letting go of the door and crossing his arms expectantly.  
__  
Cloud sighed and relaxed from the tense position he stood in._

"_I've always found it hard to trust people, Vincent. There are times I can't trust Tifa, the kids, Barret, Reeve…" He scratched the back of his neck. "There were times I couldn't trust Aerith. I know that sounds ridiculous, but there are always things you have to keep to yourself, you know? And…" Cloud looked up. "There are times when it'll be hard to trust you. But Vincent… you've shown me strength. I don't mean the kind where you knock someone clean off their feet." Vincent chuckled at this, and Cloud let a small smile loose. "I mean the kind where you protect people you hardly know. The kind where you show some kind of care, especially for a man like you, who spent years of his life away from everything you know now. It's impressive, and it's clearly…" Cloud smiled a bit more. "Trustworthy."_

_Vincent lowered his head so half of his face was hidden behind the red collar. "Likewise."_

_Cloud laughed weakly. "Well, could you tell me what all this is about? I'm a little lost, Vincent. You have a habit of doing that."_

_Vincent looked up again, staring straight at Cloud. "I trusted Lucrecia. You trusted Aerith. I trust you."_

_Cloud blinked. "Vincent…" Vincent closed his eyes and shook his head, and Cloud shut his mouth, letting Vincent speak._

"_I swear Cloud, there are times when I wish whatever life I will lead will end early… if it ever will. I blame myself for a lot of things that I know I shouldn't. I would have stayed in that coffin for several more decades if you hadn't persuaded me to do otherwise. After what I saw what you were made of, I studied you. I observed everything about you. You have a way with the people that care about you. You get attached to things easily. You don't give up too quickly. You're incredible with a sword…" Cloud laughed at this, "and you have the greatest amount of passion for everything you… cherish." Vincent sighed a long, unsteady sigh. "Cloud, it's wrong. I know it is. I don't know why I feel the right that I do from it. But something about that small percent of right makes me want to try… more than anything." Vincent took several careful, slow steps towards the speechless blonde in front of him until he was very close. "Help me try, Cloud. Please. Nothing in the world is more important to me at this moment."_

_That was it. Cloud found it hard to speak. Hell, he found it hard to breathe. Vincent… he was indicating that he had feelings for Cloud. How the fuck did that happen?_

"_Vincent…"_

_That was all he could say. His name. His stupid, damn name. Come on, Cloud, say something…_

"_Vincent, I don't know where this came from or how it started. I don't know what I think about it. I don't know what you see in me other than what you just told me. And I don't know why the bloody hell…" he glanced up at Vincent, whose deep stare buried itself into Cloud's mind. Cloud sighed and smiled. "Why the bloody hell I want to try too."_

Everything after that had made Cloud the most confused, happiest, and craziest man alive. The two had closed up the bar, but they had spent the whole night in Cloud's room upstairs, talking, explaining, discovering. It had been incredible. When Vincent had left the next morning – 'the whole night' really did mean the whole night – Cloud hadn't been able to think. He couldn't speak to anyone until the next time he saw Vincent. That, as a matter of fact, had been the next night. They talked night after night. About nothing. About everything. And they'd finally come to the agreement that it was true; they cared about one another to give it a try. It couldn't hurt, right?

_Apparently not_, Cloud thought with a smile.

* * *

I definitely like this chapter. Not the yay-Cloud-yay-Vincent kinda stuff you guys are probably used to, but it's a nice little touch to the collection of chapters.

I've gotten to thirty! Only twenty more to go! -cheers-


	31. H&S: Chapter 31

Eh, sorry for another rather long pause in updating. I'll wait until I have enough time, but eventually I'll be adding at least six chapters at once. I have all the ideas down, I just need to type them all up. Anyway, this chapter is definitely funny, but there's a little more OOC-ness going on. Not that it hasn't been like that the whole fic. Oh well. It's what love does, yeah?

* * *

**Your Love Takes Me Higher**

There were too many people, too many noises, too many colors, too many smells…

Vincent wrinkled his nose at it all. It was his first time at a carnival, and it was revolting. So many happy people, what with the games and the food and… the rides. He glared at the two hundred foot tall Ferris wheel. It was all just so… odd.

"Vincent, are you sick?"

Vincent lifted his gaze to the young girl in front of him. She wore a worried look, and he shook his head.

"I'm fine, Marlene."

"You sure?"

"Mm."

Marlene overlooked Vincent for a moment.

"Why do you look so uptight then? It's just a carnival! It's supposed to be fun!" She tilted her head and frowned. "Aren't you having fun?"

Vincent sighed. "When did Cloud say he'd be here?"

Marlene shrugged. "Dunno. All Denzel said was that they'd be here soon. I never got the chance to talk to Cloud. But the other line had been too quiet for them to be on Cloud's bike, so I don't think they'd even left yet." She sighed. "Leave it to them to be so late."

Vincent gave a quiet chuckle. She had a point; when they left it to Denzel and Cloud to be somewhere, they usually disappointed them time-wise.

"Yo! Marlene, Vincent!"

Marlene's attention perked at the sudden voice yelling their names. She leapt from the table and ran to Denzel like she always did, clinging to him. Cloud walked over to Vincent, who was standing now, with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." Cloud gave a smile that told Vincent he was tired, but happy to be here. Vincent laughed and shook his head. Cloud blinked.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It's _never_ nothing with you."

"I was just thinking about how we're always the ones volunteering to take them places. Can't Denzel drive?"

"A bike?"

"Mhmm."

"Hell no! And even if he could, I wouldn't let him. At least, not until he's legally an adult. I don't trust Denzel with a bike for some reason. It just doesn't feel right."

"Uh huh. What about Marlene with a car?"

"Even worse."

Vincent laughed again. "Come on Cloud, they've got to drive _some_ time."

Cloud just rolled his eyes and smiled. "Let's go somewhere, please?"

Vincent nodded and turned to look at the two teens, but they were gone. He raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder at Cloud, who just shrugged. Vincent turned his head again and looked around, but they weren't anywhere near the two men. Cloud chuckled.

"Don't worry, they're probably on the Ferris wheel or something."

Vincent flinched, and Cloud noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Stop that. Seriously, what's wrong?"

Vincent shook his head, and Cloud studied Vincent, grinning mischievously.

"Well, what do you say we go look for them on the Ferris wheel?"

Vincent turned to Cloud again, crossing his arms. "And how are we supposed to do that if they're already on it?"

Cloud shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

"No it isn't."

"Vincent, what do you have against the Ferris wheel?"

"It's not the Ferris wheel I don't like."

"Then what is it?"

Vincent glared, and Cloud's eyes opened wider.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"…"

"_Are you_?"

Vincent tried to walk past Cloud – to who knows where – but Cloud sidestepped and stood in front of him.

"Vincent, I don't believe it. All those times you were on _Shera_, or when Chaos was…"

"You don't think I was freaked out?"

Cloud stared at Vincent for a moment, then burst into laughter. Vincent growled and crossed his arms, looking away. Cloud covered his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to stop laughing.

"Sorry, sorry… I shouldn't laugh. But that's so hard to believe!"

"Well believe it."

Cloud's laughter turned to a gentle smile. "Sorry." He took Vincent's hand. "Still, would you be willing to face a fear and go on with me?"

Vincent sighed. He'd seen that coming. "Sure."

Cloud blinked. "Really?"

"Mm."

"Cool. Let's go, then?"

"Just hurry up. Don't make me change my mind."

Cloud grinned and started walking towards the giant Ferris wheel. _The Wheel of Doom_, Vincent thought bitterly. It loomed over everything like it was king.

"Oh, there's no one in line. I wonder why?"

Vincent brought his stare two hundred feet lower than it was, and noticed that Cloud was right. Well, almost… there were at least three people in line. But that was a big difference from this ride to all others. Cloud ignored it and got in line, but Vincent was having second thoughts and began to become paranoid.

_What if there's no one in line because they know how unsafe it is? What if they've had a family death occur because of one of these things? What if it broke down earlier and people are afraid to go on it now? What if…_

"You can stop worrying."

Vincent blinked and looked at Cloud, whose eyes shifted to Vincent's face.

"Nothing will happen to you. I promise." He offered a bright smile that Vincent couldn't help but smile back at. It was amazing how Cloud could go from hyper-mode to husband-mode so quickly.

"Yeah. I know."

"Nah, no you don't. And I don't either. Just making you feel better." Cloud grinned as Vincent's face fell.

"You suck, you know that?"

"Shut up. Look, we can go on now. See?"

Vincent looked as the ride came to a stop, and one by one the small, caged rooms stopped at the gate, letting its riders out. Marlene and Denzel were nowhere to be seen. Cloud seemed to have forgotten the reason they were here and dragged Vincent onto the first available cage. The two sat down, and, before Vincent knew it, the Ferris wheel began moving. But only for a while as the other three people impatiently got in line – Cloud had cut in front of them as soon as those in line were able to get on.

Once all riders were in their seats, the Ferris wheel began to move again, and Vincent clutched the edge of his seat, trying not to look outside. Before, when he'd been in _Shera_, he'd stayed as far away from the window as he could have. When he'd been in Chaos' control, he had had no choice. Now he _had_ a choice, and it was to stare at the floor of the cage instead of the ground.

Cloud watched Vincent lightheartedly. He tried not to move unexpectedly though, as the cage seemed to sway easily when one _did_ move. Instead, he slowly reached across the cage and placed a hand over one of Vincent's. It was gripped tightly to the seat. Vincent's head didn't move, but his eyes met Cloud's. Cloud smiled.

"I told you not to worry," he said soothingly as he picked up the hand he held. Vincent loosened the tension in the hand that was in Cloud's and watched him. Cloud brought Vincent's hand to his lips and pressed them gently against the back of Vincent's fingers.

"I'm here, all right?"

Vincent sighed and rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched into a tiny smile.

"Yeah."

Cloud smiled again and nodded, letting go of Vincent's hand. He waited until Vincent was looking away, then grinned. He reached towards Vincent again and…

"**CLOUD**!"

Cloud laughed maniacally as Vincent sat, eyes wide open and breathing a bit quicker than usual. Cloud reached over again and, for the second time, poked Vincent's side, making him jump and yelling again. The cage also swayed for the second time.

Marlene and Denzel looked up from the Ferris wheel line at the sound of unusual yelling from the top of the ride.

"What do you think is going on up there?"

Denzel shrugged. "I dunno. Apparently someone's afraid of heights."


	32. H&S: Chapter 32

Ha. I have no idea why I even wrote this one. But it's done, so I might as well keep it up.

Don't expect a masterpiece. :)

_

* * *

_

**Bonding Is Torture**

_Bonding is… stupid._

_Bonding can be a little… awkward._

_Aw, bonding is so cute!_

_That's just weird._

Four very different perspectives from four different people. Cloud and Denzel sat in the grass in front of a small lake, and what else to be in front of them but two fishing poles. Yes, the classic bond technique; fishing. Cloud sat with a knee pulled up and his face limply resting on it. Denzel drew who knew what in the sand. Tifa – along with an unwilling guest by the name of Vincent – stood about thirty feet away, peeking around a tree.

"Aw, Vincent, isn't it sweet?"

"…I don't know."

"Oh, come on, sure you do! Didn't you ever go fishing with your father?"

"Cloud isn't Denzel's father…"

"Well I know that, silly! I mean, how did you bond with your dad?"

"…We discussed lab projects."

Tifa cocked an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder at Vincent, who only looked back with that expressionless stare. Tifa sighed, defeated, and returned her attention to the two sitting in front of her, as did Vincent, who wasn't nearly as oblivious as Tifa.

_They look so bored_… he thought. He kept in his snicker that wanted to be let loose as he watched Cloud nearly fall over from falling asleep. Tifa cleared her throat and stood up straight.

"I suppose we should let them have their… _peace_."

Vincent gave a strange look at Tifa as she walked past him. Denzel was making sand art and Cloud was three seconds away from falling into the pond while dreaming of being anywhere but fishing. How much more _peace_ do you need?

Vincent didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, but apparently it was long enough for him to fall asleep as well, knees up to his forehead and leaning against the tree.

Cloud and Denzel looked down at the poorly alerted man. Cloud chuckled and handed his belongings to Denzel.

"Do you think you could carry these to Fenrir? I'll be there in a minute."

Denzel nodded and, with some struggle at first, headed to the bike. Cloud waited until he was out of sight, then kneeled down in front of Vincent. Normally, the man was a very light sleeper; he'd been trained that way. But now, there were no dangers around to make Vincent as alert as he usually was.

Cloud grinned as he carefully lifted Vincent's head with two fingers, leaned forward, and placed his lips gently on Vincent's.

Of course, Vincent immediately woke up. His eyelids shot open in a second, but only in another did he relax as he saw who his disturber was. He chuckled and stretched out a little, keeping his eyes on Cloud.

"Done with your _bonding_, I see?"

"Done with your nap?"

Vincent frowned. "Well I only waited for you so long. It was time I did something other than… well, nothing."

Cloud shrugged. He placed a finger on Vincent's chest, slowly pushing him further to the ground with a smirk on his face. Vincent's expression matched.

"Well, don't blame me. Tifa could have come by herself."

Vincent laughed. "How long did you know we were here?"

Cloud leaned down and kissed Vincent again, holding the side of his neck as he did.

"The minute you guys got here," Cloud murmured against Vincent's lips. Vincent smiled.

"Liar."

"Mm."

Vincent grinned and gave Cloud another tempting kiss. "Seriously, how?"

Cloud lifted his head and nodded up towards the road hidden behind the bunch of trees that surrounded them. Vincent lifted himself up on his elbows and turned his body.

Tifa was right there next to Denzel, waving and grinning at them. Vincent raised an eyebrow and brought himself to his feet. Cloud did the same, brushing off his pants as well. Vincent walked over to the bike, followed by Cloud.

"I thought you left."

Tifa beamed. "Nope! Well, I did. But I came back to check up on you guys, and I found Denzel up here waiting."

"So, you just got here?" Cloud asked. Tifa nodded.

"Yeah. Denzel said it was pretty boring, and there was no…" She smirked. "_Bonding_ going on."

Vincent flashed a grin at Cloud, who only frowned. Tifa poked Vincent's chest.

"Don't look so smug. Denzel said he's been close to Cloud for years, so the next fishing trip he's going to take is with you."

* * *

HA. Imagine Vincent fishing.

Oh good God. o.o


	33. H&S: Chapter 33

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. We had a WGI Regional this weekend, and I was gone for four days, not to mention I've been even more busy lately with school. I'm officially hooked on Fruba, thanks to a friend of mine. Not that I'm complaining.

* * *

**You're Only Human**

Normally, a ride with Cloud was great. But after this morning, nothing pleased Vincent, and that now included tuffs of blonde hair furiously swiping against his face, the fact that it was around ninety degrees outside, and that his neck was as stiff as ever from the previous night's sleeping position.

The morning had started off okay. He'd woken up the way he loved to: eye-to-eye with his beautiful love. They shared a few teasing words – and possibly touches – before Vincent had gotten up to take a shower.

The water was freezing. The cause? The hot water knob had been somehow broken in half, and while the knob could still be turned, the broken part of it was a little too sharp even for Vincent's audacity.

Breakfast went from bad to worse. The very second Vincent walked in the bar – they'd stayed the night at Seventh Heaven – he slipped on the already mopped floor. As if it weren't bad enough, Tifa had tried to catch Vincent and ended up hitting the table on her way down with him, knocking a glass off, breaking the glass, and coming on the floor as well as on a large shard of glass. Though she claimed she was fine, Vincent didn't dare pull out the piece of glass, despite the wound already bleeding like crazy. Instead, he yelled for Cloud and got him to call for an emergency vehicle.

Vincent had tried to go to the hospital with Tifa, but she insisted otherwise, telling the boys to try to loosen up somewhere. Cloud gave in more quickly than Vincent, but Tifa had to make Cloud promise he would keep Vincent away from the hospital. She added an additional promise that she'd be back at the bar before ten.

So, here they were, on Fenrir, headed to who-the-hell knows where. Vincent's eyes were beginning to water, so he closed them and let the water find its way past his face or on it. He found that his cheeks were unbelievably cold, and his fingers were rigid from being linked together on the other side of Cloud's body for so long.

Vincent tried to look over Cloud's shoulder to see where they were, but no such luck. In the position they were in, Vincent – ironically enough – couldn't get himself "tall" enough to see past Cloud. He looked to the side, but all that came into view was a blur of greens and browns.

Finally, he felt the bike slowing down, and at last to a halt. He looked up to see the same, large field they came to only days ago. He spotted their tree, which looked to be quite a long walk from where they'd stopped. He hoped that wasn't where Cloud planned on dragging him. 

Cloud pulled off his goggles and hung them on the handles. He slid off Fenrir and waited for Vincent to do the same, but the older man sat on the bike, both hands on the seat in front of him. He was leaning forward, and his hair was well past his shoulders and surrounding his head. Cloud felt a sting in his chest as a wave of concern came over him.

"Vince?"

"I'm selfish, aren't I?"

"Huh?"

Vincent turned his head ever so slightly to his right to look at Cloud through hundreds of black strands. "My selfishness… it's obvious to you, is it not?"

Cloud stood there for a moment, trying to comprehend what Vincent was talking about. He couldn't figure out how it had anything to do with Tifa and her arm, but Vincent hadn't exactly had the best morning, and he had a tendency to blame himself, not to mention over-think things.

Smiling Vincent's favorite crooked smile, Cloud reached forward with his left hand and slowly brushed Vincent's hair behind his ear with the back of his fingers.

"Vincent, we all get selfish sometimes. It's normal. Hell, I do it all the time." He smiled fully this time, cupping Vincent's chin in his hand and turning the man's head so they were looking completely at each other. "It only means you're _human_."

Vincent's lips parted slightly. His heart jumped, and his fingers twitched. _Those words… those words…_ Vincent gritted his teeth for a second, then got off the bike as well.

"I _am_ selfish."

"Vincent…" Cloud chuckled. Sometimes the man was like a dense four-year-old. Vincent shook his head.

"The whole ride here, I was thinking of all the things that were irritating and angering me. I was blaming myself for it all, and I was annoyed for no reason. I wasn't thinking at all of anything that I was thankful for. And I realize how incredibly stupid that must sound, but I should have been thinking of you."

"And why's that?"

Vincent put both hands on either of Cloud's arms and smiled. "Because you're the reason I feel selfish sometimes. I have someone like you, so I think everything else might as well be mine too." Cloud laughed at this and brought his hands up to cover Vincent's. Vincent added, "Think of yourself as a back full of gold. Or something."

Cloud laughed again, louder this time, and leaned forward to kiss Vincent.

"If I'm the gold, does that mean you're the rainbow?" Cloud murmured against Vincent's lips. Vincent blinked and pulled back so he could look at Cloud.

"What?"

"You know, pot of gold at the end of each rainbow…"

"Cloud, that's ridiculous."

"Fine. You can be the unicorn."

"What the _hell_, Cloud?"

"What? Rainbows and unicorns are supposed to go together pretty well. At least I think they do…"

"So my options are rainbow… or unicorn… wait, how the hell did we get on the subject of rainbows and unicorns? Cloud… you need help. I'm serious."

"What, you choose what I am, but I can't even decide what you are? Tsk, tsk… picky, picky, _selfish_, _selfish_."

"_Cloud_…"

* * *

I think what Cloud said about Vincent being human will only make sense to those who have played Dirge of Cerberus. I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	34. H&S: Chapter 34

Eh, this one's a little off-topic. It's a teensy bit more realistic though. In an odd way. I dunno. I was just typing for no reason. I went with the flow. So deal with what the flow has given to you. nn

* * *

**Understand?**

Sports were boring.

"The only goal is to beat your opponent. What's the point in that? Bunch of bragging idiots if you ask me," Vincent muttered sourly. Tifa glared and flicked Vincent's ear.

"Marlene's out there. Watch yourself. Why'd you come if you don't like soccer?"

"Cloud made me."

"Liar," Cloud mumbled past the fingers that were linked in front of his face.

"Fine. I came because I had nothing better to do."

"I don't believe you."

Vincent returned Tifa's healthy glare before turning away and facing the soccer field. Honestly, he really had nothing better to do. It's not like supporting Marlene was something he was ashamed to do. It just wasn't always his first choice from his to-do list. Not that he had one. Or would use one if he did.

Cloud glanced in the corner of his eye at the sulking man sitting next to him. He wondered what he was thinking, and smirked as his gaze met the field of torn grass and constant motion.

Vincent sighed and leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. This was ridiculous. He wasn't having anything close to a good time, and he was beginning to get a headache. After a couple minutes, his stomach started stinging, and he moaned.

Cloud's attention darted to Vincent. When he saw that Vincent was still leaning over in the same agonic position as five minutes ago, his slight concern grew to worry. He put his right arm around Vincent's shoulders and used his left hand to gently caress Vincent's face. He leaned closer to Vincent, trying to look him in the eye.

"Vince," he said, speaking as softly as he could. That was usually the only way to get Vincent to cooperate when he was sick. "Vincent, what's up?"

Vincent shook his head and tried to sit up, but it hurt far too much and he winced at the fresh pain in his stomach. Cloud slowly moved his right hand around Vincent's back in the most comforting way he could. Tifa bent her finger and held the side of it to her lip. Vincent looked like he was in a lot of pain…

"Hey guys! I get a break for a while, but did you see me steal the ball from that girl? Wasn't it cool?"

Cloud and Tifa looked up at Marlene, then the field. The players were switching. They both felt a hint of guilt as their attention went to Vincent. All Vincent could feel was the stings and throbs coming from his stomach.

"Sorry, sweetie…" Tifa looked down, a bit embarrassed. She _had_ come to watch Marlene after all. Marlene tilted her head to the side.

"You didn't see?"

Cloud sighed quietly. "Marlene, we were watching you, but… something's come up with Vincent and we don't know what's wrong. But we're really sorry we couldn't see you." 

Marlene walked to Vincent and kneeled in front of him – he was sitting on a low bleacher. She smiled sweetly and took one of his hands in both of hers, making him glance up at her.

"Vincent, are you sick?"

Vincent, whose breathing had gotten the slightest bit heavier, paused for a moment, then nodded. Marlene kept her smile.

"Should I get some water."

Nod.

Marlene smiled brighter and she got up, walking to the cooler by her team's bench. She returned with a bottle of water, and – now that Vincent had started to shake, which was scaring the hell out of Cloud (whether he let it show or not) – Cloud helped Vincent hold it up as he drank it slowly. Tifa sighed.

"Okay, that's it. Doctor. Now."

Vincent brought the water bottle down and shook his head furiously.

"_No_."

"Yes, dammit. You're going to a doctor. You haven't been sick like this for a while, and it didn't stop for days. We're not putting you through that, so get up and get in the car." Tifa looked up at Cloud. "Should I take him and you stay with Marlene, or vice versa?"

Cloud blinked and looked up at Marlene, who looked back, then at Vincent. She smiled again.

"I have a better idea. I'll go with all three of you."

Vincent protested before Vincent or Tifa even thought of it.

"No you will not. You will stay here and support your team. You will not worry about me, and you will not let my illness affect your ability to play. Understand?"

Tifa and Cloud stared at Vincent in astonishment. Marlene only gave a blank look that lasted about two seconds, then her face brightened once more.

"Yeah, sure I do!" She stopped, then lunged forward and threw her arms around Vincent's neck. Vincent bit his lip to ignore his angry stomach. Marlene gave Vincent's neck a gentle squeeze in her loving hug.

"Thanks, Vincent. You hate sports and you got sick, but you're not mad at me. So thanks," Marlene whispered. Vincent blinked, then gave a half-hearted smile and placed a hand on her head until she pulled away. She gave Vincent a wink, then ran back to her teammates, offering a last wave to the trio as she did.

Cloud turned away from Marlene and raised his eyebrow at Vincent. Tifa did the same. Vincent ignored them both and stood up.

"Let's go."

* * *

Randomness. Squee!

Today is a marvelous day, my H&S fans. Today, March 19th, 2008, thirty minutes into Civics class, I finally completed my list of Heart and Soul chapter ideas that will add up to the magic number of fifty. I have a feeling the very last chapter will be the hardest one to write, but it'll be the most special. n.n

I'll be updating soon!


	35. H&S: Chapter 35

Greetings, H&S readers! This chapter will be exceptionally long. I don't know why I spent so much time on it, but hey! I say the more Strifentine, the better, don't you agree? n.n

* * *

**You Know Better**

"So, I hit this button on the calculator, then type in the decimal, and it'll give me my answer?"

"Right."

Denzel picked up his calculator and, with his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth, tried Cloud's geometry advice. Cloud chuckled as Denzel beamed, writing the answer down on his homework sheet. The blonde sat next to Denzel at his kitchen table, leaning to his side with one elbow resting on the table.

Denzel looked up from his paper. "Oh hey, Vincent. Are you feeling better?"

Cloud glanced up and smiled softly at the man entering the kitchen. Vincent, who was rubbing his forehead, looked at the two in front of him. He nodded and leaned back against the counter.

"I'll be fine," he mumbled. Cloud felt a small sting of concern prod at his guts. He knew Vincent all too well, and the way Vincent was acting was the complete opposite of fine.

"Vince, I'm thinking you should go lie down. It's been three days since the game and you're still not feeling well…"

"I said I'm _fine_, Cloud."

Vincent looked at Cloud, who wore a slightly hurt expression on his face. He sighed and turned his head to the side, staring down a spot on the floor next to him. Cloud flashed a quick glare that Vincent couldn't see and looked back at Denzel's homework.

Denzel was a smart kid. He cleared his throat and threw his pencil and calculator into his bag. Cloud tilted his head and Denzel smiled.

"I think I've got it now. I'll go hang out with Marlene… maybe she needs help with this stuff too. You're a good teacher, Cloud. Thanks!" Denzel picked up his notebook and gave a wave, then quickly walked out of the kitchen. Cloud and Vincent didn't move from where they sat or stood, and they listened as Denzel's footsteps became more distant. The sound of the wooden door opening in the front could be heard, and then closing. And then…

Silence.

It was painful. The silence, the tension… they could both feel it, and it bothered them that the other refused to break it first.

And then the damn spoon had to fall.

A spoon, loosely hanging over the side of a plate, slid off and rolled across the counter and into the sink. The clanging noise rang through the empty kitchen air, and both men winced.

Vincent gave a long, heavy sigh. Cloud felt like rolling his eyes; of all the actions for Vincent to do, he does something a fifteen-year-old girl would do in a situation like this. Finally, Cloud brought his hand down on the table, making a noise slightly louder than the spoon had.

"This is the necklace thing all over again, Vince. We can't just keep _not_ talking because of stupid little things."

"You're usually the one that starts it… why are you directing this at _me_?"

Cloud shook his head. This wasn't where he'd planned the conversation to go. He tried again.

"Is it something other than you being sick?"

Vincent turned his head away again. Cloud lifted his chin. _Now we're getting somewhere…_

"Well?"

"It's none of your concern."

"The hell it isn't."

Vincent's head snapped back at Cloud, and Cloud was taken aback by the intense glare he received from the older man.

"There are some things I'm allowed to keep to myself, you know."

"I realize that, but I don't want you to feel like you have to keep them from me."

"I don't. I just want to."

Cloud blinked. _That_ hurt. What could be so secretive that Vincent wouldn't want Cloud to know about it? Was it something that happened before or after their relationship had started? Was it something about _Cloud_?

"I wish you would just tell me what's wrong."

"It's not as serious as you think. It's just something that's hard for me to handle… especially while I'm sick."

"It sounds pretty serious to me, if it's troubling you this much."

"Damn, Cloud. If you really want to know, why don't you just call Reno up and ask him?"

Cloud blinked again. _What does Reno have to do with anything?_

"You know, maybe I'll just go visit him."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"All the more reason to do it."

Vincent growled under his breath as Cloud swiftly got up from his seat and walked out of the kitchen. Vincent waited until he heard Cloud's bike rumbling disappear. He sighed and sat down in the seat Cloud had just left. It was going to be a long afternoon…

"Reno, open the goddamn door."

Cloud kept his throbbing hand on the black door in front of him. For every time he had hit the door with his hand, another wave of pain shot through every nerve of his hand. He ignored it, though, and waited for the redhead to come to the door. Eventually he did, and Cloud invited himself in as soon as the door pulled open. Reno was immediately confused.

"Whoa, Cloud, buddy… I haven't seen you in a while. What's shakin'?"

"Don't give me that crap. Why the hell has Vincent been acting so differently lately?"

"Valentine? How the hell should I know? I haven't seen the bastard in over a mon –" Reno was cut off with a whimper as Cloud shoved him against a wall. One of Cloud's fists was clenched tightly around the collar of Reno's shirt.

"Speak, idiot," Cloud growled through clenched teeth. Reno gave Cloud an exasperated look.

"Dear God, Cloud, what made you think I have anything to do with vampire-man's moodswings, huh?"

"Because he told me to ask you about it."

Reno's eyes widened. _Shit_.

The red head sighed, running a hand through the spikes on top of his head. "Look, Cloud, I don't know what Vincent told you, but it's all in the guy's head."

"Was it there in the first place, or did you put it there?"

Reno smirked. "You're not gonna quit, are you?"

"You better believe I'm not."

Reno nodded. "I figured as much. All right, fine. I'll tell you. But you can't let it leave this place, okay? I still work for Shinra, remember? I have a reputation, and I'm not about to have it wrecked." He looked down, and Cloud slowly let go of the other man's shirt. Reno smoothed out what wrinkles he could and looked up again.

"I'm just like you and Vincent."

Cloud's eyes grew a bit wider, but he got a hold of himself before he showed too much surprise. Instead, he crossed his arms and waited for an explanation. Reno took in a breath and let it out slowly.

"See, I've always had this thing for guys more than I have for girls. Well, okay, maybe that's not true, but still. There's somethin' about guys I've been attracted to for years, and I've never come outta the closet about it. I mean, really, if Rufus found out, what would happen? I'll tell you… I'd be out of a job, and I'd probably be liked by a ton of less people."

Cloud snorted at this, and Reno glared, but continued. "Anyway, I was talking to Valentine the other day – a couple days before he got sick – and it somehow came up in our conversation. But damn it, he was so casual about it, I didn't even realize I was talking about it until it was too late; I'd told Vincent way more than enough. What's worse is that…" He stopped, as if he was too ashamed to say the next sentence. Cloud lowered his head, keeping his stare locked on Reno's face. Reno sighed and closed his eyes. "I kind of… ended up kissing Vincent."

Never had Reno felt such a wave of pain. It was in his face, his back, his chest, his legs… and he couldn't tell where it was coming from. All he knew was that he was on the floor now, and the sound of the front door closing was all that he could hear.

Vincent waited patiently by the kitchen window, watching the road for movement. Hardly any traffic appeared on this road, so whatever he saw was likely to be Cloud.

And he was right. Cloud's bike soon appeared from behind the rocks that surrounded the road. Vincent sighed to himself once more and put his head in his hand. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

He heard the bike being cut off, and soon after he heard the front door open. He half expected Cloud to slam the door open and closed, but it opened and closed as softly as it ever did when Cloud entered the house. He waited for the blonde to appear in the doorway, but he never did. Curious, Vincent got up from the table and peaked out into the living room.

Cloud was leaning back against the front door with his head in his hands. And he was crying.

Vincent felt guilt stab at every part of his body. Cloud knew, and Vincent wondered just how much Cloud knew about it. He walked forward until he was standing decently close to Cloud.

"Did you speak to him?"

Cloud nodded. Vincent sighed softly again and shook his head. This wasn't the type of reaction he'd hoped for. When Cloud broke down like this – it had never been in front of anyone but Vincent – it hurt him more than when Cloud yelled at him. Vincent reached forward and gently placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder. When he didn't do anything, Vincent put his other hand on Cloud's other shoulder.

"How did it happen?" Cloud asked quietly. Vincent lowered his eyes to the ground.

"First of all, I hope you know I had no intentions. It was clearly unexpected, and I –"

"_How did it happen_?"

"…He'd brought it up in a conversation. He started becoming uneasier about it, and I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable – which was new for me as well. Anyway, I tried comforting him with words. In the end he ended up trying to kiss me. I'm not sure how it came to that, but I think he was thanking me. At least I hope he was." Vincent tilted his head at Cloud, who hadn't moved. This was hurtful… Cloud's silent crying didn't stop, and Cloud wasn't moving. Vincent didn't know what to do.

"You did nothing for him to do it?"

Vincent almost glared. "You should know that without me having to tell you. I wasn't about to betray you. Never. Cloud Strife… how could you dare think that?"

Cloud heard the firmness in Vincent's voice, and was officially convinced. He lifted his head and stared at Vincent, who had nothing but apology in his eyes. He noticed that Vincent's hands were still on his shoulders, and he took advantage of it. He took a step forward and leaned against Vincent's chest, immediately feeling the older man's arms slide around his back and shoulders.

This position always made him feel vulnerable… like he was the weaker member of the relationship. This was how men held _women_, for gods' sake. Still, it made him feel comfortable and protected. And more importantly, it reassured him that he was being an idiot for thinking Vincent was purposely trying to hurt him.

Cloud lifted his head from Vincent's shoulder and looked at Vincent in the eyes again.

"So, are you willing to lie down now?"

"Cloud, I told you I'd be fine."

"I know."

Vincent blinked, then he smiled.

"Well, if I'm lying down, I suppose I'll be needing someone to tuck me in, yeah?"

Stubborn stubborn Vincent.  
I shall be updating very soon!


	36. H&S: Chapter 36

And we go from long to short. I just wanted to get another chapter in there to update. I was pretty bored too, so this is the regular old "quiet moment" between Cloud and Vincent. It's still cute though.

**Five For Love**

"What's a nine letter word for moral fiber?"

"Character."

"Damn, Vincent…"

Cloud raised an eyebrow and looked down at the crossword puzzle in front of him. Vincent was so good at this. Every time Cloud asked Vincent for a "hint", the answer would come from Vincent's mouth before Cloud even finished his sentence.

"What's a five letter word for love?"

"Cloud."

Cloud blinked, then rolled his eyes and smiled. "Dork."

Vincent said nothing. He only smiled, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"What's the point in doing a crossword puzzle if you're just going to ask me every time?"

"What's the point in you telling me the answers if you're just going to lecture me about it?"

Vincent chuckled. "Fine, fine. I won't answer as long as you don't ask."

"If I don't ask, you don't have much of a choice, do you?"

"Exactly."

Cloud shook his head, the smile remaining on his face. Vincent continued reading, and Cloud went on with his activity. Crossword puzzles were hard… especially when there were… _distractions_ in the room.

After about eight minutes, Cloud slowly looked up from the crossword book. Vincent had stopped reading and was looking out the window now. Cloud followed his gaze; it was raining outside. The sky was a pastel grayish blue, and Cloud could tell it was only a slight drizzle. Still…

Cloud softly set down his book and got up as quietly as he could, sneaking up behind Vincent. Instead of scaring him – which would have been much funnier, but would have ruined the quiet moment – Cloud slid his arms around the chair Vincent sat in and around Vincent's neck. He leaned down and sighed lightly, giving Vincent's cheek a gentle nudge with his own.

Vincent closed his eyes and smiled. He brought a hand up and placed it over one of Cloud's, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. Cloud smiled and placed his lips on Vincent's neck, then his ear.

"You know," Cloud purred, "I just thought of a three letter word for 'What To Do On A Rainy Day'." He gave Vincent's earlobe a soft kiss. "Can you figure that one out?"

Vincent smirked and turned his head slightly. "I had it figured out before you picked up that crossword puzzle."


	37. H&S: Chapter 37

Another very short chapter, but I felt the need to post it. My good friend (and already a big H&S fan) Travis knows very well why I posted this chapter. It reflects on my feelings for someone, and yes, it has to do with the same situation as in the chapter.

* * *

**Feel**

It felt incredible. It was so simple, but it was amazing how much it made him want to smile, dance, laugh, scream, sing, all of the above.

All Vincent had to do was hug him, and it drove him mad.

His heart raced three times as quickly as it should. His breathing wasn't cooperating with him. His stomach twisted and turned until the knot that formed took his breath away all together.

Vincent's arms were wrapped tightly around Cloud's waist, and Cloud held Vincent by linking his arms around the older man's neck. He felt the strength in Vincent's arms, and the comfort he got from that was reassuring and relaxing. It made him feel that Vincent could protect him even only with a hug. There wasn't a thing in the world that could make him pull away.

Except for Vincent himself.

Cloud frowned as Vincent pulled away and smiled at him and walked out the door, going somewhere unimportant to Cloud. All Cloud knew was that the hug had not lasted long enough. He knew there would be more to come, but it was a moment he wanted to last long enough for him to be caught in it. Five seconds didn't match that measurement.

Cloud wondered how long this would go on before Vincent realized how crazy he made him… especially close contact. He rubbed his arms and sat on the couch, sinking back comfortably and closing his eyes.

_Until tonight, love…_


	38. H&S: Chapter 38

This one is about twice as long as the last one. It's still pretty cute, though. n.n

* * *

**Picky, Picky...**

"I don't know why you dragged me along. You could have done this by yourself."

"Ah, but what would be the fun in that? Now I have the chance to irritate you with…" Cloud quickly looked around, picking up a bundle of broccoli from behind him and waving it in Vincent's face furiously.

"Vegetables!"

"Vegetables…"

"Uh huh. Now grab that bag behind you."

"I hope you plan on eating that entire thing by yourself," Vincent remarked as he pulled off a bag from the stand next to the fruit. "There's no way in hell I'm going to."

"What, does Vinnie-winnie not like veggies?"

"Stop that."

"Damn, Vince, I swear you're like a toddler in a grown man's body! You don't like heights, you don't like animals, and you don't like vegetables… what _do_ you like?"

"And I could swear you're mentally challenged sometimes. Do you really need me to answer that question?"

Cloud rolled his eyes and turned away from Vincent, but grinned once he was facing the opposite direction.

"Nah. Not really. Well, since you don't want to help me with the food, can you at least go find one of those disposable cameras? Tifa wanted to get one for Marlene, but couldn't. She asked me to."

"So then you get it."

"_Toddler…_"

"Shut up," Vincent mumbled as he walked to one of the checkout aisles that held cameras. He picked one up, examined it as if it had a bomb strapped to it, and walked back to where Cloud was.

"You haven't gotten the food _yet_?"

"No, not yet. Vince, do you like peanuts?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow and looked around, realizing that Cloud had moved over to the section where there were, in fact, several different types of peanuts. Vincent shrugged, even though Cloud was still facing the other way.

"I suppose so."

"Good…"

Cloud whirled around and hurled a handful of peanuts at Vincent, who blinked several times and stumbled back, shocked. Cloud laughed hysterically as Vincent tried to pull peanuts from his cloak and long hair. Vincent growled.

"And I'm the 'toddler'?"

"Hey, don't look at me. You're the one pouting about a bunch of stupid pean –"

A peanut quickly shut him off. A dry, salty peanut shell was in his mouth, and Vincent, grinning all the while, wasn't about to un-cover the hand that wouldn't let it pass his lips again.


	39. H&S: Chapter 39

Ah, sorry for the pause in updating. I've been kind of busy with going to our school play three times in the past two weeks. Exciting. :D

* * *

**Sweep Me Off My Feet**

"I swear… if any of that spills, I won't be cleaning it up. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, Tifa. Just fill my glass again, will ya?"

"I'll fill you up with something, all right," Tifa growled quietly as she provided Reno with another full glass of beer. She sighed as she walked away, listening to the five men at the table laugh drunkenly. She loved her boys, but sometimes…

The men were sitting in a booth together. They'd wanted to get together to take a night off from everything else and simply have some fun.

Reno had his arm around a young man he'd 'found' about a week ago that the others had been practically dying to meet. He figured it was cool it Tifa knew his secret too, and Barret, well, who would _he_ tell?

Cloud and Vincent were sitting side by side, of course. Rather close, too. Unknown to everyone else, both of their hands were placed on the other man's knee, giving an occasional squeeze or rub.

Barret just came for the hell of drinking and having a night of fun.

Tifa stood behind the bar, sorting things on the counter and washing it down. Every now and then she would look up to see one of her three gay friends – one of which had been no shock to her… she'd figured it out about Reno long before he'd come out of the closet, since she knew he'd go for anything he could get his hands on – flirting with their companion next to them. It did surprise her, however, that Barret hadn't once been disgusted or creeped out in the least. Maybe homosexuality didn't bother him. Or maybe he was too drunk to notice.

Vincent seemed to be the only one that could control his drinking, but he still seemed to be having a good time. Tifa could tell, though, that Vincent would give anything to drag Cloud upstairs into one of the bedrooms.

Reno's thoughts wouldn't even cross over bedrooms. He would do it right there in the booth. In fact, Tifa had glanced at Reno several times… enough to watch him slide his hand here or there on his companion. Mark, wasn't it?

Tifa had noticed something about this Mark… he looked dangerously similar to Zack. She wondered if Reno had ever realized that. She wondered if Cloud realized that, too. Apparently, now wasn't the time, because neither of them would be able to tell her the day's date at the moment. She sighed to herself again and walked over to the table. If these five maniacs were able to have a good time, well then goddamn it so could she.

"Hey, look who it is! Our favorite pain in the ass!"

Tifa ignored Reno and pulled a chair up to the table they sat at, sitting so she could face all of them. The men watched as Tifa poured a tall glass of beer for herself, then taking a rather long drink from it. Barret laughed and patted Tifa on the back after she'd stopped.

"Well, damn, woman! If we knew we were allowed to have female company, we might as well have brought Yuffie over here to drink with us!"

"NO!" Tifa, Cloud, Reno and Vincent yelled together. Barret blinked._ Okay…_

Tifa's eyes traveled to Mark's face. It was incredible how much he looked like Zack. Their eyes, nose, mouth, even their ears were the same. Mark's hair was a little longer than Zack's had been.

"Tifa, shouldn't you close up the bar?" Barret spoke from behind his glass. Tifa shook her head.

"No one ever comes in this late."

"Hm. Shame. We could use some more company."

Reno raised an eyebrow. "What, we aren't good enough for you? What's with you, anyway? You keep talking about bringing other people in here." Barret shrugged, and Reno gave him a hard stare until he blinked. "You're horny, aren't you?"

"Shut up!"

"What? I asked an innocent question."

"There was nothing innocent about that question, red." Barret crossed his arms in annoyance, and Reno only grinned.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"One more word and I'll jump across the table and beat that smirk right off your face."

Reno didn't say anything after that. He just hiccupped.

After a few minutes, Reno stretched and yawned. Mark looked at him in the corner of his eye, and Reno nodded.

"Well, Mark and I are gonna hit the hay. Tifa, is it cool if we use a room for the night?"

"For sleeping, yes. Anything else…"

"No worries, Tifa. We'll be quiet." He smirked. "And clean."

"Just go upstairs."

Reno grinned and took Mark's hand, dragging him upstairs. The four waited until they heard the door closed, listened for a few seconds, but heard nothing. Hm… either they were actually tired, or they were just very quiet.

Tifa shook her head and gathered the empty drinking glasses from the table, carrying them to the bar. Barret cleared his throat.

"Well, I think I'll stay too. That okay, Tifa?"

"Sure, Barret. You're _always_ welcome here," Tifa said with a friendly smile. Barret smiled back and nodded, then headed upstairs with a wave to the two men sitting at the table.

Tifa looked over her shoulder while she put a cleaned glass on the counter. Vincent must have been incredibly tired; he was resting his head on Cloud's shoulder, eyelids half open. She smiled as Cloud placed his lips on Vincent's forehead, pulling the man closer.

Tifa wasn't stupid. She could tell when they were ready to be alone, so she decided to leave the rest of the glasses for the next morning.

"Okay, boys, I'm gonna head to my room, too. If you need anything, help yourselves. Sleep well, okay? Sweet dreams, you two."

The sound of Tifa's footsteps on the wooden floors soon faded, and Cloud sighed. Vincent gave a more breathy sigh and cuddled to Cloud even more. Cloud smiled and looked down.

"Do you want to stay here or go upstairs?"

"Upstairs. On one condition."

"Oh this can't be good…"

"Carry me."

"The hell I will! Are you kidding? You're twice as heavy as I am!"

Vincent looked up at Cloud and, in a mocking voice said, "Are you calling me fat?"

Cloud snorted and laughed. "Absolutely. Now get off. We're going upstairs."

"You have to carry me."

"Fine. I'll sleep by myself then, because the only person I'm carrying is my own tired ass. You can drag yourself up there when you feel like you can."

"Aw, is someone cranky from staying up too late?"

"You're such a child."

"And if you're not, stop whining and carry me up to bed."

"How am I a child? You're the one that needs to be carried to be –"

Cloud's eyes grew wide as he was lifted off his feet and swung up into Vincent's arms. Vincent grinned down at him as he began to walk up the stairs. Cloud rolled his eyes, but leaned his head against Vincent's chest. They reached a bedroom and Vincent kicked the door closed behind him. He dropped Cloud on the bed and laughed.

"You're such a child."


	40. H&S: Chapter 40

Ah, I had to post this. Remember that guy I was talking about in earlier chapters? Well, this chapter is actually a reflection of what happened on his birthday (today, 04/12/08).

* * *

**It'll Do Just Fine...**

"I feel terrible for not getting him anything. I wanted to, but I never had time, and now I don't have anything. And I have a delivery today, so I can't spend as much time with him as I want. I'm an awful husband."

"Oh, please. You are not. He won't care if you don't get anything for him. Just wish him a happy birthday and give him what you can."

"Well, I don't think it's enough, but okay…"

Cloud peeked into the bar with Tifa close behind him. Vincent was sitting at a booth with his back facing the two at the door. Cloud sighed and turned to face Tifa.

"I can't… I _really_ feel like I have to get him something."

"Cloud, you don't _have_ to…"

"I know, but I really want to." Cloud sighed and looked at the ground. His eyes suddenly lit up, and his head jerked up again. "I've got it! Tifa, I'll be right back, okay?"

Tifa couldn't even answer before Cloud was gone. To where, she couldn't even think of. She walked inside, and Vincent looked over his shoulder at the sound of the bell above the door, signaling her entrance. Tifa smiled sweetly at Vincent and hugged him.

"Happy birthday, Vince. My, my, I think I see grey hair." Tifa giggled. Vincent smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Smart ass."

"The best around."

Vincent shook his head and looked back at the table before him. He wondered when he would get to see Cloud. He just hoped he wasn't going to go overboard with whatever he was doing.

Tifa began to organize things behind the bar. In no more than five minutes did she look up and out the window to see Cloud running towards the bar. Without a word, she walked as casually as she could out of the bar and met Cloud outside. As he spoke, he tried to catch his breath.

"Here… give… this… to Vincent. I gotta go… do that… delivery. Thanks!" Cloud waved as he ran in the other direction again. Tifa looked down in her hands, and smiled.

She walked back into Seventh Heaven. Vincent was sitting with his legs facing away from the seat and table, and he turned his head to look at her again. Once more without saying anything, Tifa placed Vincent's present on the table in front of him. She winked, smiled, and walked into the room behind the bar.

Vincent looked at his present. He stared at it. He stared for at least a minute before he finally smiled and picked it up.

It was a deep red, perfectly put together, long-stemmed rose.

* * *

Okay, so, here's what happened:

I was an hour early at the school play, right? And I told my friend that I felt really bad for not getting anything for the guy for his birthday. She said we could walk across the highway to the 98 cent store to look for something for him. So we did, and I looked everywhere for something. Guys, you are _not_ easy to shop for. Anyway, we went in the very back, and I saw it: a (fake) rose that looked exactly like the one he got me for Valentine's Day. No, it wasn't red, it was a light peachish color. I like those better, anyway.

Anyway, the friend I was shopping with gave it to him when I went home after the play, so I don't exactly know what he thought of it yet. I hope he liked it.

I'll update soon!


	41. H&S: Chapter 41

Oh my goodness! I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated! I'm terribly sorry to all my H&S fans out there... I've been so busy lately, and I completely forgot about my Strifentine project. I even wrote another fanfiction, disregarding the fact I have so many more I haven't yet completed.

I need to crack down on this story and finish it up. This chapter is somewhat based off of a day I had a few weeks ago. Of course, it's nothing like this... though I wouldn't be complaining if either of them had been there for it. :D

* * *

**Just Like Old Times**

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

"You have a choice, Vince."

"Not much."

"Would you quit being such a little girl and sit still?"

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do."

"Will _I_ like it, or will _you_ like it?"

"That depends on how cooperative you are."

"_Cloud_," Vincent hissed. Cloud only responded with a smug look that Vincent couldn't see. He stood behind Vincent, both of his hands on either side of Vincent's head. Vincent sat in a rolling chair. They were in the kitchen, and they'd been sitting/standing that way for at least ten minutes now.

"Can I start?"

Vincent sighed.

"Vincent… it's not that big of a deal. It'll grow back." He paused. "Eventually."

Vincent started to get up. Cloud grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back down into the chair, rolling it over his foot. He ignored the quick sting and walked around the chair to face Vincent. He kept his left hand on Vincent's shoulder, brushing his leg against Vincent's ask he moved.

Vincent sighed again, more lightly this time, and opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. Cloud sat on Vincent's lap, leaning ever so slightly on the arm of the chair, but more so on Vincent's chest. Vincent wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist, pulling him close enough so his lips could reach his blonde lover's ear.

"Why are you so set on cutting my hair?"

Cloud took his turn in sighing and closed his eyes at the sound of such a gentle whisper in comparison to the rash scolding he'd just been hearing only a minute ago. He snuggled closer to Vincent, but kept the space between lips and ear so they could communicate the way they both liked.

"Because. I've always wondered what your hair looked like short all those years ago. It's not like you have any pictures lying around."

Vincent's eyes widened. "You want it _that_ short?"

Cloud nodded. Vincent groaned and shook his head.

"Cloud, I'm not sure…"

"Why not?"

"My hair has been this length for decades. I don't know if I could giv -"

"_Please_?"

Vincent's eyes shot open again. Oh no. He wouldn't dare.

"Please? Please, please, please? Vincent… please?"

"Damn it to hell, Cloud…" But he said it with a smile, and nudged Cloud so he moved off his lap. He reached forward and, with much reluctance, picked up the silver pair of scissors in front of him and handed them to Cloud. Cloud refused to show the triumph in his face. Instead, he tried to make cheerfulness more obvious.

Vincent wasn't that stupid.

The older man glared at the wall as he felt his head becoming lighter and lighter by the second. He didn't dare look down at the floor, for he didn't know what he'd do first if he did; spring from the chair to end the haircut – with half of his hair cut anyway, or beat the living hell out of Cloud.

Vincent took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He might as well get comfortable…

"Done."

Vincent raised an eyebrow, letting his eyelids open slowly. Cloud was there, admiring his work. Vincent wondered if he should reach up and feel his hair or look in the mirror first.

"That was fast."

"Who do you think does _my_ hair?"

Vincent smiled at that, and slid up from the seat. He kept his head up as high as he could until he was well past the pile of hair he knew was below his feet. He walked into the bathroom with the feeling of sapphire eyes digging into his back. Or the back of his head.

He took a deep breath and, very slowly, very cautiously, looked up into the mirror.

And gasped.

He'd gotten it perfectly. Never had Cloud ever seen what Vincent's hair had been like in his youthful days. Never had Vincent ever described his hair with more than, "It was above my shoulders." Never had anyone else Cloud or Vincent knew described – if they had indeed seen it – his hair.

And yet there it was for the second time. Shortened, past his ears, perfectly cut. Cloud must have taken Vincent's shocked expression for distaste, because he felt warm arms sliding around his waist. Cloud's lips found the curve in Vincent's neck, and he gently and affectionately kissed the sensitive spot. He nuzzled Vincent's neck up to below his ear and back.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it. It's not something I was completely sure about, but I've pictured it befo –"

The lips were silenced by Vincent's. Cloud smiled in relaxation; this could only mean good news. Vincent pulled away only half a centimeter from Cloud's face.

"I _love_ it."

And that half a centimeter was gone once again.


	42. H&S: Chapter 42

I _really_ like this chapter. I think this might be one of my favorites... my favorite, actually.

* * *

**Don't You Always?**

"Tifa, I swear, it was the necklace all over again. This time, the problem is so much… _bigger_." Cloud growled the last word. He'd meant it literally; Vincent had earlier talked him into letting him by a grand piano. A damn _piano_. As if the cat wasn't enough.

"Cloud, I'm sure you two will work things out. Don't you always? Listen, it's busy here today, but I'll talk to you tonight, all right? Let me know if you need any lesson-giving services. Love you!"

"Ditto," Cloud muttered. Tifa hung up. Cloud sighed and rubbed his forehead, shutting his cell phone harshly.

Why, of all things, did Vincent want a piano? It was like buying toys for a child; Vincent had given every reason in the book as to why he simply had to have that damn instrument.

All except one.

"Cloud?"

_Shit_.

Cloud leaned up on his elbows from where he lay. He dropped his cell phone on the bed as he did so, and looked up at Vincent with exasperated eyes. Vincent ignored the look and leaned against the door panel.

"Will you come with me?"

"I've seen it."

"Shut up. Just come with me." Vincent turned and left Cloud's eyesight. The blonde sighed, almost angrily. He knew there'd be hell tonight if he didn't just do what Vincent said. Mumbling here and there, he rolled off the bed and followed Vincent's orders.

There it was, that bloody, demonic piece of furniture, taking up half the space in their dining room. Vincent was seated in front of it, his head lowered as if he were studying the keys. Cloud cocked an eyebrow; he hadn't heard Vincent play since they'd brought the damn thing home.

Cloud sat on the couch arm that was two feet away from where Vincent sat. He faced Vincent and waited for him to move. Vincent never did. His hands weren't even touching the keys; his fingers were linked and his hands were in his lap.

Cloud sighed and almost started to get up, but, as if Vincent were reading his mind, he slowly moved his hands upwards and onto the delicate, white keys. Cloud leaned forward with an amused look on his face. Vincent's breathing was quiet, his hands were still, and his eyes were closed.

And he began.

Cloud watched closely as Vincent's fingers traveled somewhat slowly over the keys, playing what sounded like a ballad from a fairytale. They began to move faster, using more interesting notes. It sounded like a story; calm and peaceful, then suspenseful and eye-opening.

Cloud found himself leaning forward with more interest now, as if waiting to see how this story would end. He felt chills as he listened to what would be the climax; Vincent's fingers danced with beauty as he played a bit faster. The rhythm was the same, but the notes were fairly different.

Vincent's long, pale fingers gracefully created what Cloud thought to be a happy ending, but with some tragedy. There was hurt, but there was content. There were memories, but there were beginnings. Cloud gritted his teeth as he felt what he feared Vincent would see; his vision blurred with the emotions Cloud felt in liquid form.

The music slowed, not quite as slowly as it had started, but not as speedy as the climax had been. Finally, the dancing fingers came to a stop.

As Cloud had hoped, Vincent didn't look up right away. He didn't even move his hands. He just sat there respectfully, and Cloud knew Vincent was aware of what Cloud was trying to hide. He casually flicked the tears off his face.

Vincent took in a slow breath and tilted his head so he looked at Cloud. He didn't know what Cloud was thinking, but he knew what he was feeling.

Cloud found himself being enveloped by Vincent's arms. He was no longer on the arm of the couch, but leaning against Vincent in the very corner of the couch. Vincent pulled Cloud against him, holding him tightly against his own body. Cloud wondered if anyone else Vincent had ever touched was able to feel the warmth he felt when Vincent touched him like this.

Vincent kissed Cloud's neck, and, leaving his lips where they were, said, "That was you."

Cloud blinked, not quite understanding what Vincent was saying. "Me?"

Vincent nodded, and it took Cloud a moment to realize Vincent meant the song. He shifted so he could look over his shoulder. "The song? It was for me?"

Vincent shrugged. "I suppose. But it _was_ you more than it was _for_ you."

Cloud shook his head. "I don't understand."

"It was your life. You felt the emotions, yes? You felt sadness, you felt grief, you felt excitement, you felt thrill, you felt happiness. You felt past emotions, new emotions, and everything that comes with them. You felt so strongly about the music – more than most people would – because you could relate to it. It was your life's story, Cloud. It was _you_."

Cloud was facing forward now, his lips parted slightly. Vincent didn't removed his lips from Cloud's neck, but instead kissed it again. Cloud shivered; not at the kiss, but at the memory of the music's feel.

He allowed the tears to run this time as he turned around quickly. He replaced his neck with his own lips, enclosing them on Vincent's.

The piano suddenly became a much more beautiful piece of furniture.


	43. H&S: Chapter 43

Ah, I love this chapter.  
There's something about it that's very... _significant_.

* * *

**Company**

It was unusually cold outside. It didn't bother Vincent, but he could always tell the difference. It wasn't because he could see the thin, airy puff of breath that his lungs emitted. Nor was it because of his arm's newborn goosebumps that he stubbornly ignored. It was not because he could see the glow of fireplaces from every house window he looked into as he passed them.

It was because of the sky.

Not many held such a gift, but Vincent used the sky has his thermometer. Temperature never had much of an effect on him, but it sometimes helped to know how others – like Cloud, for example – were feeling about Mother Nature's actions. It was like using the sun to tell time; only fewer people knew it could be done.

Vincent's eyes were sensitive to the colors of the sky. The endless ceiling above the earth changed colors constantly, but only to receptive human eyes. Vincent nearly smiled at the irony in this thought.

As he looked up at the sky for the millionth time that evening, he breathed in the cleanliness of air around him. It felt refreshing; he hadn't taken a walk by himself for quite some time, and it was surprisingly nice to have some alone time, despite the fact that he missed a certain lonesome blonde all the while.

"You'll be warm soon enough, love," Vincent murmured.

* * *

A warm bath, actual pajama pants – as opposed to almost nothing, which was what he wore every other night to bed – and three blankets… Cloud was still as cold as he was two hours ago.

Grunting, the blonde left the safety of his warm bed and stood by the window. For some reason, the cold didn't disturb him as much as it did in any other spot in the house. He looked through the somewhat smeared glass at a perfect view of a new moon.

"So similar," Cloud said, almost whispering. "So pale, so bright, so beautiful…"

"You're not so bad yourself," came a quiet, gentle voice from behind him. Cloud's heart skipped a beat; his stomach fluttered with millions of tiny butterflies. Before he could say a word – not that he would have been able to anyway, what with not being able to breathe for a quick moment – he felt strong, possessive arms wrapping around his waist from behind.

"Are you cold, love?" Cloud shook his head.

"You give me warmth beyond belief."

Cloud closed his eyes and sighed a relaxed sigh when he felt Vincent's incredibly warm breath on his neck. "Even though my skin is colder than the weather outside?"

Cloud nodded. Vincent placed his lips on Cloud's collarbone, kissing it tenderly. He brought Cloud closer to him, holding him gently but firmly. Cloud lifted his hands to cover Vincent's, linking his cold fingers through the other man's freezing ones.

"Not that I don't like the attention," Cloud muttered over his shoulder, "but those blankets over there are looking rather lonely. Care to help me in keeping them company?"

Vincent chuckled. "The only company I'm keeping is yours, love. The blankets are just restraining you until I feel like giving you up."

"Then they have a long night ahead of them, don't they?"

Talking about inanimate objects was strange, even for men such as Vincent or Cloud, but in moments like this, they really didn't even know what they were talking about anyway. Vincent nipped playfully at Cloud's ear before backing away from him and sitting on the edge of the bed. Cloud followed him, and Vincent watched eagerly as the blonde man – in nothing but pajama pants and who knew what underneath – walked in front of him.

The sight of so many muscles coming his way made him shiver. He was hoping Cloud hadn't seen it, but he knew, of course, that Cloud noticed just about anything Vincent did when he was in the same room.

Vincent, having no other choice as Cloud came over his body, moved back more on the bed. Cloud positioned himself so he straddled the older man, leaning his face in closer to Vincent's. He lightly brushed his nose against Vincent's, smiling as he did so. Vincent responded by affectionately and slowly rubbing his cheek once against the side of Cloud's face with a soft sigh. Cloud laughed softly.

"Vincent… the blankets?" he reminded Vincent, who only smiled and nodded. In one quick, fluid motion, Vincent pulled Cloud further onto the bed and had both of them covered by the mountain of blankets.

Cloud smiled down at the man he laid upon, brushing the back of his fingers on the cheek of the pale, beautiful face he adored so much. Vincent caught Cloud's hand and held it, stroking his thumb across the smooth skin of the back of Cloud's fingers.

While the sun could be his watch and the sky could be his thermometer…

Cloud would _always_ be his blanket.


	44. H&S: Chapter 44

This is kind of a dumb chapter, lol. Mostly for the sake of posting up another chapter. I lost my list of chapter ideas, so until then I'm just winging it. If I can, I'll upload one or two more chapters today.

* * *

**Entertainment**

"Wow, I'll bet Cloud will go down first. Look at how Vincent moves around!"

"Hell no! Cloud could take Vincent down in second!"

"Then why hasn't he already?" Denzel cocked an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "You wanna make a bet or something?"

Before Marlene could reply, Tifa put her hand over the girl's mouth. "There will be no more betting… Denzel lost over thirty gil the last time you two bet on a fight."

Marlene grinned at the thought, while Denzel just huffed, crossed his arms and turned back to the two men fighting.

Vincent had long-range shots, and his aim was amazing. He had great flexibility and he moved quickly with a great amount of flow. Cloud, however, had intense strength, especially when his close-range shots opened up. He could predict movements and avoid them easily, even if he could out-move his opponent.

Vincent only shot at the spots he knew Cloud could block, which he always did. Cloud swung his sword with the speed and strength he knew Vincent could dodge.

All in all, Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel weren't really watching a practice run. They were watching two men being polite… polite being a very loosely used term, what with one man holding a gun and the other a sword.

Finally, the two came to a stop. They leaned over, hands on their knees, trying to catch their breath. Even when they "went easy" on each other, it was the ultimate workout.

"Interesting," Cloud managed to say once he was able to breathe again. "I could swear you were going easy on me." He smirked. Vincent looked up at him.

"Ditto."

Marlene stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips. "Well that's not fair! We want to see a real fight!" Denzel nodded in agreement. Tifa looked at the men and shook her head, smiling. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"If you two saw us actually fight, you wouldn't see us alive again. Well…" he eyed Vincent. "You wouldn't see me alive again."

Vincent chuckled. "Unless he burns me alive, Cloud's right. Would you two really want it to end like that?"

Marlene sighed and shook her head, letting her arms drop. Denzel paused. "…Would it be exciting?"

"_Denzel!_"


	45. H&S: Chapter 45

This is among one of my favorite chapters, I think. Sorry for another pause in updating, by the way. I've actually been preoccupied with Pirates of The Caribbean fandoms... hehe. I have a new love for James Norrington (or Jack Davenport, really). I'll throw Tom Hollander in there too (the lovely Cutler Beckett). If you're a fan of POTC, check out my latest work!  
Enjoy! :D

* * *

**There's No Place Like Home**

Cloud watched the clock anxiously. He tapped his finger loudly on the fireplace mantel; he couldn't sit. Couldn't sit still, more like.

It was almost time… and each time the minute hand got closer to the twelve, each minute that passed seemed to go by more slowly than the last. Cloud took in a quick but deep breath, then let it out, irritated. Damn his impatient nature.

_Bloody hell, what's taking so long?_ Cloud growled in his head. _I've been waiting for six damn months… if I have to wait any longer, I swear…_

His finger stopped tapping and his head jerked up like a curious puppy's when he heard the sound of the doorknob twisting. Cloud blinked, lifting his arm off the mantel and watching the door. It opened slowly, probably more slowly than the stupid minute hand had been moving.

Cloud stared firmly at the man walking through the doorway. He was not looking at Cloud, and when he closed the door, he was facing in the complete opposite direction of the blonde. Cloud had had about enough; he wasn't waiting a second longer.

Before he could do anything, though, Vincent turned and looked directly at Cloud. Vincent's eyes held a high intensity that made Cloud freeze. They stayed there for a while, expressionless faces carefully watching the other.

Finally, Cloud's heart flipped when he saw Vincent's lips curve upwards ever so slightly. Cloud found himself returning the smile, and he waited for what he knew would be in Vincent's eyes.

Like that same, obedient but impatient puppy, Cloud waited for permission. He stared straight into Vincent's eyes, and waited for his command.

At last, Vincent nodded once, incredibly lightly, but Cloud did not move until he saw what he was looking for: "_Come to me._"

Cloud threw himself forward, lunging at Vincent with everything he had, and threw his arms around the man's shoulders. He heard Vincent chuckle, and he felt those strong arms slipping around his waist. Cloud smiled, burying his face in Vincent's neck, the older man's hair surrounding his head. He had told himself not to, but he ignored it now when he felt a tear sliding down his cheek.

Vincent felt the tear on his neck's skin as well and hugged Cloud tighter, pulling the man against him. He nuzzled Cloud's messy hair, closing his eyes and sighing quietly.

"I missed you, love."

Cloud bit the inside of his bottom lip, smiling still. "I know you did." He lifted his head, keeping his arms wrapped as tightly as ever around Vincent's neck. He looked into Vincent's eyes up close now, and almost immediately fell into them.

There were pictures of Vincent around the house, yes, and Cloud had stared at them countless times. But to finally see those beautiful eyes up close and real… to see the life in them… Cloud felt more at ease than he had for the past half year that Vincent had been away with Reeve.

Vincent brought a hand up from Cloud's back, stroking a single finger across Cloud's cheek. He flicked the tear off and brought that same hand to his lover's neck, holding the side of it gently. Cloud subconsciously leaned into his touch, relaxing further. Vincent smiled, and, after six months of waiting, tilted Cloud's chin up with his thumb, leaned down, and covered Cloud's lips with his own.

It felt good to be home.

* * *

I don't know where the hell Vincent was. Think... I dunno... _mission_. xD

THIS IS IT, H&S FANS!  
We're down to the final five chapters of Heart and Soul. I have a certain something planned out for the last chapter, but for the four before that, I will _only_ be taking requests.

I know I'll be getting one from kai-kakashi, who is not only my most loyal H&S reader, but a fan of all my Strifentine work (at least, I'd certainly hope to get some from H&S's biggest fan... hehehe). I'd like to see some variety! My readers kept me going with this story, so it's time to make them a part of it.

_Hopefully_ I'll be updating soon. :)


	46. H&S: Chapter 46

Ah, the first of my four requests. Actually, I've only gotten three that I really like so far. If I must, I'll use the last one (not that I wouldn't mind, hehe). Still, four requests out of only two people? And at least five people reviewed on that last chapter. Come on, guys...

Anyway, this chapter is thanks to kai-kakashi's request. Thank you!

* * *

**Love and Beloved**

"Cloud, I'm not sure if I can take anymore surprises!" Vincent shouted over the ferocious sounds of Fenrir. Cloud grinned to himself, picking up his speed. Even though Vincent was blindfolded, he could feel that, and he lifted his head. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Because!" Cloud shouted back. "I've been wanting to do this for a while now!"

Vincent said nothing more; it was somewhat bothersome to shout so loudly with the air so dry. He sighed and placed his head on Cloud's back, relaxing a bit. It wasn't long before he felt the bike slowing down, then finally coming to a stop.

Cloud moved from the bike and took Vincent's hand, helping him off as well. Vincent reached up to the blindfold, but Cloud flicked the impatient hand, squeezing the one he held.

"Not yet," Cloud teased. Vincent rolled his hidden eyes.

"Your damn blindfold is itchy, Cloud."

"Too bad."

"_Cloud…_"

"Hm?"

Vincent let out a frustrated breath through his nose. He wasn't going to argue with Cloud; he was more excited than anything, but didn't exactly want to show it. Earlier that morning, Cloud had called his surprise a late Valentine's Day gift. Apparently one rose wasn't enough for Cloud. Vincent was grateful, but Cloud's 'surprises' always caught him by… surprise.

Cloud finally stopped walking. Vincent noticed the air around him had gotten colder, and the amount of light he could see through the fabric in front of his eyes had gotten darker, but lighter at the same time. He was so immensely confused. Cloud gave Vincent's hand another squeeze, holding onto it a bit longer, then relaxed.

"Okay," Cloud said softly. "You can take it off."

Vincent was startled by the abrupt gentleness Cloud was using. Only minutes ago he had been teasing and joking. Vincent hesitantly brought his free hand to his eyes and pulled the fabric away. His eyes were still closed – out of fear of what he would see – and he waited another two or three seconds before opening them. He looked up in front of him and nearly fainted.

Cloud smiled sensitively at the sudden focus Vincent held in his eyes, and he began to stroke his lover's hand with his thumb. He followed Vincent's gaze, the smile still on his face. He had only been here once before… a long time ago before he and Vincent had decided to start their relationship.

He had found Vincent sitting on the ground, and he remembered the position so well: one of his legs were completely straight, the other one bent. He was sitting up with one hand on the ground behind him and the other arm resting on the bent knee.

What he remembered more clearly than anything, though, was the expression on Vincent's face. Vincent hardly ever showed emotion to people – other than Cloud – and since Cloud had never really thought of even _dating_ Vincent at the time, he was shocked at the love and admiration he saw in Vincent's stare.

Now, Cloud could see those same emotions, but he saw something else. Gratitude. Appreciation. Cloud felt a bit guilty; Vincent was starting to inwardly thank Cloud for bringing him here, when in all honesty Cloud had brought Vincent here just for Lucrecia.

Cloud smiled at the name. It was a beautiful name, and it matched with Vincent's so smoothly. He didn't know much about the two together and their past, other than Vincent's hate for Sephiroth was based off whatever relationship the two lab partners had had. But knowing Vincent as well as he did, he could only positively assume she was a wonderful woman.

He let go of Vincent's hand as the older man began to walk forward, almost in a trance. Cloud didn't follow; this was Vincent's time, and he brought himself to walk to the entrance of the cave.

Vincent was lost. He fell into his past, remembering all of which his time with Cloud had made him forget. He felt culpable for the good memories; ones he should have kept with or without his husband. But the bad memories were back, and though he thanked Cloud again and again in his head for keeping them away, he couldn't help but close his eyes and _really_ think about them. In an odd way, it was nice to be reminded of where he was now. Truth be told, if it weren't for some of those memories, he wouldn't be here now. He wouldn't have the friends he had now. He wouldn't have Cloud.

He felt that now was a better time to be closer to Lucrecia. He'd never been within twenty feet of her crystal abode, almost afraid he would ruin the perfection of it. The perfection of the moment… of the way she looked…

She was a reminder of what he used to be, and he loved her for that. He always would. She reminded him of the days where nothing went wrong. The bad days… the responsibility of those belonged to Hojo. Well, Hojo and Vincent, but Vincent naturally blamed himself for most of what had happened. But he wasn't an idiot; he was well aware of what Hojo had done in the past, and he loathed him for it.

But this wasn't a day for Hojo – like there would ever be one. _No_, Vincent answered some unasked question. _Today is for you, love. It's been so long, and I can't make up for the time I've missed, but I'm here now. I…_

Vincent was within arms length of the crystal. The contrast between the darkness of the cave and the sudden brightness of the glow emitting from the crystal made his eyes burn at first. He felt a chill coming from it, and he shivered at the coolness, and at the sight of his first love.

She had always been beautiful, he knew. But there was something about this moment that made him begin to study her further. Perhaps it was because he was closer to her now, or maybe it was because it was Cloud that had brought him here unexpectedly.

The peaceful look on her face was as clear as ever, but there was something else there. Vincent squinted his eyes to see it, then snapped them wide open again when he realized what it was. His lips curved up subconsciously, and he leaned back – from his forward position of being focused entirely on Lucrecia. He sighed gently, smiling still.

Cloud was waiting for him by the bike, facing the valley below the cliff he had parked on. Vincent paused after coming out of the cave, looking at his beloved husband. He had done something for him that he knew would change his life. It wasn't just that he had taken Vincent to visit Lucrecia. Cloud was telling Vincent that he wanted to be a part of Vincent's past. He was letting Vincent know he was supportive in Vincent's favor for what had happened.

Vincent's smile remained as he silently walked up behind Cloud, standing directly behind him for a second or two. He placed one hand on Cloud's hip, then the other arm around Cloud's neck. Cloud merely reached up, placing his hand over Vincent's wrist and hand, returning the smile he could see in his mind.

Inside the cave, another recently discovered smile remained on an idyllic woman's face.

Somehow, Vincent knew Lucrecia was waiting for him to visit again, and never again would she appreciate the visit as much if he did not again bring the happiness that Vincent had now.

* * *

First of all, someone _please_ tell me they caught the "play on words" in the chapter's title... I tried to make it as obvious as possible... hehe.

Anyway, thanks again to kai-kakashi for the great idea. Hope you liked it. :)


	47. H&S: Chapter 47

_A/N_: And yet another kai-kakashi special. x)  
She gave me an idea, and I thought it was brilliant, but once I started typing, I started switiching it around a bit. This is a super-cool chapter, because it's really not like any other chapter in H&S. It's kind of like a 2-in-1 chapter. There are "two chapters", complete with two titles and two sections each. As always, titles are **bolded** and underlined, and sections are divided with (gasp) dividers.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Memories**

_He's losing…_

Cloud leapt from the great, falling tree, swinging his blade at his merciless enemies without fear. His face reflected the pale glow emitting from the white trees below him, and for each time the sword made contact with anything else, bright sparks flew along with the echo of the ring it made. Yazoo fired a shot in a dangerous position, but Cloud quickly blocked it, though was forced back in the air. Cloud balanced himself and landed horizontally on yet another tree, and after arranging his weapon, sprung himself with a grunt towards a smirking Kadaj.

_He won't make it…_

Cloud struck his sword at Kadaj's brutally, failing to hit the man each time. Cloud was distracted… his Stigma was getting a hold of him, and Kadaj could feel it. He advanced on Cloud, continuously attacking him, free of any clemency. Before Cloud knew it, he was flying in another direction. He heard Kadaj's feet hit the ground, then his sword.

_Enough!_

Vincent closed his eyes quickly, releasing his subconscious strain to contain his physical form, becoming one with the red cloak he refused to ever stop wearing. He lunged forward, whizzing through the air. He halted abruptly at Cloud's side and began rotating around his body. He could sense Cloud's pain, but also his gratitude. He could also sense the confusion in Kadaj and inwardly smirked.

_You're safe, Cloud. I'm here._

Continuing to revolve around Cloud, Vincent closed his eyes once again and produced the image of him wielding his own weapon and firing it. His eyes snapped open, and the bullets themselves were shot from the cape, fired at Kadaj. They were easily blocked, but Kadaj was now staggered and unfocused.

Yazoo took note of the imprecise look in Kadaj's eyes, then glared at the ex Turk, of whom he was well aware of. He lifted his gun and fired at Vincent, immediately regretting it.

_Like hell you're going to harm him._

Vincent growled, catching Cloud by his waist and pulling him close. With a soft rustle, he was in the air again, moving away from Cloud's attackers. He was momentarily attentive to the taken-aback look on Kadaj's face, and sneered. He returned his attention to where he was going; making sure his hold on Cloud was tight and secure.

Secure… being an understatement. Without knowing it, Vincent's left arm was completely around Cloud's waist, and his right arm was angled so that his hand was placed on Cloud's chest. When he became aware of this, he quickly decided he would merely tell Cloud it was a matter of a better hold of his body; dropping him at this height wouldn't do much help for his wounds.

But Cloud said nothing. Vincent wondered if this was because Cloud was unconscious – which he highly doubted; even a battle like that couldn't take down Cloud Strife, subconscious – which was more likely; even if Cloud had managed to get through as far as he had, taking on three dangerous men with long-range weapons, he was still hurt, or it could be that Cloud…

_No._ Vincent mentally answered the unspoken question. _No. Vincent Valentine, you are a foolish, oblivious, imprudent, selfish man._

But could he be blamed?

* * *

Vincent attained his physical structure once more before landing gracefully by a creek. It was a quiet night, despite the disturbing battle that had occurred only seconds ago. He watched the man he held in his arms for a moment. He'd been right; Cloud was only half-awake. He probably didn't even know who was holding him at the moment, or what's more, that he was being held at all.

Vincent breathed a sigh before kneeling down, gently bringing Cloud to the ground. His back was against a tree, and Vincent blinked at Cloud as his head rolled slowly to the side. Cloud groaned quietly, cringing at the movement. Vincent frowned and lifted his gloved hand to Cloud's face, softly stroking the exquisite, smooth skin that was so very luckily unscarred from a high number of previous battles.

At his touch, Cloud's eyelids fluttered open completely. He shifted a bit as his eyes adjusted. His vision was blurry, but he could make out a beautiful Vincent Valentine staring at him from three inches away. His breath was caught, and it took him a moment to realize that Kadaj and his gang were no longer around. To Cloud's disappointment and grief, neither were the kids. He sighed and moved forward slightly, and Vincent stood, leaning back against the tree. He crossed his arms and watched Cloud carefully, studying him. Cloud looked into the water thoughtfully, though Vincent noticed that his reflection showed pain… more pain that what a bullet or blade could cause.

"See? I knew I'd be no help."

Vincent fought the urge to grab Cloud, shaking the sense he'd lost long ago back into him. He didn't know anyone that deserved more credit than what Cloud deserved, and he didn't know anyone that got less than what Cloud received. Before he could respond, Cloud looked over his shoulder, facing him.

"Vincent. What do you know about this?"

It had been a long time since Cloud had addressed Vincent. In their last meet, he hadn't called Vincent by his name. Not once. He'd wondered why, but decided to think nothing more of it than impatience or exhaustion. Cloud would be Cloud. Vincent's head was lowered, and he spoke gently, choosing his words so that they explained what Cloud wanted to know, but so that he could figure out more than what he wanted.

"I come here often," he started, lifting his chin. He unfolded his arms, throwing his right arm back and swinging a side of his cloak behind him. He took slow steps forward, keeping his eyes on Cloud. "I've seen what Kadaj's group is doing." And he was at Cloud's level again, kneeling next to him. _Touch_. His hand rested lightly on Cloud's upper arm, but he knew it took Cloud by surprise.

"The Stigma," Vincent sustained in his silky, careful voice. He winced; Cloud's body was shaking, and Vincent knew he was the one causing it. "It's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body. The body tries to eliminate it and overcompensates." Vincent stood, relieved that he was no longer causing his friend the pain he knew needed to be caused. He made his way towards a tree in front of him, continuing his words. "Inside our bodies is a current… like the life stream. That current is what fights off any malevolent intruders."

Cloud wasn't one to hesitate when he wanted information. "What do you mean by… _intruder_?" he questioned in an undertone. Vincent faced him now, peering over the neck of his cloak. He inaudibly chuckled to himself at the young man's eagerness.

"The Sephiroth gene." He emphasized the name with hate, and then quickly regained his inner composure. "Jenova's mimetic legacy. Call it what you want."

Cloud lifted his arm, resting it atop his bent knee. He didn't make eye contact with Vincent, but the older man knew Cloud was swallowing his every word.

"You're well informed," the conscientious voice managed. Vincent took this as a simple '_thank you_' and nothing more.

"Tseng and Elena… they were brought here half-dead. They must have been brutally tortured. I did what I could to save them… but… well, we'll see."

"Tortured?" Apparently Cloud wasn't through with his unintentional interrogations. Vincent returned his drifted gaze back to Cloud.

"They had it coming," he said, raising an eyebrow. "They got their hands on Jenova's head."

Cloud's eagerness didn't falter. "Then when Kadaj says he's looking for 'mother'…"

Vincent's eyes were locked onto Cloud… he couldn't bring himself to look away. There was something about Cloud tonight – never mind the prior battle – that made Vincent uneasy. "Heaven's dark harbinger. The calamity. Jenova. If they wanted to, they could recreate Sephiroth."

Cloud's expression told Vincent he was beginning to understand it all, but still had more questions than answered, what with each answered question bringing up at least ten more unanswered ones. Cloud tilted his head to the side, staring at the ground. The moonlight was gentle on his pale golden hair, and Vincent's gaze was calm and moderate.

"Kadaj… what _is_ he?"

Vincent chuckled, either at the fact that Cloud had found a question Vincent himself could not answer, or the bluntness and candor the question held… especially from a man of Cloud's status.

"I'd rather not know," he admitted.

* * *

**POV**

Even without any force, flying or falling, I feel wind in my hair. The sounds of chaos form a mixture of overall auditory destruction. The formidable creature above the city roars tremendously, shaking the building's ledge I stand steadily on.

I wait, as I always have, for my most meaningful friend to reach me. I watch him rise towards me, falling once or twice and causing me to feel my stomach turn. I know Cloud, though. I know of his strength; it's greater than anyone gives him credit for. His physical appearance is nothing compared to his inner strength.

He nears me, and I hold my breath. The wind grows around me intensely, gripping the fabric of my clothing, my cape, and my hair and having its own way with each. I ignore it; I am accustomed to such matters, regardless of how bothersome.

At the moment, I only have one focal point. And it's reaching for me.

I lean forward and push against the ledge, jumping into the air. It feels incredible, as always… the ability to soar, even if it can't really be forever.

My arm reaches out for his, and my gloved hand wraps around a matching one. I give it a gentle squeeze, and unknown to the world around us, he smiles ever so lightly at me, and his eyes are locked with mine. My heart beats double time, and my stomach flips with excitement. I focus all of my strength into my right arm, and with somewhat ease, I pull against his arm, using the momentum to pull myself in the opposite direction.

I watch him rise above me, and as my fingers slip from his, I gently cry out, "_Fly_!"

And so he does.

* * *

The events of a trying day had been exhausting. I feel Tifa's grip on my waist tighten as I speed up; I notice Vincent, Red, and Cait Sith traveling to our right. Yuffie, Barret, and Cid are on our left. Vincent has Denzel somewhere in that mysterious cloak of his.

We make it to the bar in unison. Cid and Barret are clearly ready to celebrate, but I feel I need time to think. I've been doing it a lot lately, but cutting back starts tomorrow, once I've rested. I have much to think about, and surely my friends can understand such…

As my quite hyper companions find seats in the empty bar, I look at Tifa. She recognizes this look I give her, and she smiles at me… the understanding, trusting smile. I leave the room and head upstairs.

I make my way to the naturally lighted room. The double beds are neatly made, and the childish drawings surround me on the walls. I make myself comfortable on the nearest bed – as comfortable as I am when I think to myself – and close my eyes. The comforter below me relaxes my muscles, and I smile again, for the second time today. I'm sure I'd earned it… the right to smile. At least for now.

I feel something touch my forehead, and I lift my eyelids. My dark-haired friend stands over me, his gloved hand above my head. His fingers brush against my temple, and I smile further. Vincent would know I would want to think, but I suppose I had never made it clear I always wanted to be alone. In fact, I had come to realize, it was quite the opposite for me.

I sit up, bringing my legs over the side of the bed, inviting Vincent to join me. He does, as I had assumed, and we both lean forward over our knees. We stay there for several minutes, and after many of them, I look up at the clock, shocked to see that well over an hour had gone by.

Incredible.

That was one way to describe the man sitting next to me. It had so many meanings, but only of which could be positive and great. Perfect.

I turn my head to look at Vincent, and he vacillates before doing the same. _I want to… after everything he's… it could tell him the wrong thing or right… should I?_

With every ounce of courage I could gather after today, I lift a trembling hand and place it on his, my stare lying on the hand as well. I feel his body tense, and he doesn't move. I bite the inside of my lip until I feel Vincent squeeze my hand, just as he had done earlier today.

My eyes sweep back to the orbs of what one could say was a burned ruby, the colors fitting so. His lips twitch upwards, and I find myself returning his smile, with my expression as well.

Inviting him once again, I gesture to the door, then look back at Vincent. He nods, and I feel a sudden, unexplainable sting of sadness in my chest as I realize I'll have to release his hand.

Instead, surprising me as always, Vincent continuously holds my hand, as if reassuring me. I understand him perfectly, and the smile never leaves my face. We finally stand, not returning the other's hand until we reach the door. We have nowhere to go but downstairs where our friends are. Not that we're complaining.

What's a celebration without a hero and his best friend?

* * *

_A/N_: FYI, for those of you who don't know, "POV" stands for Point of View. :)

This was a super fun chapter for me to write. See, the original idea (which is still brilliant) was to come up with moments before Cloud and Vincent started dating... but they were flirtatious moments. Cute, yes?

But like I said, when I started typing, this is what was born. So... yes. :D

I'll try to update sooner than last time... hehe.


	48. H&S: Chapter 48

The 48th chapter... dun dun dun. :D

Wow, I can't believe how fast this went by! We're so close to the end... it's so sad. I have room for one more request, loves! This one is for Wolfcat Demon, by the way. Nice idea! :D

You will all LOVE the last chapter. I just know you will. I'm having so much fun typing it. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**You Light Up My Life**

"Take these to the kitchen, will you?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Cloud, it's one bag. There's nothing else. Why don't you take it?"

Cloud stuck out his bottom lip, and Vincent groaned.

"_Pleeease_, Vinnie-winnie?"

"Stop _calling_ me that," Vincent murmured as he snatched the grocery bag from Cloud's arms. Cloud's triumphant look didn't falter. He grinned at the back of Vincent's head as they walked through the front door.

_Hm_, he thought quietly, _I _have_ been calling him that name a lot lately. It does bug him a lot too. All my other nicknames for him aren't too unique; I've heard Tifa call him practically everything I have, and Yuffie's done _more_ than I have._

Cloud began to help put away the groceries as Vincent started whatever meal he had in mind. Cloud smiled; if there was one thing Vincent had surprised him with during their relationship, it was that he was an excellent cook. Cloud wondered where he'd learned to cook, or if he was really just that brilliant.

_I need something only I can call him… something special._

Cloud went over possibilities as he opened the refrigerator door. It wasn't that easy; a lot of what he came up with would either be a name others could call him, or it would piss off Vincent.

The sun was making it's way through the sky quickly, and although it had been late in the day when they had arrived home, it still surprised Cloud to see that the sky was a soft orange and lavender when he looked up from the sink and out the window. He watched the happenings in the flower garden that was something close to thirty feet away from the window. Bluebells and Lilacs and Violets… they were beautiful in the mauve tinted light the sky offered.

Cloud noticed a number of dragonflies, butterflies, and fireflies that inhabited the small garden. He found he couldn't look away; this was usually the case when he happened to spot the garden at this time in the day. The dragonflies would dart around the flowers, as if chasing each other. The butterflies gracefully opened and closed their wings among the petals, resting or collecting food. And the fireflies… they were the most dazzling. Their light was so rare, that when it showed randomly, Cloud found himself smiling. There was such a magical feel to it, almost fantasy-like.

Cloud finally managed to look away from the window, and he looked at the man to his right, still working on the food. He watched him, his head angled so he was looking over his shoulder. He found himself smiling again, and looked down at the sink, continuing to wash dishes.

The kitchen was quiet aside from the knife chopping vegetables, running water, and occasionally a dish being put on the counter. Cloud couldn't help but look up at the garden every now and then. The sky was getting darker, and he couldn't see much other than the fireflies in a short amount of time.

When the last of the dishes were done, Cloud looked up at the garden one last time, admiring the bright little bugs that were oblivious to their onlooker. Cloud tilted his head and smiled. They were so lively… often would a flash of their neon bodies light up a small part of a flower petal. Cloud found it to be amazing how one simple light could reflect on another object so easily.

Cloud's lips parted slightly, and he gasped to himself. _That… it was…_

Vincent was separating his food, mixing, adding, anything. He was picky about the way he fixed his meals, and wanted it to be perfect. Perfection didn't exist to most, but dammit, Vincent was immortal. _He_ could get perfection done.

Vincent was caught by surprise when he felt familiar arms wrapping tightly around his waist. He stopped moving his arms; he could barely remember the last thing he'd just been doing. The side of Cloud's head was resting on his left shoulder blade. Vincent gently put down whatever it was he was holding in his hands, soon after placing them over Cloud's. Was this an apology for acting so childishly earlier? Probably not; Cloud did that often and never acted this way afterwards.

Linking his fingers through Cloud's, Vincent gave the blonde's hand a gentle squeeze, looking slightly over his shoulder. Cloud was very still, and Vincent guessed that his eyes were closed. He didn't know whether to be concerned or content.

"Cloud… what are you thinking about?"

It seemed to be the perfect question, but he didn't know if Cloud would answer it or not. He seemed to be deep in thought; Cloud was often this silent or immobile. Still he already knew the answer.

"You."

Cloud lifted his head and placed his lips on Vincent's neck. Vincent forced down a shiver; he hadn't been expecting that, but he enjoyed it beyond belief. Cloud lifted his chin and rested it on Vincent's shoulder. He raised one of his hands and placed it on Vincent's chest, rubbing it slightly. He made sure his lips were close to Vincent's ear as he continued to speak.

"I was thinking about that nickname I called you earlier," Cloud said softly. Vincent blinked, stroking Cloud's hand with his thumb.

"Were you?"

"Mm."

Cloud nuzzled Vincent's earlobe affectionately, smiling very faintly.

"I've come up with a new one."

_This_… Vincent was interested in. He simply had to hear it.

"Did you, now? Well, you have my attention." A pause. "Why did you decide to make a new one?"

Cloud grinned now, kissing the corner of Vincent's jaw line. "You know why."

Vincent returned the smile he knew Cloud possessed. He did, so he nodded. "Well?"

The blue eyes softened, and Cloud brushed his lips over Vincent's neck again. He thought over the nickname, and decided it was perfect. It fit Vincent in every way, and it was something no one else could ever claim Vincent as. It was _Cloud's_. Cloud's lips formed their faint smile again, and they tickled Vincent's ear as they moved.

"_You're my firefly_."

* * *

_A/N_: Squee! Ever so adorable! :D

Remember, one more request! Flood the review pages with them! I want to make the last request chapter something really unique. If you must, read over the previous chapters (maybe you can get a good feel of what I write like). Kai-kakashi's ideas were so brilliant (not that others weren't, trust me!) because she reads all my work and really knows how I do my Strifentine. Second-to-last, here we go! :)


	49. H&S: Chapter 49

_A/N_: I can't believe it's so close to being over. The second-to-last chapter... is it possible? After months and months... it's nearly finished.

Wow. Well, this is the last request chapter, and the last chapter before the big finale. This one is for Jagwarakit; thanks for the idea, and enjoy!

* * *

**Little Green Monster**

These were the kind of nights when everyone was happy. These were the kind of nights when everyone could grab a drink and joke and laugh. These were kind of nights that made every couple involved plan out the rest of their evening, knowing their partner was probably thinking the same thing. These were the kind of nights everyone was relaxed and could have a good time.

Until Reno got a little too drunk. Until Vincent noticed. Until Cloud didn't.

Normally, Vincent didn't give a damn if the mindless redhead drank until he swayed, laughed at crude jokes until he cried. Actually, he never really paid much attention to Reno at all; he was focused on Cloud. But that was exactly why he was looking at Reno.

They were too close for Vincent's liking. And what's worse is that Reno had persuaded Cloud to drink more than he usually would. This didn't really bother Vincent; Cloud was smarter than that. But when Reno moved closer to Cloud and swung a limp arm around Cloud's shoulder after laughing at an original Cid joke, Vincent cracked his knuckles, one by one.

His hands were separated, lying flat on the table in front of him. He wished they'd had better luck in seating; he sat next to Cid in the booth while Reno and Cloud sat across the table. Cloud was beginning to join in with the laughter. Vincent sighed, rubbing his temples.

Cid placed his drink on the table. "When Red said I was talkin' to the ship too often, I gave him a piece of… of my…" Cid blinked, hiccupping. Reno snorted, grinning at the blonde man in front of him.

"Your mind?" Cid waved his hand, swaying a little.

"Fuck no! My big-ass boot!"

The three men surrounding Vincent howled in laughter, and Vincent cocked an eyebrow, failing to find the humor in the broken pieces of the sentence. Vincent growled under his breath when Reno moved back and forth after he had calmed his laughter, leaning towards Cloud several times. He growled not because of Reno's actions, but because Cloud was grinning back at the red, eventually beginning to lean with him.

Vincent rolled his eyes. This was getting ridiculous. Tifa came over to refill their drinks. When she asked Vincent if he wanted anything, he politely declined; he'd had one drink earlier, but after viewing the scene before him, he decided it was better to keep straight; _someone_ had to.

Tifa noticed the troubled look on Vincent's face and tilted her head. The other boys were busy ignoring everything around them, so she whispered, "Vince, are you okay? You haven't had much to drink… you don't feel sick, do you?"

Vincent immediately shook his head. He kept his head straight forward, but let his eyes meet Tifa's. "Take a look…?" He motioned his head towards the others. Tifa looked with her eyes, blinked a couple times, then looked back at Vincent. She hadn't been paying much attention to the loud laughter and obnoxious movements of the red and blonde, but now she could tell what was up with Vincent. She smiled respectively; Vincent was so overprotective, it was almost cute.

Tifa was the kind of girl who knew how to think on her feet. She eyed the room and the people in it, and figured her quick idea was safe enough. She swept her gaze to Vincent, who was still watching her. She winked, and before he could react, question, or protest, Tifa placed her pitcher on the table, then, shocking Vincent beyond belief, slowly sat on his lap.

Vincent forced himself to find words. "What are you doing?" he demanded in a harsh whisper. Tifa only looked at him, knowledge and confidence in her expression. Vincent watched her as she moved closer to Vincent, cuddling into him a little. She slid her arm around Vincent's shoulder, then very slightly looked over her shoulder at Cloud. Vincent's eyelids opened a bit wider in realization. He smirked at her, then darted his eyes to Cloud.

He was watching them now, but not as attentively as Tifa had intentioned. She furrowed her eyebrows, twisting her lips thoughtfully. She grinned at Vincent, whispered a quick, "_You know it's for the best_," then lifted one of her legs over Vincent's lap, straddling him. Vincent's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but didn't budge.

Reno and Cid were amazingly still lost in their own flow of jokes and comments, but – to Vincent's smug pleasure – Cloud was focused on them a little more now. He obviously tried to hide it by looking at them for short periods of time, or moving his hand in front of his eyes for a second or two, but Vincent knew Cloud better than anyone else could ever try, and he could tell it was getting to him.

Vincent loved Tifa, and her seductive ways were working like charm, but Vincent felt slightly guilty. Reno hadn't gone too far towards Cloud, and Vincent wondered if his jealousy was getting the best of him.

That is until Reno bit Cloud's ear.

Vincent felt Tifa stiffen, and he placed a hand over hers to let her know that he wasn't planning on any destruction or blood spills. Yet.

To Vincent's disbelief, the bite distracted Cloud, and he heard the blonde purr softly with a smile as Reno snuggled closer to him. Vincent cursed himself, Reno, and he and Tifa's unsuccessful battle with the other pair. _Damn_, Vincent growled in his mind, _where the fuck is Reno's _boyfriend_?_

Vincent clenched his fists at what he witnessed next. He used everything he had not to push Tifa aside and lunge across the table; Tifa would kill him for disrupting the bar – or for shoving her. But who could blame him? Vincent was _pissed_.

Cloud grazed his lips over Reno's neck.

Tifa's eyes met Vincent's again, and her wide, surprised ones pleaded with his, "I know, I _know_ Vincent… but please, trust me, okay?"

Vincent nodded to the unspoken statement, and turned his head towards the others again.

And almost screamed.

_They were kissing_.

Tifa felt Vincent shift in his seat, and grabbed onto the front of his shirt, just to be safe. This was pissing her off just as well as it was Vincent; Cloud was acting like a jerk, and it was because of a drunken, selfish, idiot.

Vincent's fist was tight, the other still resting on one of Tifa's hands. He gave hers a squeeze, and she immediately loosened her grip on his shirt. Vincent closed his eyes, wondering what he was supposed to do. Continuing to watch the disgusting show in front of him was out of the question.

Finally, Vincent looked up at Tifa. "Allow me to get up, please?"

Tifa gave him a warning look, and Vincent shook his head; no, his energy would not be wasted on the pathetic redhead. Instead, he had other ideas for it. Tifa waited for a moment, then nodded, getting off of Vincent, who immediately stood up afterwards. He stepped forward, forcefully grabbed Cloud's sleeve, and began to drag him out of the booth and across the room.

As they began to head up the stairs, he didn't even dare to look at the baffled expression Reno held. As much as he wanted to, he didn't.

* * *

Vincent gave Cloud a dynamically gentle shove towards the bed of the room. He locked the door behind him, looking earnestly into Cloud's eyes. Cloud was looking back, almost expressionless… save for the slight excitement Vincent saw in them. _Perfect_.

Cloud was still standing, the back of his knees leaning against the edge of the bed. Vincent walked slowly towards him, his head lowered, his arms at his side, and his eyes locked with Cloud's.

"My love," Vincent purred as he reached Cloud, body pressing against body, leaning further over the bed, "if you wanted some entertainment tonight, you should have known to come to _me_." Cloud shivered at the last word, the lips that had released it brushing against his ear. He moaned as Vincent let his lips travel downward, snatching the skin on his neck with his teeth.

Vincent was enjoying this already; his higher hand in the situation was almost funny. Cloud seemed shocked at the situation. Vincent normally wouldn't allow this to happen in Cloud's condition, but his earlier proceedings had pissed him off, so his revenge would be impetuous.

Cloud caught Vincent by surprise when his hand had roguishly found its way between Vincent's legs. Vincent gasped to himself, unaccustomed to this act. He sighed, defeated. This wasn't right. Of course, he was clearly irritated at Cloud, and he would beat Reno's ass when he was good and ready to, but Vincent was furious with himself. What was he thinking, taking advantage of Cloud like this? It wasn't fair to either of them.

Vincent surely – but very reluctantly – pulled away from Cloud, standing in front of the bed where Cloud sat, staring at Vincent with wide, brilliant blue eyes. Vincent hated that look; it usually meant Cloud was confused, in which case happened more often when he was drunk. Far, far too drunk.

The bed was very inviting, but Vincent was exhausted, and right now Cloud needed sleep more than he needed sex – much to Vincent's displeasure to admit. He unhooked his cape, but didn't bother with the rest of his clothing. He crawled onto the bed, laying the appropriate way. He pulled Cloud up with him, holding his beloved against his own body.

Cloud didn't argue; he just sighed through his nose and snuggled into the familiar, warm shape that held him so close. Vincent watched Cloud's body move incredibly slightly, up and down in harmony with Cloud's even breathing. Vincent almost smiled; man was obnoxious when he was drunk, but he sure as hell fell asleep when given the chance.

The rowdiness Vincent could hear coming from downstairs was steadily becoming less and less noisy. He figured everyone else decided two in the morning was an acceptable time to retire.

Vincent stroked Cloud's head, softly running his hand repeatedly through Cloud's hair. He was disappointed in Cloud, and he frowned at this realization as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, out. He didn't like to be so stern with Cloud, but sometimes he was given no choice. Cloud was a grown man, but there were times when Vincent wondered if Cloud purposely didn't act that way.

It took several more hours for Vincent to finally sleep. Several long, thoughtful, painful hours.

Oh, Cloud would be getting more than a hangover in the morning. Vincent would make sure of that.

* * *

Cloud's head hurt like mother-fucking hell, and he had tiny, reddish purple dents in his skin where Vincent had been holding onto him; his clothes weren't exactly smooth in some places.

As he began to sit up – holding his head in one hand all the while – Cloud watched his lover sleep. He was recalling the previous night, piece by tiny piece.

When it all came through together, Cloud groaned. Whether it was at his headache or the fact that he'd been a total ass last night, he wasn't sure, but both were making him feel terrible. He got up from the bed, careful not to wake Vincent, and opened the window on the opposite side of the room. He stood there for a minute, taking in the fresh air; he needed it.

He heard the bed mattress springs squeak, and he knew he was in trouble. As predicted, he felt comfortable fabric brushing over parts of his body, and closed his eyes lightly. He felt terrible; he'd partaken in Reno's foolishness, something he hardly ever did. He had made Vincent go through hell, something he dared not to do when fully cognizant.

But what was worst… Reno had kissed Cloud. Fucking _kissed_ him. And Cloud had kissed back. Cloud mentally kicked himself; he felt like such an irresponsible, selfish, hypocritical, undeserving prick. And he started to tell Vincent just that.

"Vin, I don't… I don't know where to start…"

Vincent remained silent, and it was pure torture to Cloud. The blonde stifled a growl; he'd be killing Reno later. Oh yes.

That is, if Vincent hadn't already.

Cloud looked over his shoulder. He immediately regretted it; Vincent's expression was hard and unreadable. Cloud wanted so much to take it back, to come up with every excuse in the world to make Vincent forgive him. But he knew it was no use; Cloud knew he didn't deserve Vincent's forgiveness, and there was no way he could make up for what he'd done. He lowered his head, facing the window again.

"Vincent… I'm so, _so_ sorry. I… I don't know what I was thinking. I wish I could go back and do it all differently. I…" Cloud bit his lip, stopping. He looked over his shoulder again. "I can only imagine how that must have made you feel, and I hate myself for it. I know I can't do anything to make it right or to take it back, but I can't tell you how unbelievably foolish I feel."

Cloud was running out of words. He'd meant all of them, he really had, but words couldn't describe how sorry he really was. He wanted to jump out the window he stood in front of, basically. But apparently, Vincent knew that, because the next thing Cloud knew, Vincent had snatched his waist, pulled him up, whirled him around, and pulled him into a surprising, deep, throaty kiss.

It wasn't what Cloud had been expecting, but he certainly wasn't complaining. He returned his gift, clutching the collar of Vincent's shirt, straightening his body. Vincent pulled away, not releasing his grip on Cloud's waist.

"You're a fool, Cloud Strife," Vincent muttered. Cloud's eyes sadly drifted to the floor. He was afraid that would be coming sooner or later; he'd just hoped for later. Vincent didn't miss Cloud's eyes, and caught his chin, pulling it up. His thin lips formed that rare, lovable smile. "But you're _my_ fool."

Vincent leaned forward for another kiss, moving the hand that held Cloud's chin to the back of his neck. He pressed Cloud against the wall below the window and the window itself. This scared the ever-living hell out of Cloud; he felt like he was going to back out of the room – two stories high.

Cloud tried to push forward, but Vincent was being more dominant than usual. After several attempts, Cloud finally growled into the kiss and took a demanding step forward, pushing Vincent back. Vincent didn't break the kiss or stagger; he just smirked, pulling Cloud back even more.

The two eventually made their way to the bed, but didn't touch it. Instead, Vincent pulled back from the kiss, tightly holding Cloud's waist. He leaned forward, pulling Cloud into him and touching Cloud's ear with his lips – the way they _both_ liked.

"What you did last night was unforgivable," Vincent whispered, sending a chill down Cloud's spine. "And you _will_ pay for it."

Cloud's eyes widened slightly. The tone Vincent was using… it was so hard to tell what it was. He bit his lip again; what the _fuck_ had he gotten himself into?

Vincent stepped back, turned, and headed for the door. Cloud blinked, watching Vincent walk away. He expected Vincent to say something, do something, _turn around_ at the least. But the older man kept walking, and Cloud wondered if he was meant to follow or to wait.

It was probably safer to follow. Not that any part of his current situation was safe, mind you.

Cloud hesitantly made his way out the door and downstairs, as he'd seen Vincent disappearing around the corner at the bottom of the steps. He walked into the bar where he, Tifa, and Reno stood. Apparently, they were all waiting for him; Vincent and Tifa were watching him closely, and quite intently. Reno was staring at the ground, his hands shoved into his pockets… and he was looking pretty embarrassed, and Cloud felt guilty for a quick second. He couldn't blame the red, though… it was pretty uncomfortable.

He finally reached where the three stood, scratching the back of his head.

"So… this is awkward."

Reno gave a long, irritated groan. "No, this is _ridiculous_. I didn't fuckin' do anything, vampy. I don't know what your problem is, man. I kissed _you_, remember?"

_Well damn_.

Tifa's eyes widened, and she looked at Vincent, who looked back, telling her, 'Don't read into it more than you should,' with his eyes. Cloud sighed, aggravated that he was reminded of that day. Vincent raised his chin, looking from Reno to Cloud.

"As I recall, Cloud wasn't too appreciative of that. Well then, Cloud, here's your chance. Get me back. Take your revenge." Vincent had a humorous gleam in his eye, but the rest of him remained motionless.

Cloud, however, blinked, his jaw practically dropping like it was on a rusty hinge. That was his game? He was testing Cloud, just like that? He wanted Cloud to "get revenge", when really this was all Vincent's revenge in itself? Oh _hell_ no.

Infuriated that he was being treated like this, Cloud glared at Vincent, crossing his arms and moving no other part of his body. Vincent stared back, immobile. Tifa's brain snapped into action; she could already see where this was going. She grabbed Reno's sleeve and began to pull him outside, leaving the two other men inside the bar alone.

Cloud stepped forward, his arms still crossed. "You don't want to talk about it? You'd rather 'make things right' by acting like a damn child? What's wrong with you? Don't you have any sense of decency whatsoever?"

Cloud stopped himself instantly; shit, that was too far. Vincent growled under his breath and quickly had Cloud pinned up to the bar. His hands held the edge of the counter on either side of Cloud, trapping him and forcing him to give Vincent the attention he so rightly deserved.

"Decency? Shall we backtrack to today's eve, where you so _decently_ helped yourself to an eventful evening with _that_ idiot?" Vincent leaned in closer before finishing, "Keep your mouth shut, Cloud."

Cloud was pissed, bordering furious, but he was also worried. They fought, yes, numerous times. Over stupid little things. But Vincent had never been this sensitive. Cloud wondered if he'd really done it this time, and he kept his eyes on Vincent as he backed away from the counter, placing a hand over his eyes and rubbing them.

"Cloud… what am I going to do with you?"

Cloud felt a sting of guilt in him, and he reached forward, touching Vincent's elbow. Vincent wanted to pull away, but what would that do? It wouldn't help, that was certain. They were both stressed enough as it was. Instead, Vincent sighed, taking Cloud's hand, stepping forward again. Cloud looked up at him, and Vincent saw nothing but sincerity and regret in his eyes. Vincent sighed again, more quietly this time.

"Cloud, I know you're sorry. I know you didn't mean for what happened last night to happen. I'm a hypocrite, for treating you like this; when Reno had done the same to me, you were just as upset as I am now." Vincent glowered towards the screen door for a second. "He's going to get himself into a lot of trouble with that wandering mouth of his."

Too upset to laugh, Cloud just smiled and nodded. Vincent looked back at him, his gaze softening. "I'm not going to fight with you. So no more revenge, is that understood? We're… _human_, so we'll make mistakes." Vincent grinned, breathing a private sigh of relief when Cloud grinned back.

Cloud took Vincent's other hand, taking in a breath. "So, no more revenge," he said slowly. Vincent squinted his eyes at him and turned his head slightly, nodding once. Cloud gave a crooked smile, tilting his head. "When does the kiss-and-make-up part start?"

Vincent laughed and didn't hesitate to oblige. Yeah, they were going to make mistakes, but as Tifa so often mentioned, didn't they always work it out? Things would never settle permanently between them, but kissing and making up… well, it was always a start.

* * *

_A/N_: Eep! I can't believe it! The final chapter is almost here! Unfortunately, it's not even halfway finished. If I work consisently, it'll take at least another week to do. That is if I plan on making it as special and thorough as I want. Which I do. :)

I know you all must be excited. I know I am. :D


	50. H&S: Chapter 50

_A/N_: We all know what this is, guys. It's finally here... the big finale. I'll warn you now, Heart and Soul's last chapter has 7k+ words. I wanted to make it big, and so here it is. The idea is original, and it's mine. I have much better "last words" for H&S after the chapter. For now, enjoy Heart and Soul's final entry!

* * *

**Heart and Soul**

"Hey, Vince?"

"I'm sorry, who?"

Cloud gave an I-can't-believe-you look to the man sitting across the room from him. Sighing in exasperation, Cloud rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Oh _beloved_ firefly…"

Vincent suppressed a snort and looked at Cloud. "Hm?"

Cloud grinned. "You're impossible. Anyway, I was thinking… why don't we do something this Friday? Something _special_." The grin wasn't gone.

Vincent nearly choked at the emphasized word. While he tried to catch his breath, he watched Cloud. "Well that was random. May I ask why?"

Cloud tilted his head, waiting for Vincent to say something else. When he didn't, Cloud forced himself not to express any disappointment. "Oh, no reason. I just want to get out, you know?"

Pondering over this for a moment, Vincent scratched the side of his neck. "Well if you want to go out, why not tonight?"

Cloud blinked. "Really?"

A nod.

Cloud blinked again. "Well, sure, I guess. I mean, I was thinking we could go to a restaurant or something, but whatever you want to do, I guess."

Vincent shrugged. "Who says we can't?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Well, Mr. Smug, I'll leave it up to you, then."

He got up to leave when he heard a throat being cleared behind him. He groaned.

"Sorry, sorry… almighty firefly…"

He ignored Vincent's snickering and left the room. As he walked down the hall to the bathroom – if he was going to a _fast food_ restaurant, he would still need to shower – he sighed.

_He… couldn't have forgotten, could he? I mean, we haven't been talking about it lately, but… I didn't think he'd forget. _Cloud turned the faucet in the shower, twitching as the cold water hit him, but sighing in relaxation as the warm water overwhelmed it. _Well, at least I don't have to worry about reservations. But where does he want to go? Any place nice needs a reservation of at least four days notice._

* * *

Vincent was in the bedroom when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up from his work.

"Who is it?" Vincent said in a taunting voice.

"It's the fucking Easter Bunny, you ass. Let me in."

Vincent smirked. "The Easter Bunny, hm? You wouldn't happen to be wet while in nothing but a towel, would you?"

"Well damn, I'm putting extra eggs in your basket this year. Aren't you bright?" Another few knocks, louder this time. A sigh. "I want to get dressed, Vince. Let me in."

"Oh, but what fun comes from that?"

"If you'd let me in, you'd know."

Vincent rolled his eyes and smiled. He got off the bed, being careful not to ruin anything that was on it, and quickly sorted through Cloud's closet. He grinned as he picked out the clothes he wanted Cloud to wear, went to the door, opened it, threw the clothes in Cloud's surprised face, then shut and locked the door again.

He was pleased to hear no complaining, just a mutter or two. Vincent smugly went back to his project.

* * *

"I don't see why I have to be blindfolded."

"An eye for an eye, love."

"But it's only a restaurant. At least I took you somewhere meaningful."

Vincent bit his lip. That almost hurt, but it wouldn't get to him. _No, tonight _will_ be meaningful_ _if I have anything to say about it_, Vincent thought determinedly. He patted the black-and-blue wrapping paper covered object next to the driver's seat. _Hopefully_.

"Sorry Vince."

Blinking once, Vincent turned his head. "Hm?"

"I said I was sorry. I just realized how that must've sounded. I guess I just don't like being blindfolded, huh?" He laughed, a bit nervously. Vincent shook his head and smiled.

"Well, you won't be for long. We're here."

* * *

"Good evening sirs, welcome to Takahachi. I trust you have reservations…"

"Vincent Valentine."

The man skimmed over the very long sheet of paper. He nodded to himself, then gathered two menus and gestured for the two newest customers to a table in the far left section of the restaurant. Cloud was almost blushing; Vincent still hadn't let him take off the blindfold. Cloud leaned to his left a little, whispering to Vincent.

"You already made reservations? At a Japanese restaurant?"

"It would appear so."

"How long ago did you do this?"

"Last week."

Cloud blinked behind his vision barrier. So Vincent had either planned to do this out of the blue, or… he hadn't forgotten. Cloud prayed it was the second one… though he thrilled nonetheless about a restaurant full of fish, it being his favorite food. He was even more thrilled to already know that Vincent disliked most fish, and smiled at the thought.

"Here you are, sir," the man muttered indifferently as the two sat down – Cloud with Vincent's help. "Your menus, gentlemen… and may I ask your dinner selections?"

Vincent took a quick look at the menu. "Yes, for me, the Futomaki, and for my friend here, the Nabeyaki Udon. Water for both of us." Vincent inwardly smirked; he knew this was one of Cloud's favorites… he'd even picked up a recipe for it on the Internet. The man gathered the menus with a nod, then walked away. Vincent turned his attention to his blinded date.

"Put your hands on the table."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Do it."

Cloud sighed, doing as told, and Vincent reached over the table, pulling the blindfold off. He waited until Cloud's sight adjusted to the lighting in the room, then took Cloud's hands.

"So. Here we are."

Cloud looked at Vincent out of the corner of his eye. "Yes…"

Vincent chuckled at the sudden cautiousness in Cloud's voice. Cloud looked around for a second, then back at Vincent.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

Vincent grinned to himself shaking his head. Cloud blinked.

"What did I say?"

"I didn't mean the restaurant, Cloud."

Cloud's heart jumped, but he remained still. "Oh?"

Vincent's gaze lifted from the table to Cloud's face. "I meant _us_. After a full year… here we are."

Cloud bit his lip, smiling. He laughed nervously. "You know… at first I thought you had forgotten." He lifted his head. "Guess I was pretty stupid, yeah?" He earned a grin back, and laughed again. "You didn't have to agree that quickly."

Vincent's attention was turned to the waiter that balanced their food with both hands. Another man with two glasses of water placed them on the table after the food. Cloud laughed for a third time, shaking his head.

"You knew exactly what to get me…"

One side of Vincent's lips moved upwards. "It goes to show how well I've come to know you." He smiled fully now, looking at the table. "Isn't it something? That you were the first person I met after coming out of my own confinement, and look at where we are now."

Cloud tilted his head, the smile never leaving his face. He squeezed Vincent's hands. "Fate, or something like that."

Vincent only shook his head, pulling Cloud towards him and leaning forward to kiss him. Cloud's heart skipped a beat; he loved it when Vincent kissed him like this. It wasn't too much, but it was just enough to show the amount of passion Vincent felt for Cloud, and vice versa. When he pulled back, Vincent smiled at him. "_Love_."

* * *

They had finally finished their food, talking about anything and everything. When they climbed into the car, Vincent instructed Cloud to put the blindfold on again. Since the evening had been so nice so far, and nothing had gone wrong, Cloud obliged without argument. He noticed that the ride was much longer this time, and he wondered just exactly where they were going, when the car finally came to a stop. He 'looked' at Vincent.

"Can I take it off now?"

"We're not there yet. Come on, get out of the car."

Cloud raised an eyebrow, but did as told. When he shut the door, he felt Vincent's hands on his waist, Vincent's body against his own, and he smiled at how close Vincent was. His lips tickled Cloud's ear, and before Cloud could react, he heard Vincent whisper.

"_Hold on_."

And they were flying. Cloud knew the feeling; they hadn't done it since that day in the woods with Kadaj's gang, but Cloud knew the feeling better than anything. It was unmistakable: the wind, the warmth, the freedom, the excitement, the safety. Vincent's hold on Cloud was protective, but not too much to handle. Cloud relaxed, blinded and happy.

When they came to a stop, Cloud wasn't sure whether to be thrilled or disappointed, but when Vincent's position changed from being in front of Cloud to behind, holding on as tight as ever, Cloud made up his mind.

"Where are we?"

"All in good time…"

"What, I can't see it?"

Vincent chuckled, making Cloud smile. "You will soon enough."

So they stood that way for what seemed like hours. Occasionally Vincent would kiss Cloud's neck or murmur something close to his ear. Cloud would respond with a smile or a nod. Other than that, they stood there, taking in the late night.

Cloud began to feel tired, but didn't want to show it in front of Vincent. He obviously had something planned, so Cloud didn't want to spoil that. He muffled yawns and struggled to keep his head up, but Vincent noticed nonetheless. He brought his arms around Cloud's neck, kissing his ear.

"You need to sleep, love."

Cloud was surprised. "But… you…"

Vincent shook his head. "I was waiting for you to become tired. Sleep, and I'll wake you when the time is right." He kissed Cloud's cheek. "Fair?"

Cloud sighed, but nodded. Both men lay on the ground, Cloud resting against Vincent's side, Vincent holding him and stroking his hair. Vincent stared up at the night sky, admiring the beauty of the billions of stars.

Cloud's eyes fluttered open, and he was alarmed at first to notice that he couldn't see. But something about Vincent's warm breath in his ear calmed him down.

"Cloud? Are you awake?"

Still a bit tired, Cloud nodded gently, closing his eyes again. He felt the familiar fabric of Vincent's cloak wrapped around him, Vincent's arms doing the same. There was suddenly a cool breeze on his face, and Cloud opened his eyes.

_He could see_.

He blinked several times to adjust his vision to the lack of light, and looked around. He saw bits of grass in small patches surrounding them, and rocks loomed over them like walls. When Cloud looked straight up, he saw a beautiful dark sky, stars scattered everywhere that he could see.

When he looked to his right, he smiled. Vincent smiled back.

"Are you relieved to finally be able to see?"

Cloud grinned and nodded. "Yeah. So, why keep me blindfolded all this time? Especially when I was asleep…"

Vincent smiled again. "I wanted to keep it a surprise."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Well clearly. May I see it now?"

"Impatient are we?"

"A little."

Vincent chuckled, then reached out to his side. Cloud noticed that there was something lying next to Vincent. When he picked it up, Cloud noticed it was rectangular, and it was shiny.

Wrapping paper.

Cloud laid his head back and let out a laugh. "Vincent…"

Vincent smiled and dropped the item on Cloud's stomach playfully, causing Cloud to let out an exaggerated breath. They both sat up, and Cloud noticed that it was already lighter. He looked up, and his eyebrows lifted.

It was Lucrecia's cave. They were much further back from the entrance than they had been before when Cloud had first brought Vincent here. Cloud blinked and tilted his head, then looked at Vincent.

"Why are we here?"

Vincent's gaze flashed to the cave entrance, then back to Cloud. He smiled, shaking his head.

"Wrong way." He motioned the opposite direction of the cave with his head, and Cloud looked in that very direction. He gasped.

He'd forgotten that there was more space in front of the cave and had never given it much attention. So it explained his surprised expression when he saw what he did.

In front of the cave was a large cliff, and before that cliff was a beautiful view, of a field first, covered in fresh, healthy grass. There were trees here and there, and behind the field was a patch of more trees, enough to call it a forest. Beyond that, there was a misty view of several hills, spreading wide with the perfect height. Cloud took it all in, oblivious to the fact that it was getting lighter by the second. He turned now, sitting so that he faced this view, and watched it in admiration.

Vincent sat next to him, placing his own hand over Cloud's. He leaned over to Cloud's ear again, smiling softly.

"You missed the sky."

Cloud's eyes immediately swept to the sky, and he was dazzled at the mixture of pastel-tinted colors. Blue, of course, but it was more lavender than anything. Orange, and yellow were getting there. There was a low cloud over all of it, but not quite a fog.

Taken in by such an incredible sight, Cloud forgot about the item in his lap. Vincent, although amused by Cloud's sensitive feature to the view, reminded Cloud of the gift by reaching over and shifting it a bit in Cloud's lap. Cloud blinked, looked down, and smiled.

"Oh. Right."

Vincent shook his head, then rested it on Cloud's shoulder as Cloud cautiously began to unwrap it. When the paper was finally pulled off completely, Cloud tilted his head.

"A photo album?"

A nod.

"…Of what?"

Vincent chuckled quietly. "Pictures, what else?"

Cloud went to open it, but not before mumbling something that sounded like, "Smart ass…"

Vincent smiled and watched.

The album opened, and Cloud's eyes scanned the pictures, but after he began to see a pattern, he went over more thoroughly. A smile slowly began to spread over his face. These pictures… they were…

"Vincent… how did you do this?"

Vincent let out a breath through his nose, moving closer to Cloud.

"I had a lot of help from Tifa and the children."

Cloud's eyes never left the page. There were four pictures per page, so he took in the details of each.

The first picture was at Marlene and Denzel's school. It was somewhat close up, and it showed Cloud and Vincent in an embrace. It was from a low angle, and Cloud laughed at the realization that Marlene had taken the picture. He remembered that day, over a year ago just after their relationship had started. They'd wanted to find a private place to… talk… before picking the kids up from school. Cloud shifted a bit as the back of his head started to itch; apparently the memory of the rock hitting his head was still fresh. The caption under the picture was "Just Like A Schoolboy." Cloud grinned at this.

The next picture was in their kitchen, and Vincent was working on food. Of course. Cloud was behind him, kneeling in front of Marlene, who was holding up her finger. Cloud mentally laughed at the memory; Vincent competing with Marlene in a very strange sort of way. He figured Denzel had taken the picture; he had been the only other one in the house that day. The caption under this one was "Kiss Me, It Hurts." Cloud smiled. That was Vincent… ever the poet.

The next one was of Cloud and Vincent together, and Cloud shivered just at the sight of this memory. He was sitting in front of Vincent, and Vincent's hands were placed on Cloud's shoulders. Cloud had had a stressful day, but Vincent's incredible massage was unforgettable. It took Cloud a while to figure out where this picture was coming from, and when he couldn't think of it, he gave Vincent a confused look. Vincent laughed in understanding.

"I'd planned this out, so when there was no one around, I set up a camera so it took videos at random times. Later on I would take the screenshot of what I wanted."

Cloud's eyes widened, and Vincent laughed again. "Don't worry. I didn't use the videos for anything else." He kissed Cloud's cheek, and Cloud breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at the caption next, and he shivered again, smiling at "I Shiver At Your Touch." On cue, Vincent gave Cloud's shoulder a squeeze, and yet another shiver came down Cloud's spine. Pure _magic_.

It was clear that Vincent had taken the next one. It was of Cloud, and he was standing in their bedroom. Cloud smiled at what he was doing in the picture; he was holding the box of the first gift Vincent had given to them… after the first fight in their relationship. He stared at the picture, but lifted one of his hands to his neck, fingering one of the hearts on the necklace he wore. The caption made him smile: "Yes, I Have Many of Them, And I Give Them All To You." Cloud couldn't help it; he turned and gave Vincent quite a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled and whispered against Vincent's lips, "Ditto." Vincent smiled, leaning his head on Cloud's shoulder again.

Cloud turned the page and looked at the next picture, and laughed out loud. It was of Vincent holding Marlene, and Marlene was holding several cookies. One of them was in midair, and Cloud figured it was the one Marlene had dropped. It was also the one Cloud had shoved into Vincent's mouth after Tifa and Marlene had left. The caption said "Sweeter Than Cookies," and Cloud laughed. _So true_.

The next picture made Cloud smile. He didn't care who had taken this one; it was probably Tifa. The two were outside on the dock that was down the street. They were sitting on the bench at the end of it, and Vincent was holding Cloud. Cloud blushed at the sight of what he was doing in the picture; sleeping. The caption said "Nothing But Nights Like This." Cloud couldn't help but agree; he loved those nights, too. He looked at the next picture.

It was a rather amusing memory, and Cloud grinned. He and Vincent were in the abandoned pool that had been incredibly freezing. Vincent had Cloud pinned up to the wall, and Cloud laughed at the sight; they both had their shirts off, and they were kissing. Cloud remembered the feel of Vincent's mouth releasing the water into his own. Not the best taste in the world, but at least it had been amusing. The caption made him laugh; it read "Cause of Death: Suffocated By Love." Cloud looked at Vincent.

"That sounds like a song title."

Vincent grinned, not moving his head.

"Shut up."

Cloud smirked and looked at the next picture. Anyone could have taken this one. It was of most of AVALANCHE, and they were in their own living room. Cloud grinned at picture; he had Vincent up to the wall, and they were kissing. Pretty damn well, too. He scowled at the stupid dogwood branch that hung above them, but it was worth it to see the look on Yuffie's face. He read the caption that said "This Is Why We're Gay." Cloud blinked for a second, then burst into laughter. Vincent grinned; he knew the caption had been blunt, but it was almost true.

When Cloud had calmed down, he focused on the next picture. His eyes grew wide, and he looked at Vincent.

"Who the hell took this?"

Vincent didn't move, but he smirked. "I did."

Cloud raised an eyebrow and studied the picture a bit better. It was… interesting. It was the day he, Vincent and Marlene had gone to the movies. It was now clear that from the certain angle the picture was taken from that Vincent had probably taken it. He grinned; it would have been an odd sight for most… the two of them on the theatre floor, with Vincent taking a picture of them. The caption fit well, saying "Something Better To Do."

The next one was of Vincent and Cloud, and Cloud scowled, playfully nudging a grinning Vincent. In the picture, Cloud was lying on the couch, and a snowball was being dropped from Vincent's hand to Cloud's face. He recalled Tifa staying at their house that night after the snowball fight, so she'd obviously taken the picture. The caption read "The Weather Is The Least of Your Worries." Cloud chuckled. _No, just the outcome of that weather…_

The next picture was clearly a screenshot, and after staring at it for no more than ten seconds, Cloud felt tears form in his eyes. The screenshot was of one of their conversation over the computer after Cloud had left on a trip. It was when Vincent had posted the poem he'd written for Cloud. He remembered crying that day, too. The poem was beautiful, and he'd printed it out and kept it with him during the whole trip. The caption under the picture said "My Own"… what Vincent had claimed as the poem's title later on.

The following picture made Cloud genuinely smile. It was of the two men sitting in a restaurant, leaning across the table and absorbed in a passionate kiss. Whoever had taken the picture had managed to get the couple that had been in the same section as the other two, staring at them in amused awe. Cloud could see glass between the photographer and where he and Vincent were sitting. Oh hell, it could have been the owner of the restaurant for all he cared. The caption? "Take A Picture… It Lasts Longer." Oh the irony.

At first, the next picture shocked Cloud, but he remembered the video explanation. Vincent had taken the perfect screenshot, then. The two were actually in their bed, and it was right before Cloud had fallen asleep. Cloud could tell; his eyes were half open in the picture, and he was far too relaxed to have been fully awake. He was kissing Vincent's forehead, and he was holding a sleeping Vincent. The caption read "Payback Is Pleasure." Cloud almost felt guilty, but felt a little pleased as well.

Cloud wasn't sure how or why Vincent had taken the next one. Maybe he had taken it for one reason the moment he took it, and then used it for the album, or whatever. But it was of him… Vincent. He was standing in front of three familiar teen boys, all three of them laughing. Cloud didn't remember a video camera in the car that night, but hell, he had been too focused on getting Marlene to safety and making sure the punks stopped. The caption said "The Advantages of Love." Cloud smirked; of course, that title applied to their activities later on that night, too.

The next picture was a strange one. It was of the bedroom door upstairs in their house. The caption said "Room of Romance," and Cloud snickered. Vincent nudged Cloud slightly, surprising him. He'd thought Vincent had fallen asleep; he'd been so quiet.

"I took that the day Marlene and Denzel… confessed," Vincent murmured, obviously tired. Cloud blinked, trying to remember that day. _Right_, Cloud thought. _Denzel's phone call, Marlene's visit, the subsequent night…_ Cloud smirked.

The next picture was Cloud's favorite by far. He smiled, kissing the top of Vincent's head as he looked at the picture. It was dark, but the moonlight in the picture surprisingly offered enough light to show Vincent kneeling in front of Cloud. Cloud could swear he saw the glimmer of a tear on his face, and he blushed. "Finally" was the caption. Cloud bit his lip, silently agreeing with it. Honestly, that had been the happiest night of his life.

The following picture wasn't a surprise. It was classic; Vincent and Cloud were standing at the alter, having finally tied the knot. That meaningful, long-awaited knot. They were in mid-kiss, and Cloud figured anyone could have taken this picture, too. The title "I Do" was cliché, but perfect.

It was clear Vincent had taken the next two pictures with his video camera and screenshots from them. Cloud blushed furiously at both of them, and made a note to _never_ let anyone look in this photo album. The first was of their wedding night. Enough said. The caption said, "I Win," and Cloud rolled his eyes with a smile at the game they liked to play. The next one said "We Are Even. Oh We Are So Even." Cloud grinned devilishly; yes, their wedding night, Cloud had "won", and apparently Vincent hadn't quite fallen asleep when Cloud had muttered his victory. The next day, however, Vincent had fairly gotten his revenge.

The next picture was probably Vincent's doing as well. It was exciting, actually. They were fighting, and the look of Cloud and Vincent blurred in action was thrilling. Vincent was running, his cloak flying behind him, his gun straight in front of him. Cloud had apparently been dodging at the moment; he had whirled around Vincent, his right arm behind him and his sword angled down. The caption "Crime & Punishment" made Cloud smile; Vincent was such a sore loser, but he had easily given in to Cloud's… _conditions_ after their short battle.

The next picture made Cloud laugh. It was of Aki, Vincent's very late birthday present. The small kitten, Cloud had to admit, was very well adorable. The caption "Well I'll Be Damned" fit perfectly. Apparently Vincent was just as shocked as Cloud had been that he had taken an interest in the tiny cat.

The next picture, Cloud was sure someone else had taken. He didn't bother Vincent, though. He wasn't asleep yet, but he was still exhausted from staying up with Cloud all night. Cloud liked the picture he saw; it was of he and Vincent dancing. Intimately, at that. The colors from the lights in the room were dim but bright enough to show the two. Whoever had taken the picture had done a damn good job. The caption, however, had nothing to do with their dancing. "Practical Joke" slowly reminded Cloud of their later activities in the bathroom. He silently wondered who had been the first to be caught in the joke.

The next picture made a playful growl come from Cloud's throat. Vincent had clearly taken this one; it was of Cloud riding the white mare that Vincent had persuaded him to ride. The horse had been moving at an extremely fast pace, and it had taken Cloud a while to adjust. "Yeehaw" was a complete understatement as far as the caption went.

Cloud grinned at the next picture. _Damn Vincent_, he thought, looking at the picture. It was of him, and Vincent had made sure to get the television in there too. Yes, the stupid Hannah Montana show was visible, and Cloud remembered Vincent teasing Cloud about watching the show. Cloud laughed at the caption that said "Damn Killjoy." _Okay, so he's a good sport about most other things…_

The next one was of Vincent, Cloud, Marlene, and Denzel. They were in the aquarium, and Tifa had clearly taken the picture. They were by the nurse sharks' tank, one of them swimming close to the glass as the picture had been taken. "So, _Who_ Has The Short Attention Span?" was the title, and Cloud remembered with a smug grin the blue room with the jellyfish in it.

The next was of Cloud holding his Valentine's Day present from Vincent. He had mentioned to Vincent that he enjoyed experimenting with Vincent's weapon, and so Vincent had obliged by giving Cloud one of his own. "Be Mine" made Cloud smile, and he kissed Vincent's forehead, muttering, "I'm yours."

Vincent smiled.

The next picture was of Cloud, and Cloud blinked. In the picture, he was at the tree in their favorite field to stay in. Meaning… Vincent had been watching him carve into the tree's trunk. He couldn't be angry, though, because the caption "Corny, Cheesy, Adorable Love" made him smile. Vincent had his poem, and Cloud had his carving.

Cloud guessed Vincent had taken the next one. The two were in the woods, during their private camping trip. The firelight had been the only thing allowing the picture to show Cloud and Vincent. They were cuddling, of course, and Cloud coldly remembered the unbearable freezing temperatures outdoors that night. "Best Kind of Chills" was perfect, though. Their methods of 'warming up' gave Cloud chills anyway.

The next picture made Cloud find it hard to believe that Vincent had taken it, but there was no way anyone else had. It was of the two of them in the kitchen. Cloud was clearly pissed, and he was washing off the blood Aki had accidentally drawn from his arm. Vincent was holding Aki, and he was obviously trying to make Cloud feel better. At that moment, Cloud had been irritable, but now he felt guilty for snapping at Vincent for something the cat had done. "An Hour… Or So" was what made Cloud smile about the picture. It was just what he'd asked about… if Aki had had enough food to last that long.

The next was of Cloud. It was simply him sitting on their roof, and Cloud wondered for a minute why Vincent had bothered taking this particular picture of him. But reading the caption that said "The Beginning" reminded him of that night. He remembered telling Vincent what he'd been thinking about; when they had first decided to give their relationship a try. Cloud smiled. _And look at where we ended up_.

The next made Cloud smile triumphantly. He'd discovered a fear of Vincent's this day; they were coming off the Ferris Wheel at the carnival, and either Marlene or Denzel had taken this picture. Cloud recalled torturing Vincent at the very top of the ride, making the cage sway a bit every time he tickled Vincent. He hadn't been happy with Cloud that day, but apparently he forgave more easily than he forgot, because the caption said "Your Love Takes Me Higher." More poetry from Vincent Valentine.

Cloud wasn't sure why Vincent had taken the next one. It was of he and Denzel sitting in front of the lake, two fishing poles stuck in the ground in front of them. It had been Tifa's brilliant idea of bonding. It had been an extremely boring day, Cloud remembered. The title fit well, being "Bonding Is Torture." Cloud grinned as he remembered the following fishing trip Denzel had taken; with _Vincent_.

The next was of the two of them again. Cloud wondered once more how Vincent had managed to take this picture, but thought nothing more of it. It was _Vincent_… if he wanted to take a picture, he'd find a way to do it. They were at the field again, on Fenrir. The caption "You're Only Human" reminded Cloud of the conversation they'd had that day. He smiled at the man lying on him now. It was exactly why he loved Vincent so much.

The following picture was of Marlene, running around on the soccer field during one of her games. Cloud bitterly remembered the stupid sickness that day that had caught Vincent in the middle of the game. He also remembered how Vincent had refused to let Marlene leave her game to come with them when they went to find out what was up with Vincent. "Understand?" was the title. It was the last thing Vincent had said to Marlene when he had told her to stay with her soccer team. _Another_ reason Cloud loved Vincent so much.

Cloud looked at the next picture, and as innocent as it appeared, Cloud narrowed his eyes at the day's memories. The picture was of Cloud and Denzel, with Denzel's homework laid out in front of them on the kitchen table. Cloud sighed, knowing that Vincent kept this picture as a reminder of what else had happened that day. He recalled his visit to Reno's, confronting him about why Vincent had been so out of it that day. He didn't want to remember anymore, not to mention the title "You Know Better" made him feel guilty. He did know better. And now that Reno had made his way for both ends of Cloud and Vincent's relationship, he knew he had no room to talk.

Vincent had obviously taken the next one. It was of Cloud, sitting in their living room. Cloud held a crossword puzzle book in front of him, a pen in his mouth and a thoughtful look on his face. "Five For Love" made Cloud inwardly chuckle; Vincent… ever the clever man.

The next picture made Cloud smile immediately. It could have been taken any day during their relationship. Vincent was hugging Cloud. That was it. But it was the one thing Vincent could do at the least that drove Cloud completely insane. "Feel" was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Vincent had probably taken the next picture as well. They were at the grocery store, and the picture was of Cloud standing at the stand that held peanuts. Cloud's eyes widened; he remembered telling Vincent to grab a camera for Tifa that day. _Damn him_, Cloud thought with a grin. _He'd taken this picture with that camera_. The caption said "Picky, Picky…" and Cloud laughed quietly at Vincent's child-like dislikes for vegetables, heights, and most animals.

The next picture had Cloud baffled for a minute, but he figured Tifa had probably taken it. It was of Vincent, who had Cloud in his arms. They were in front of the door of the room they'd stayed in that night at Seventh Heaven… one of the nights AVALANCHE had gotten together. Well, with the exception of Yuffie and the inhuman members. "Sweep Me Off My Feet" was a perfect title, and Cloud happily evoked the feeling of being held in Vincent's arms.

The next surprised Cloud; he didn't think Vincent would have taken a picture of this. It was of Vincent's second birthday present. The rose… the one Cloud had gotten at the last minute. "It'll Do Just Fine" was the title, and Cloud smiled. Apparently, Tifa had told Vincent of Cloud's frantic struggle to find something perfect. Or anything at all. Cloud was relieved that Vincent was happy with something so simple.

The next picture was of both of them. Cloud looked at the picture with a gentle smile. It was of the two of them in the kitchen again, and now, Cloud was busy with Vincent's hair. Cutting it. He'd done it rather quickly, surprising Vincent. Of course, Cloud reminded Vincent that day, Cloud was the one that did his own hair as well. The hair was short in the picture, meaning the screenshot had been taken after Cloud had finished. Cloud looked to his right at the tired man who still had not fallen asleep. He ran his fingers through the silky, ebony hair. It had already grown back, shockingly an inch or so away from being as long as it was before Cloud had cut it. "Just Like Old Times" was Vincent's caption for the picture. Cloud smiled, pleased that Vincent didn't mind the haircut. In fact, he had seemed to be thrilled about it.

The next was a bittersweet memory for Cloud. The piano. The piano that was now in the living room of their home. Cloud remembered hating the thing at first, annoyed that Vincent had wanted it so much, but had had no money at the time. The caption "Don't You Always?" confused Cloud at first, but he remembered his conversation with Tifa. His eyes widened. Vincent had been eavesdropping while Cloud was on the phone with her? Cloud sighed. He couldn't be mad at Vincent. There was no possible way… especially not after that song Vincent had composed for Cloud.

The next was clearly a screenshot; it was of Vincent and Cloud again. Vincent was behind Cloud, and Cloud had been standing at the window. Cloud sighed at the warmth he felt at the mere memory of that moment. It had been an incredibly cold night, and Vincent had been gone all day. Then appearing out of nowhere, he had managed to warm Cloud up easily. "Company" was the title, and Cloud grinned. They'd given those blankets plenty of company that night.

Cloud liked the next picture as well. It was much like the other one where he and Vincent were in combat practice, and he knew Tifa had taken the picture. He remembered Denzel and Marlene had been there too, eager to see the two men fight each other, having already seen them individually fight someone or something else. "Entertainment" was the perfect title, and Cloud remembered Denzel's enthusiasm for the battle with an amused smile.

The next picture couldn't have been a screenshot; for one thing, Vincent wouldn't have had time to set it up, and it was outside through the window. Cloud smiled. Vincent must have had someone take the picture for him, knowing the moment would be a special one. It was most likely Tifa. Cloud stared at it for the longest time, unable to recall any other picture's memory in the album that he loved more than this (other than Vincent's proposal and his wedding day). It was set in their living room, and Cloud remembered it was the night Vincent had come back from his six-month-long trip with Reeve. He was holding Cloud in the picture, and Cloud was holding him back just as tightly. Cloud had loved that moment, and he wouldn't forget the feel of being held in Vincent's arms after so long. "There's No Place Like Home" fit perfectly.

The next one was of Lucrecia. Cloud knew this picture was important to Vincent, but not just because it was of the woman he'd been in love with so many years ago. Cloud knew Vincent well enough to know that Vincent cherished this picture because it was a reminder that not only Cloud wanted him to be happy, but Lucrecia as well. Cloud had taken Vincent to the cave because he knew it had been an incredibly long time since he'd visited her. "Love and Beloved" could have so many meanings, but Cloud didn't push it.

The next picture shocked Cloud. It was one picture split into two, with a picture on either side. It was clear that Vincent had taken two pictures, cut a part of each, and put those parts together to make one picture. The one on the left was of Cloud, and he was fighting Kadaj. Cloud bit his lip, realizing that he'd been losing badly during the time the picture was taken. But this had also been when Vincent had literally saved Cloud's life. He smiled half-heartedly at the memory. The right side of the picture was of Cloud again, and he was surprised that Vincent had been able to take this picture. In the picture, Cloud was reaching up, awaiting Vincent's hand. He remembered Vincent crying out, "Fly." It had been amazing to be able to do so. "Memories" was the predictable title.

The next was of both of them again, in the kitchen. Cloud was looking out the window, and Cloud remembered this night. It was much more recent than the last photos, and it was a night Cloud had decided to help Vincent in the kitchen. He freshly remembered watching the garden full of blue and purple tinted flowers, as well as fluttering creatures surrounding them. When he looked at Vincent in the picture, he gasped under his breath. Vincent had been watching Cloud. He wondered if this had been going on the whole time, or just once and Vincent had managed to capture a screenshot of that moment. And this was also the same night Cloud had created Vincent's new nickname: firefly. So Cloud smiled when he saw the caption "You Light Up My Life." Of course, that went both ways.

Cloud looked at the last picture in the album, and wasn't sure what to think of it. It wasn't a memory he wanted to recall; it was embarrassing, stupid, and entirely his fault. When he had allowed Reno to make continuous moves on him, he was too wasted to realize how Vincent was feeling. The picture was obviously taken by Tifa. Or Reno, since she'd dragged him out of the bar after she'd left. It was of Cloud and Vincent, kissing behind the bar. Cloud liked the picture probably as well as Vincent did, but the memory of the night before the picture had been taken wasn't Cloud's favorite. They were even now, they'd… _talked_ to Reno, and they had both agreed that nothing of the sort would ever happen again. "Little Green Monster" was blunt, and it made Cloud laugh in spite of the unwanted memory.

Cloud almost closed the photo album, but felt a light bump under the sheet of paper that followed the last sheet that held photos. He turned the page and saw a slip of paper taped to the back of the album. He read it over once. His lips parted slightly, and he almost brought his hand to his mouth. He read it again, and again, and by the fourth time, tears were in his eyes.

He looked to his right. Vincent still wasn't asleep, he could tell, but his eyes were closed and his face was turned towards the sky. Cloud lifted his left hand and placed two fingers under Vincent's chin tilted his head up and gave a deep, loving kiss. Vincent didn't hesitate to kiss back, and they both smiled through the sudden kiss. Cloud shoved the album off his lap as he and Vincent continued to finish their anniversary. The last page of the album continued to face the brightening sky:

_For so many years, we were so far apart  
Both of us with excruciating pasts.  
The scars in our hearts were unbearable  
Our lives weren't worth it to last._

_Unintentional hide-and-seek  
The game of our lives we hated.  
We showed content ways to everyone else  
But to ourselves we were nothing but jaded._

_The game suddenly ended, much to our relief  
But a new one started before long.  
New to this game, we challenged each other  
And we both knew well; it was on._

_We played it for years; we never gave up  
Even though we weren't sure on what.  
We were headstrong, hearty and lively  
Our determination was well uncut._

_Neither player lost; we followed the rules  
After some time, both we caved in.  
No more games for either of us  
But something new was soon to begin._

_It didn't take long, and we gave in as well  
To this thing people like to call love.  
We weren't hesitant, though it'd always been there  
It was just something we never knew of._

_We offered it to each other, taking the bait  
After a while, it's certainly taken its toll.  
I love you Cloud, with everything I have.  
I love you with my entire heart and soul._

* * *

_A/N_: And there it is! I put my all into this chapter. I tried to bring back memories, humor, romance, pain, everything this relationship has gone through in the story. I'm sad to see it come to an end; it was my best and favorite project. No worries, though; count on seeing much more Strifentine work from me in the future.

And now for the readers. Firstly, all of my reviewers. Not only was this my best and most favorite project, but it was also my biggest, and I'm proud of it, but the my readers and reviewers helped a lot. Next, H&S's biggest reviewer and greatest fan, kai-kakashi. I couldn't have done it without your support! Then of course there's Bri, my sister, who is just as good a reviewer as kai-kakashi. My amazing friend, Travis, who loved Heart and Soul as much as I did.

Now, I decided to keep this news to myself until the end of the fic. The bad news is over with; H&S has come to an end. Onto the good news. Travis, whose mother has history in book publishing or something of that sort, has become such a great fan of H&S, that he's going to arrange the making of two hardback copies of Heart and Soul as a book!

I very much wish this could be an actual book. But there's the whole thing with going through copyright rules, and the issue with expenses as well. But I'll definitely make sure to take a decent picture of the book when it's complete, and I'll put it on my profile for the world to see. Not to worry; H&S's fans will be the first to know. (And one more thanks... to my friend Alicia, who has agreed to draw up the cover for H&S!)

Well, I suppose that's that. I'm not done with the chapters; if it's going to be a book, then I have to be very sure it's free of all errors. But this is the last chapter H&S will have. If you'll all go to my profile, however, there's another Strifentine story I wrote titled "Open Doors." I'd like to think of that as a scene right before H&S's story began.

As I said, that's that. Thanks to everyone again, and read on!

-Scarlet


End file.
